A New Future
by 26DropsOfSunshine
Summary: At the end of season 2 Lexa is left with the task of bringing her people home. Not only battling the emotions of her betrayal she has to deal with the serious threat of war from both Azgeda and Arkadia. Trying to connect with Clarke, she has a dangerous road ahead. Lexa is very much alive and this story celebrates Clexa as the two young leaders find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys**

 **Not really sure how to navigate this yet but this is my first Fanfiction (I appreciate you have read that many times!)**

 **I do not have a creative job at all and it has been years since I have written anything.**

 **Probably like many of you I was devastated by the events in series three episode seven and I wish beyond wish that my favorite fictional character of all time had a different fate. Well this is my interpretation of how the events could have unfolded. I have loved every second of writing this! Many apologies for typos or grammar errors, I hope you just enjoy the story! Please review! I would love to have any input, encouragement or good old fashioned constructive criticism! Thanks everyone for reading.**

CHAPTER 1

Atop her horse Lexa surveyed the tree line, snowflakes gently landing upon her lashes. The gradual snow fall was not enough to calm her nerves, being so close to Azgeda lands was more than unsettling. Lexa was always well attuned to potential danger and could often sense it before any of her trained warriors. With near seven hundred survivors from the mountain behind her the Commander knew their march to Polis was becoming harder for them to complete, as many of them were half starved and weak, that morning alone she received word of sixteen deaths.

It was becoming vastly evident that they needed to set up camp before more died from exposure and exhaustion. This situation was less than ideal but her people had to come first especially as rescuing them from the mountain had come at such a high price, the highest price in fact. Her people lives over the woman she...

No! She internally chastised, every time her train of thought ventured towards the blonde, painful feelings threatened to take hold, dominating her mind until she became so overwhelmed with emotion. Weakness, weakness Lexa, have you so readily forgotten your past? Do you not recall the pain you have suffered? Quickly pushing the sky girl from her mind Lexa turned to her body guard. "It's three more days to Polis, these people need rest, give the order to set up camp."

"Heda, forgive me but is it wise so close to Azgeda lands?"

With the sharpest of looks Lexa spoke directly to the hulking man "we have marched for two days, our people will not make it to the next town let alone Polis. You will give the order, then you will ensure that the warriors are doubled for watch tonight."

"Sha Heda." He responded with a low bow to mark his respect especially having questioned his Commander. Without a second look Lexa slipped from her horse, turning in a full circle to look out through the thick trees. Her muscles tense and nerves so on edge, she felt like a coiled spring ready to counter an unexpected attack. Holding the reins to her magnificent black stallion Theron, he put her at ease slightly, animals such as he have greater intuition than any human's ability to sense danger. He was so unfazed he was almost telling Lexa not to concern herself too much. It would be senseless for Azgeda to attack, though the majority of her army was made up of Trikru there are some survivors from Azgeda within the rescued party. With sword at the ready Lexa started to walk among her people, nodding slightly when they bowed in acknowledgment.

They did not have enough tents or shelters, and it was certainly impossible to feed them all. Watching the pain and suffering of her people as she passed Lexa's heart began to ache, she could feel her eyes wondering, scanning the faces of the rescued. Almost imagining they were going to be there, hoping that in some odd twist of fate her family survived all these years.

That thought was knocked from her mind as she felt a bump across her shoulder, the Commander swung round only to face an elderly woman barley able to stand clutching at her long coat, quickly catching the woman she lowered her to the ground gently cradling her head. The dazed woman's eyes widened with fear when she realised just whose arms she was in. "Head! I am sorry!" Attempting to get up Lexa gently fought the woman's flailing arms. "Shh now, lye still, its okay." Soothing her ragged hair out of the woman's eyes she could see years of neglect this woman's body had endured, emaciated, it was amazing she had made it this far. Feeling hundreds of eyes upon her Lexa became very aware of herself, it would not do to appear soft in front of so many. "You!" She shouted to a young Trikru warrior, "take this woman to shelter and ensure she is fed and taken care of." Without hesitation the young man scooped the elderly woman up from the floor. Looking around people were still staring, not unfamiliar with this behavior Lexa had come accustomed to being the center of her people's attention from a young age, but today she was not in the mood to be scrutinized. Placing a hand to the hilt of her blade she walked on at a brisk pace until she reached the edge of a small stream. Several others thankfully paid her no attention as hey busied themselves gathering water for the vast majority who were unable to get it themselves. Lexa knelt down catching her reflection, specks of dried red blood mixed with her iconic smeared black war paint. She was all for looking fearsome and a force to be reckoned with but this time all she saw was the traitor at the mountain staring back at her. Quickly dipping her hands into the freezing water she splashed it across her face almost feverishly to rid the markings. Slightly out of breath Lexa looked back in the water only to see someone's formation materialised behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

In one graceful deadly movement Lexa spun round with sword in hand, bringing the blade round in a single slice to rest at the man's throat. Gulping, eyes wide and hands in the air he stuttered out "Heda your, your tent has b been set up for you w when you're ready." Letting out a breath Lexa simply jutted her chin to dismiss him and sheathing her sword. Feeling exhausted she rubbed her eyes thinking how close she had been to spilling the innocent's blood. Sleep, food and a new day would surely make her mind sharper.

Reaching her tent Lexa started her usual routine, removing the majority of her armour and placing it neatly on the small table on the right, however keeping her knife and sword firmly attached in place. It wasn't often she slept fully clothed with weapons but she couldn't shake her feeling of unease. Next she pulled out several more candles from a bag set by her bed side, of course her people had lit an ample amount of candles but for Lexa it was never enough. She didn't mind the dark, she had spent many nights in the wilderness alone as a child during her training. But there was something about candles that gave Lexa a sense of belonging, a sense of home.

Lexa longed to get home, she longed for Polis. It had been some weeks since she had left to address the mess that Arkadia was leaving in its wake. Not feeling any better about the situation she knew that war was on the horizon with the Sky people. Not that she didn't have enough to deal with, the coalition was fragile and Azgeda are becoming bolder with each passing day. Although the presence of the sky people was not entirely a negative, how many years had her people suffered because of the mountain? Thousands of people were taken and mutilated because of them. Having suffered a great personal loss herself no one wanted to see the mountain men die as much as Lexa. During their march back to Polis she had received reports from her scouts that the mountain had fallen, Clarke. She did it and she did it without Lexa's army, what an incredible woman she thought to herself. If anyone could do it, it had to be the stubborn blonde who fell from the sky. Laying on her bed Lexa finally allowed herself to think of Clarke, now she was alone in her own quarters she could let the Commander's facade to slip away. Small tears swelled in her eyes as she replayed their last moments together in her head, the look of utter betrayal spread across her beautiful features and sheer pain in those deep blue eyes. Lexa did not know if Clarke had made it out alive, she immediately sent the scouts back to retrieve more information. Her eye lids feeling heavy Lexa drifted into a deep and troubled sleep.

It was just before dawn when Lexa's eyes flung open, despite the freezing temperatures small beads of sweat mounted her brow, breathless from the torment her dreams had given her she swung out of bed almost trying to get as far away from it as possible. The tent was dimly lit, with most of the candles burnt out, Lexa sat at her giant war table. Reaching for the jug of water she couldn't shake the awful dream, she often suffered in her sleep as that was when the previous Commanders felt the need to chastise her relentlessly. But of late the nightmares were becoming the problem, she was lucky to get four hours sleep at night, she would often get up and complete paper work or work on her sword play. However physical exhaustion and mental exhaustion were starting to creep up on her. Snapping out of her thoughts of self-pity Lexa reminded her self of her superiority next to anyone else, she is the Commander of blood, and physical weakness is in the mind, mental exhaustion is non existent to her. She started tucking in to the small trey of untouched food that was left for her last night. She looked over some maps on the table, they should reach the Commanders road tonight in Trikru lands if they march hard. This thought was much more settling to Lexa. The further away from the mountain and Azgeda they got the better.

Fetching her long coat she called in her warriors outside the door. "Bring me Indra."

"Sha Heda."

Five minutes later Indra appeared at the entrance of the Commanders tent, "you wished to see me Heda."

"How did my people fare last night?"

"Two passed in the night, both elderly and according to the healers were never going to make it back to the capital." She replied.

"And have we heard anything from the scouts from the mountain?"

"No Heda, with any luck every member of Skaikru burned along with the mountain."

Lexa gave Indra a hard stare, "is that what you wish to happen to those who did what we could not?"

"They are dangerous, and have caused more harm than good, I never trusted them. Making an alliance with the sky people was always a mista..."

"You judge me decisions?" Lexa cut in with a dangerous edge to her tone. Stepping closer she squared up to Indra, eyes boring into her daring her to speak again. "My decisions are mine to make and they are not your concern...general. Am I clear?" Head hung low Indra simply replied with "Sha Heda."

Readjusting the collar of her coat Lexa walked away, "order a clear up, we leave within the hour."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It had been three days since she had caused all those deaths in Mount weather. Three days since she had slept, three days since she had eaten. Clarke had returned to Arkadia with her people just under forty eight hours ago and she felt sick to her stomach. Everyone was so happy to rejoice over their great "victory" having saved their forty seven people and watching the mountain fall. She had sacrificed hundreds of men, women and children and sent them to their deaths, allowed them for burn for forty seven of her own. Was that justified? Clarke couldn't cope, she couldn't stand to be near any of them. So she left, breaking away from her people was the only way she was ever going to be able to breathe. Clarke knew deep down she did not deserve to live, she did not deserve to do anything other than to survive. So she resolved herself to wilderness, the threat of starvation and exposure was real in her minds eyes.

It did not matter how much self loathing Clarke had she could never end her own life, she deserved to suffer, to see their burning agonised faces every second of every day. She would learn to hunt and to build shelter.

Thankfully before she left Raven had passed her a small rucksack with a small amount of survival gear, the most significant being a large curated knife. This she needed to kill something and skin it for its fur, the snow was coming down slowly, but too long out here without adequate clothing she wasn't going last. Rummaging around in the bottom of the bag she found some nuts and berries, she sat on a fallen tree looking out at the beautiful vastness of the woods. She had never seen snow before, up on the ark she had read many books that described the solid water falling from the sky, but none painted how breath taking the phenomenon truly was. In that blissful minute Clarke almost felt and sense of peace, until her reality plummeted down feeling like a rock in the pit of her stomach. If only things had been different, if only she had, had another choice. Lexa... she did this! She took that choice away! Rage started replacing her grief, images of the Commander filled her mind. Her stony expressionless face with empty glassy green eyes as she nodded at her "may we meet again" before turning her back on them all. What Clarke wouldn't do to have that grounder bitch stood in front of her now.

So much death had surrounded Clarke since she stepped foot on the ground, but one more life taken by her hand would be worth it, she may sell her soul to the devil but watching Lexa die for her treachery was all Clarke would need for some closure. With the knife in her hand Clarke stroked the sharpe point with her finger. Tears of anger sprung to her eyes, how could Lexa be so heartless? Make her believe that she had feelings for her, manipulate her, Clarke was nothing but a disposable pawn in Lexa's game. Now as a result Clarke was forced to make the hardest decision of her life. Killing hundreds of people, destroying the essence of herself. A part of her died that day, a part of her that will never come back.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

They marched all day with little incident, hitting the commander's road before expected. It was a relief to all when they saw the small Triku village in the distance, all except Lexa. This small town in the outskirts of her land was always one she avoided at all costs, it had probably been 4 years since her last short visit. She merely came to offer support after a Pauna attack. As she guided her horse through the gates the towns residents all dropped to their knees in shock having not expected to see their Heda in their midst. As much as Lexa didn't like the thought of it, it was common knowledge that she hated the place. With a small gesture from her hand she instructed them to stand. Staying on her horse she addressed her people. "The mountain is dead, we have liberated our people. Many are sick, hungry and exhausted. You will assist them, care for them until we depart for the capital." She did not raise her voice but her words rang clear among her people. With a few strict instructions to her men those that had been rescued started to be split off into people's homes.

A loud scream caught Lexa's attention, looking round she saw a woman running as fast as her legs would carry her into the crowd. A small smile crept to Lexa's lips when she realised it was an ecstatic relative being reunited with their loved one. The poor thin man was almost knocked off his feet on impact, she let eyes linger for a few more seconds enjoying their happiness before several more cries of joy were heard.

At a time like this Lexa thought about the almost impossible decision she had to make at the mountain and how she made the right one, next to none of her warriors died, they will be going home to their families and nearly seven hundred people they thought lost to them forever were now safe again. It is not easy being Commander, their life is always about sacrifice and trying to do what's best for the many.

"Heda, my name is Marko from Polis, I have been overseeing the town since their warriors have been away with you, can I get you anything?"

Lexa regarded the man before speaking, she had, had dealings with him before and he was a trouble maker. "No." She did not thank him, sad to say she did not think someone in his position deserved her manners.

Content her people were being dealt with adequately Lexa reluctantly moved towards a small house a few rows of houses down. Set to one side it was nothing special, it looked remarkably like any other, tin roof, moss covered and rusty from years of neglect. But it wasn't like any others, this was her house, her family's house. She hadn't stepped foot in here for more years than she could remember. Opening the door the front room was dark and gloomy, the smell of damp was rife. What am I doing here? She thought to herself, why she felt the need to add to her already growing amount of suffering she did not know. But curiosity got the better of her, Lexa stepped into the small house and headed to the windows. Pulling the sleeve of her coat over the palm of her hand she wiped at the grotty window panes to allow some light in. Everything was in the same place, filthy of course but nothing had been moved. Memories of her childhood came flooding back to her, her parents and two older sisters occupying the small space. Not all her memories under this roof were fond, but when you have lost everything it's hard to remember the bad. Lexa went upstairs to her parents room, she was hoping to find a small trinket at first but steeled herself remembering that it would not do to dwell on the past, inanimate objects would not help her recover what was lost.

Moving down the narrow hall way she stepped into the impossibly tiny room she had shared with her sisters. Smiling she recalled some of their moments together, mainly with her eldest sister Irena. As she stepped further in her left foot shot through the rotten floor boards, thankfully she managed to save herself falling through it completely. The water damage was quite extensive, she almost felt guilty that she had never ordered the up keep of this place, but who would it have been for? Her family were gone, bled dry by the mountain. Pain creeping in Lexa snapped out of it and stalked out of the house leaving the door wide open. She could feel her self building her protective walls again, "weakness" Lexa she repeated in her head.

To her disdain she was intercepted by Marko again. "Heda I took the liberty of having your tent erected, I have heard you prefer your own surroundings. I have had them bring you fresh food..." Putting her hand up to silence him Lexa nodded in confirmation and walked to her tent. That man's very presence irritated her, he is extremely ambitious and has his eyes set on being an ambassador for his clan. He is of desert clan she was sure, why he felt the need to meddle in Trikru affairs and "oversee" things here was a good question. She was surprised her clan hadn't found a reason to rid him of his head, but then she was also content that they accepted the terms of her coalition for peace amongst the clans. She would speak to Marko back in Polis to ensure he remains within his capacity.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A thunderous applause and chanting could be heard for miles as the Commander led her army and rescued party through the gates of Polis. All that could be heard was "HEDA! HEDA! HEDA!" Thousands of her people filled the streets of Polis parting like the Red Sea as they came through. Many waved and bowed to their Commander, cheering for her as she was the one to bring their people home. Giving a few gracious nods to her people Lexa couldn't help but feel the swell in her chest. She loved her people, she truly did, she would die for them. Everything she did, it was for them.

The noise never bothered her Theron, he was always very accepting of this part of their job, receiving the crowds. But Lexa was always mindful that he is an animal that should not be subjected to unnecessary stresses like this and decided to let one of her people take him to the stables for a well deserved rest. Walking the remainder of the way, the crowds attempted to jump out so they could touch her, her guards as ever were there to ward them off. Reaching the platform Lexa could now see Titus and all her Natblidas standing with huge grins on their faces. With a graceful turn, her coat swooped in the wind, Lexa faced her people.

Not ever being a fan of shouting she had to raise her voice far more than she was used to, to address the crowd. "The mountain is no more! Our people have been saved! Find your friends and family, those who need it may seek sanctuary within these walls!" Short and sweet Lexa was reluctant to give full details of how the mountain was defeated, she knew that many of her warriors were angry that they had not had the chance for vengeance. Blood must have blood was of course always their way. She was concerned that by making the deal with Mount Weather would make people perceive her as being weak. Simple minded people do not understand the complexities that go into war. Or preventing a war. However this was a concern for another day, right now she needed to bathe, rest and find out what a mess those she left in charge of her city had made.

Finally after cleansing away weeks of filth Lexa finally started to feel more human. It was a welcome change to be able to wear her less formal wardrobe, no war attire, no armour, no full length coat and red sash. Allowing her hair to hang loosely to dry she walked over to the double doors that opened out onto her balcony. The air was cool and fresh, Lexa could see her breath in the wind. The view was the best there was in all of Polis, aside from the one from her throne room one floor above. Hundreds of feet above the ground this was the closest it must feel to flying she thought. She always enjoyed the view, it is one of the very few places she could come to clear her mind. It's always easier to gain perspective when she could see hundreds of tiny people hurrying along with their normal days, when every decision she made effects every single one-of them she thought.

Getting a chill with her wet hair Lexa came inside and wondered to the desk in her room. The organised mess of papers, maps and plans was exactly how she'd left it with the addition of a new pile stacked in the corner. Picking them up she threw herself down onto one of the sofas in the centre of the room making herself comfortable with her legs tucked up underneath her. With a large sigh she picked up the first of the papers, a Commander's work is never done. An hour has passed and the light was starting to dwindle in her room, she was pleasantly surprised that most things had been taken care of to an acceptable standard. Obviously she was going to have to go through everything so that all was done her way, it would take time but that was the way it had to be.

A knock on the door drew her attention, slightly annoyed Lexa had explicitly stated she was not to be disturbed by anyone including Titus. "Enter!"

"Apologies Heda, we have the scouts from the mountain, they insisted you would want to hear from them." Immediately Lexa jumped off the sofa "bring them."

As the two men entered Lexa almost forgot to breathe waiting to hear their news. "Apologies Heda..." growing impatient with their formalities Lexa gestured with her hand."Speak! What do you know?"

"The Sky people live, they managed to save most of their people. I believe they have gone back to Arkadia."

"And what of Clarke Kom Skaikru?"

"She is also alive Heda, she was seen to leave Arkadia soon after they all arrived. She is out fending for herself it seems. Our people have started to address her as Wanheda, Commander of death."

"What do you mean she is alone fending for herself?" The puzzled looks on the men's faces said to Lexa that it was self explanatory. But she could not let them know her despair at the thought of Clarke out there alone after everything she had been through. "You have done well, dismissed." The men shuffled out of the room, looking at her guards "see to it these men are well looked after tonight, before they head home tomorrow."

Closing the door Lexa's mind was reeling, Clarke is alive but not safe. If she could she would have saddled up Theron and left the capital until she found her. But this was not a possibility, being the Commander her place was here especially after being away for so long. She would send someone for her, to bring her back to safety, unharmed. With that Lexa flew out of her room to find the one man she knew would do the job.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Clarke had lost count of the days she'd spent away from Arkadia, but she supposed it must have been close to twenty. She had surprised herself at how well she has adapted to surviving out here alon. The elements had been harsh and the food supply was limited. Obviously growing up on the Ark she had never had to hunt or learn to scavenge, but not only had she become accustomed to hunting Clarke rather enjoyed it. She often kept to smaller kills such as rabbits and squirrels for herself, but the larger animals were good for trading. About two weeks ago Clarke had a stroke of good fortune when she came across the small trading cabin deep within the woods, here she was able to swap her kills for more appropriate survival gear and weapons. Not only had she been fortunate in that sense, but this was how she learned of 'Wanheda' the young woman the Grounders were searching for. With that she was able to disguise her blonde hair and avoid anyone passing through.

Clarke had set up camp in a small cave somewhere within Trikru territory, she didn't know how long she could stay but knew it was safer than Azgeda lands. She'd never met anyone from Azgeda before but had heard enough stories from the Grounders to make a point of never doing so.

Tonight was particularly cold, snow had settled and turned thick sheets of ice, Clarke knew she would be in real trouble if she didn't keep the fire burning tonight. It's a dangerous move almost inviting predators. But what other choice did she have?

Lying down on a newly skinned fur from a recent kill Clarke closed her eyes with knife in hand hoping for a nightmare free night. In that moment little did she know she was in fact being hunted herself.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"She left us there to die! The grounders cannot be trusted! Especially that child they call Commander." Pike's voice rang out for all to hear in Arkadia. Things had changed in her people Octavia noticed, they were excited by what he was saying nodding in agreement. Kane was struggling to be heard at every turn. "I am not excusing the Commanders actions at the mountain, but she is not a savage, I have spent time with her. She is a visionary. We need to establish new grounds for a truce between our people."

"Seriously? This is your plan for us? Hope the grounders play nice and give us a truce?" Pike mocked, looking out at the crowd "No we need to strike first, take out their leader and decorate Arkadia with her head to show these Grounders we're here to stay! We'll take their lands for our selves..."

"Can you hear yourself Pike?! They outnumber us 100:1! We can have peace!"

Standing alongside Lincoln Octavia could see Kane was losing the people as they booed at this notion. "We have the fire power to kill them all twice over. If you elect me chancellor I promise you this world!"

"What are we going to do?" Lincoln looked down at her. "There is no way Arkadia will win this war, Azgeda alone will crush us."

Seeing nothing but the grim situation Octavia turned to him "we need to find Clarke and send word to the Commander."

"After the mountain do you really think she will be any better?" He asked recalling Lexa's heartless betrayal.

"What other options do we have Lincoln?"

Marching down the corridors of her tower Lexa headed towards the early morning council meeting. It was little passed dawn when she summoned the ambassadors. Plagued by dreams she was up earlier than usual and thought it better to utilise this time. The truth of it was she could not stand the silence, the silence of not having any word on Clarke's whereabouts or if her man had in fact been successful in apprehending her. The thought of Azgeda finding Clarke was too much for Lexa to bare. Attempting to put it from her mind she switched like the face of a coin stowing Lexa away and bringing forward the Commander.

Armour firmly in place, full length black coat and red sash flying out behind her, Lexa stormed into her throne room. All the ambassadors dropped to their knees bar one man. The tension in the room was palpable, Lexa was in no mood today. News had come regarding both Azgeda and Arkadia and neither made her happy. Without speaking she threw the standing Azgeda ambassador and icy look. Before she could address him Titus stepped forward furious at the obvious disrespect he was displaying to their Heda. "Kneel before your Commander you Azgeda dog!"

"Em Pleni!" Lexa cut in. "Stand. I have an announcement to make." Standing tall Lexa clasped her hands round her back and regarded each one of their faces. "Azgeda have been moving half their army closer and closer to Trikru capital Ton DC, I have also had reports of the rest of that army is heading to Polis its self..." she trailed off allowing her words to sink in. Finally her gaze landed upon the Azgeda ambassador, "what do you have to say?" With a sneer he stepped forward into the middle of the room. "These are merely military exercises, no threat to the coalition meant. Queen Nia would never expect you to quiver so. Lexa." A few hushed voices of shock and outrage could be heard among the other eleven ambassadors at the sheer audacity of speaking the Commander's true name. This was a privilege only given to a small handful of people.

Lexa raised both hands to once again silence the room. Her face a true mask of indifference, her eyes didn't even narrow at the bold insult. "Come speak with me on the balcony in private. I have a message for your queen."

"A message I will be happy to deliv..." and with one powerful kick square in the abdomen with as much strength as she could muster the Azgeda Branwoda was launched off the balcony to his death. With one fluid motion Lexa casually sat on her throne and gracefully lifted one leg to cross the other and turned her attention back to the room. Inadvertently she began tapping her middle finger gently on the arm of her throne, "Queen Nia belongs to my coalition, you all belong to my coalition. Movement of any army can be seen as an act of war. Nia will retreat her army, and send me a new ambassador to replace that pathetic excuse that is now decorating the ground." She gave a look to Indra who stood to Lexa's right when she finished speaking to ensure her orders were followed and directed to Azgeda immediately.

"Now for Arkadia. I have received word that the sky people have elected a new chancellor. One who does not share my vision of peace. I believe we could have a strong ally in Skaikru but to rid them of their faulty leadership first."

"Why Heda? These people have murdered our people, tried to steal our lands and bombed our villages! Why would you want to have an alliance with them?!" One of the ambassadors piped up. "I do not want an alliance with them, I want them in my coalition. I want them to become the thirteenth clan."

Every face in the room fell including Fliemkipa Titus's. After a second they all began to speak out, all trying to be heard. "Shof op! This is not a negotiation! Skaikru are untrained, naïve nut potentially dangerous. But they destroyed the mountain, they have medicine and technology that can aid our people if we allow them to join us. Skaikru will bow before me and they will live under my law. We will give them the chance. If they do not accept my terms then you will have your war. But first we need to rid them of their current leaders."

"How do you know they will accept your terms? How do you know they can be trusted with peace?"

"I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Clarke struggled the whole time, her hands were bound and a rough straw bag covered her head. In the cave she had managed to spring to her feet, knife in hand ready to cut his throat. He danced around her clearly trying to subdue rather than maim. Eventually her captor had to bring this pointless charade to an end and landed one heavy punch in the face that made her hit the ground hard. Seeing stars Clarke was then unable to stop him from binding her and taking her to where ever it was he was going.

Tasting the dried blood on her lips Clarke lashed out her legs as hard as she could. It was evident this was doing very little to dissuade him. After half an hour of jutting, screaming and lashing he dropped her to the floor. Removing the bag from her face he leaned in close to her snarling. "Shof op!"

"Don't talk to me in your primitive tongue! You're a warrior, I know you know my language! Who are you and what do you want?" The man said nothing, he was well built, tall and handsome aside from the vulgar keloid scars etched into to his face. Clarke immediately knew what they were, these were Azgeda markings. He was taking her back to his Queen. The realisation flooded over Clarke, she recalled the story Lexa had shared with her the day they cremated Finn at Ton DC. How the Queen had kidnapped Costia, Lexa's love and beheaded her after weeks of torture. Seeing the blood drain from her face the man knew that this silly little girl recognised him. "My name is Rowan. You are coming with me one way or the other. They would prefer you alive...but that's up to you."

Swallowing deeply Clarke nodded "what does she want with me?"

"That's up to her."

The council meeting had left Lexa mentally exhausted. She had left the room at great haste trying to avoid then inevitable argument with Titus following her revelation about Skaikru. Her mood was fouling as the day progressed and she knew her temper would snap if she had remained with the Fleimkepa. As tempting as it was to also kick him off the balcony this was never going to be acceptable practice. Walking now at a slower pace towards the Natblida's training grounds Lexa started to feel a sense of guilt, she had neglected their training so much since her return to Polis. There were so many matters that needed her immediate attention she had little time for her young ones.

Watching as they trained with their staffs she could see Aden giving the smaller ones helpful advice. He was becoming more and more like a leader. It was strange but he somehow seemed older and taller. She has only been gone several weeks, his hair had the same auburn tinge as Costia's did that she so missed. Smiling to herself she continued to watch their training.

One small girl squealed in pain as her opponent smacked the back of her hand with his staff to disarm her. It was not a low blow, but perhaps a little too hard. Walking over Lexa casually jumped the waist high fence into the grounds. All the Natblidas jumped in horror and knelt before her, including the young one still crying over her injured hand. Lexa dropped to her knees in front of her tilting up her chin with one finger. "Shhh now, it's alright let me see." Looking at the dark bruise appearing on her hand Lexa placed a small kiss on it smiling down at her "you see, kiss it and make it better." The small girl giggled at the normally stern Commanders silliness. Wiping away the girls tears Lexa stood up with her arms out stretched inviting the Natblidas in for a hug. They all leapt at the chance to show Lexa their affection with such enthusiasm she almost lost her footing. Laughing and shouting all at once, they had so many questions for their Heda. "Now Natblidas settle down!" She said still smiling, the muscles in her face felt as though they were pulling uncomfortably, it had been so long since she had smiled. "I am sorry I have not been to see you since my return."

"We thought you were mad at us." One of the youngest ones said tugging on her own ear. Lexa scooped her up into her arms. "No, no! Never. I have just been very busy. So busy that I have barely had time to eat. But I am done now, so we can carry on with training today. And how about normal lessons with me in the throne room in the morning?" They all smiled and cheered at this, none of them ever enjoyed Titus's teachings and from her own experience she could not blame them!

Removing her coat Lexa placed it away from the dirt, she picked up her staff and twisted it slowly in hand then directly pointing it towards Aden, stepping forward with his own weapon he accepted her challenge. Bowing to her, Lexa responded by lifting her staff in acknowledgment. "Gather round and watch Natblidas." All eyes transfixed on the match about to ensue. Aden was quick, flicking out a strike towards Lexa's middle, which was easily blocked he advanced quickly again with the other end of the stick, this time aiming for her head. Ducking back Lexa lifted her own staff managing to slide it under Aden's pulling it towards her ripping it from his grasp within seconds. Raising his hands Aden yielded as he knew there was no point in continuing without a weapon. Surprised by how quick she was to disarm Aden, Lexa gave him a quizzical look. None were better than she but Aden was very talented and could give Lexa a half way decent sparing match. "Enough for today, go home and enjoy the rest of your evening little ones, Gremma! Go to the healers, let them look at your hand." Tapping Aden on the shoulder Lexa signalled that she wishes for him to remain.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Surveying the horizon from the roofs ledge of her tower Lexa revised her earlier opinion of her balcony having the best view of Polis. It had been many years since her last trip to the roof.

"What's bothering you Aden?"

He put his head down in response, watching his feet dangle in the light wind. "You will be disappointed in me Heda."

Lexa clicked her tongue in mock annoyance and sat forward so he could see her. "You know the score, its Lexa when we're alone. And nothing you say will disappoint me, I care for your welfare Aden do you understand?" She asked softly. "Sha Lexa I know. When you went to deal with the Sky people and the mountain you were gone for so long, I truly feared for you. You're my only family." Tears rolling down his face, Lexa gently wiped them away.

"I will die one day Aden, that is an inevitability. My spirit will move on and choose its successor which will likely be you." Nodding his head in acknowledgement to her words Aden couldn't help but feel deflated at Lexa's lack of understanding. "You are the most promising Natblida and of course the closest to my heart." Looking up in shock at her words Lexa gave him a small heart felt smile. "You and I have a connection, something that can't be explained to anyone else. I love you, you little Branwoda." This brought a small chuckle to them both. As she stood Lexa turned to leave gesturing to Aden to come along when he stopped in her tracks. "Do you miss them Lexa?" Knowing exactly who he meant she replied.

"Every day." The faces of all those lost to her came to the fore front of her mind. Her mother and farther, her eldest sister Irena, whose features remarkably similar to Lexa's own now. It always caused her great pain to remember Irena, she was always there for her, always the hero to stop the torment of their other sister Adriana. Where Irena was soft, maternal and could always find the beauty in life, Adriana seemed to make it her personal goal to be the exact opposite. She could often be cruel to Lexa and try to cause her as much misery as possible. The three sisters could not have differed more. Lexa knew out of all of them she perhaps had qualities of both, but again her superiority allowed her to never give into her feelings. She could be both ruthless and compassionate. The memories of Irena and Adriana gave Lexa mixed emotions, despite the differences between Adriana and herself she was her blood and her loss was often felt. Lexa pondered on what could have been had the mountain not taken them from her. Of course she would have still been taken to Polis to be trained, and she would still be commander. But would they be proud? Would Irena have had half a dozen children that she would hustle into Polis every other week to take advantage of their Auntie while she worked? Would Adriana be a great warrior in her armies? A small snort came to her at the thought. As if she would ever accept Lexa's rule. Despite Lexa being of the night blood legacy Adriana had never accepted it, and would often let Lexa know that she was never to be commanded by her little sister. Forgetting herself she turned to Aden. "I miss all of them, my parents, sisters and of course your sister too. Come. It's cold and I have many things that need my attention."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Clarke struggled to keep pace, hands bound and attached to a rope Rowan was practically dragging her. She knew she had to make every attempt to keep up as she'd be subjected to being thrown over his shoulder again. At least while she was on her own feet there was a better chance of escape. Thankfully the weather made their journey slow, the snow had become thick and was difficult to navigate at times.

Clarke behaved herself, kept quiet and tried to do as she was instructed with the hope he would think her slightly more trustworthy. This would surely be her best chance of catching him off guard. Head down and trudging with the last of her energy Clarke hadn't noticed Rowan coming to a complete stop, walking full force into his solid back. She let out a loud grunt. Grabbing hold of her and ducking down, his face uncomfortably close to hers he gestured for her to be quiet. Holding her breath she glanced round trying to see the threat. Seeing nothing she opened her mouth to question him, but before she could utter a sound the majority of her face was covered by is massive filthy hand. Feeling a sting as he reopened the wound on her lip, Clarke glared at him. "Stay low. Do not be seen. And do not move from this spot." He warned.

Rowan let go of her and crept as close to the ground as he could. Clarke could hear distant footsteps, looking toward the tree line she could see three men, all wearing thick pelts and furs and weapons drawn at the ready. As they got closer Clarke could see scarred markings on their faces, much like Rowan's. These were Azgeda warriors. If these were Romans kin why was he hiding?

Without notice Rowan launched himself at the men striking the first in the face with his blade. The other two charged at him, the sound of metal clashing rang out. Clarke had to snap out of her confused trance and take the opportunity to run, with one quick glance behind her she saw the two Ice Nation men fall to the floor in a bloody mess. It appeared one had lost the contents of his abdomen as the other lost his head. Horrified Clarke ran as fast as she could across the icy plain.

Hearing nothing but thumping Clarke opened her eyes and could only register the pounding in her head. Through blurred vision she could see a camp fire. "I told you to stay put." Rowan grunted, he approached her grabbing the front of her furs hoisting her into a seated position. "What happened?" Feeling the large swelling to her left cheek. Saying nothing Rowan turned his back to her sitting back down to tend the rabbit on the fire. "If you run again I will remove your throat." Not even with a look in her direction he threw half the rabbit at her feet. Clarke sat frozen, she wasn't sure if it was because of the cold winter's night or the fact that this was not an empty threat. Feeling completely helpless Clarke considered what horrors tomorrow would bring when Rowan presented her to Queen Nia.

Abbey was beside her self. It had been weeks since Clarke had left Arkadia and every rescue team sent out to find her came back empty handed. Now what was worse they received news that she had been taken by the grounders. Of course rumours should never be taken as solid truth but Lincoln had managed to intercept the small group of grounders talking about the great Wanheda being taken.

She was completely helpless, there was nothing she could do to save her, her own daughter. Now Pike had taken over as Chancellor all search and rescue parties had been called off. He had tried to spin some rubbish about needing all the man power and resources they have to keep Arkadia safe. A curfew and orders to remain within a one mile radius of their gates had also been put into place, anyone caught in breach of these new rules would be subjected to capital punishment.

Hurriedly she passed one of the engine rooms of the ark and ducked into the small adjoining ventilation room. Thankfully she was met by Kane, Raven, Lincoln and Octavia. In hushed tones they had no time to waste and Abbey dove straight in. "Have we heard any more about Clarke?"

"No, all we know is the Grounders took her. But we don't know where she is Abbey." Lincoln stated in an empathetic tone, but the use of the word Grounders referring to his own people left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"But who Lincoln? Was it's your clan? Trikru? What could they possibly want with a nineteen year old girl?!"

"I overheard it was the Ice nation that took her. They'll most likely take her to Queen Nia in Azgeda, I am guessing she wants the power of Wanheda." He finished without thinking. Octavia gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs to stop him from divulging anymore to an already hysterical Abbey. "What does that even mean? What is a Wanheda?"

"Just a superstition Dr Griffin." He tried to cover up clearing his throat. Abbey's face contorted into a mask of rage. "Do not lie to me! What aren't you telling me? I have a right to know!"

Kane stepped forward gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "Abbey we must be quiet. Lincoln what do you know?"

Sighing he gave Octavia an apologetic look, she rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Abbey apparently Lincoln's people believe that Wanheda is a person who is the Commander of death. After the mountain the people started to believe its Clarke." She said.

"That's absurd! And you said they want the power of this Wanheda." Looking at Lincoln, he realised it wasn't a statement it was a question. "They believe if they kill her they will be able to take her power. And become the Commander of death themselves."

Placing a hand to her forehead Abbey couldn't think straight.

"Yeah but you said this was just a superstition right? This Queen character surely isn't that stupid to think this is real?"

"Raven is right. It's all just superstition Abbey. We will find Clarke. I promise. We just have to sort the mess out here before we can leave." Continuing Kane shifted his focus. "Octavia did you manage to get word to the Commander about the situation here in Arkadia?"

"I think so, I used the blind spot like you said to slip out of the fence. I found Nyko and explained everything. We just have to hope he got it to the capital."

"Why the hell are we in contact with that grounder bitch? Why does she need to know about what's going on here?" Raven exclaimed, the thought of Lexa instantly making her blood boil. "Because Raven she is the only one who might listen and try and help us. If she is aware we are trying to over throw this mad man and avoid going to war with her she may accept terms of peace. If Pike tries to do anything that he claimed they will kill us all." Kane stated firmly. Shrinking back Raven had nothing else to say. "So what now? Do you want me to head to Ton DC to find Indra? Maybe we can arrange to meet with the Commander?"

"No Octavia, it's too risky. Pike will have your head if he catches you. I think we need to wait a few more days to hear word. If not we're on our own. We just have to prey the Commander sees reason."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The morning air was crisp, the sky clear of clouds displaying a wondrous spectrum of colour as the sun bang to rise. This morning was hers, no paperwork no meetings. All responsibilities could wait Lexa thought, she needed this. Personal time was a virtue she rarely afforded herself. Heading to the stables she bit into an apple she'd swiped from the kitchen as she passed, breakfast was also a custom she hardly had time for.

Theron had his own stable set aside, larger than any other. It was always maintained by her servants but it was Lexa who groomed and cared for the huge beast. Patting him she rested her face against his, matching her breathing and enjoying their comfortable connection. Partially chomping into her half eaten apple to free up her hands Lexa pulled out a further two apples from her coat, someone else was in for some breakfast.

After they had finished eating she brushed his magnificent black coat until a flawless sheen covered him. Both content she had done a good job, Lexa fitted her saddle and reins. Early morning was always the best time of day to ride, they didn't get to do it anywhere near as often as they wanted but the beautiful day waiting outside couldn't be squandered.

Galloping out of Polis's gates they found themselves in a familiar meadow that branched for miles. Riding with no particular destination Lexa enjoyed the rhythm of hooves cantering along the frozen soil.

Thoughts of Clarke began to take over as she moved farther away from the capital. Where is she? Is she safe? Why was this taking so long? She longed to see her again, but only for selfish reasons. Clarke is special, no one could make her feel things the way she does. Lexa had been hollow for so many years and devoid of any emotion. She never thought it possible to feel like this again. Perhaps one day Clarke will understand and maybe even forgive her after the mountain.

Lexa knew deep down the main reason for her own persistence to build peace with Arkadia wasn't just due to Clarke. Though she wanted to win her over, and build what they had before. Lexa had simply had enough of war. Haven't enough people died on both sides? She wants to build a legacy where her people can be safe. And her people of course includes Clarke.

Lexa has a difficult road ahead of her, the twelve clans do not believe Arkadia should be welcomed into the coalition, and Skaikru plan to go to war with her due to their newly elected chancellor. The situation was becoming painfully difficult to control. Lexa knew she had to visit Arkadia and address this fool called Pike. She would leave in several days, looking back to Polis Lexa would order Titus to make the arrangements.

"HEDA!" Snapping her head back six of her guards on horseback were riding at haste towards her.

"They are here! Approaching the South Gate."

Kicking her heel and clicking her tongue Lexa and Theron tore up the firm ground beneath them, her guards closely following behind.

Two people stood by the solid gate, Lexa instantly recognised the tall man in front of her. Rowan wore a smug smile across his handsome face, beside him was a dishevelled young woman whose hands were tied behind her back and a tattered straw bag over her head.

In one fluid motion Lexa swung herself from the stallion not trusting herself to get too close she hung back. Using every fibre of self control, she wore the solid expressionless mask desperate not to show her tortured feelings. Waving a hand to her guards they moved closer to the prisoner and removed the hood. Holding her breath and not truly believing it to be real until she saw the deep blue eyes for herself.

Time almost stood still as she realised that the woman before her truly was Clarke Kom Skaikru. Relief hit her hard, for a second she was unsure if her legs would support her. Leaving her moment of awe behind Lexa came back to reality and noticed the angry swelling to her cheek and split lip that was pushing against a filthy cloth being used to gag her. Clarke appeared as though she has been left in the feeding ground of a Pauna.

Furious Lexa flashed a dangerous glare at Rowan "your orders were to bring her to me unharmed."

Unfazed "she did not come easy."

Remembering exactly who he had kidnapped, his response almost humoured her. "I expect not."

"You have what you want. Now honour our deal. Lift my banishment."

Unimpressed with his manner Lexa simply quirked an eyebrow. "No. Our deal is void. I will lift your banishment when your Mother complies with my law. The Ice nation's army is dangerously close to the capital. It won't be tolerated. Seize Prince Rowan of Azgeda."

Baring his teeth he did not fight the two guards who relieved him of his weapons and dragged him through the gates.

Turning back to Clarke she was finally able to pay her, her full attention. Sadly the girl she was used to seeing had changed. The savage look in her eyes was unlike anything she had ever seen. Gulping she removed the tight gag from her mouth. "I am sorry it had to be this was Clarke." And in an instant Clarke lunged forward in and attempt to tear up the woman in front of her. The remainder of Lexa's guards quickly took hold of her and hauled her back. Now out of physical reach Clarke spat directly into the Commander's face screaming curses and threats. Taken aback Lexa jumped in surprise. Her guards a force to be reckoned with removed Clarke from her feet and dragged her away, all that could be heard was "I'll kill you!" As she fought ferociously trying to claw her way towards Lexa.

Wiping her face with her hand She couldn't control the palpitations in her chest, she knew Clarke was hurt but she had certainly not prepared herself for that response. Stepping towards Theron she wiped the remainder of saliva from the crease of her eye, she felt the full impact of everything she had done. Clarke hated her, she may never be able to fix this.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Lexa sat at her grand desk in her throne room, scribing away trying to reply to the leader of Shallow Valley clan. Titus entered through the double doors unannounced, annoyingly being the Fleimkepa he rarely needed special permission to approach her. Bowing low "Heda." Lexa merely gave a slow blink of her eye lids in recognition of his presence, she continued to write. Understanding that Lexa was in no mood to carry a conversation he began "I see you have successfully apprehended Wanheda." Again being met with no response he continued. "I noticed she was being escorted from the cells to your guest quarters." Not looking up Lexa's tone was abrupt, "if you have something to say Titus stop wasting my time and say it." Clenching his jaw bristling at his commander Titus did not hold back. "What are you doing Lexa? You have Wanheda, strike her down and take her power! Queen Nia would be a fool to ever move against you again."

Throwing down her stylus Lexa sat back in her chair and draped her hands over the arm rest and looked at him for the first time since he entered the room. "I am not going to do that Titus. Clarke will remain unharmed..."

"Clarke?" Exclaiming at the use of her name. "Is she the reason you are so compelled to align us with Skaikru? This girl?"

He had gone too far, Lexa stood bringing herself to her full height and lifting her chin. "Know your place Fleimkepa. The Skai girl is none of your concern. We will make every effort to make peace with Arkadia and bring them into the coalition."

"But Heda they have done too much. Our people will never accept them, they deserve their vengeance. Blood must have blood!"

"Skaikru have already answered for their crimes. They brought down the mountain, we can use them to our advantage. Their medicine and technology could be a new start for our people."

"Heda I urge you to see reason. Azgeda have a personal vendetta against Skaikru also, and by inviting them to your table you antagonise Nia further. You talk of peace but we are on the brink of war with Ice nation."

Growing impatient Lexa wanted to end the conversation. "I will deal with Nia. She has retracted her army and seems to be complying with my orders. I will leave for Arkadia with in the week, make the arrangements, I will require a small escort only. This is a diplomatic mission, but if I must kill Pike then so be it. Dismissed." Titus didn't dare speak out again, he had seen the dangerous look in her eye before, not wanting to press her further he bowed and left the room in silence.

Lexa could feel the stress building in her chest, she had never had to deal with this much hostility from so many origins. She felt like she was losing the faith of her people, she has to tread very carefully. The next few moves she made where going to change the course of her people's future forever.

"Oh this is bad. This is really, really bad." Raven exclaimed breathless as she turned the corner. "Pike has sent your brother and a group to a Trikru village. I think he's 'clearing' the area." Octavia's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean? Bellamy wouldn't do that?!"

"I think we have a bigger issue than Bellamy, if Pike's orders are carried out we will never have peace with the Grounders." Kane added in. "Octavia can you slip out again and find out what's going on?"

"Sure." Lincoln stepped forward indicating he was going with her. Pike's guard detail was extensive around the gates. The small blind spot Octavia had used before was thankfully still benign and they had no chance of being electrocuted thanks to Sinclair. It was situated behind a large piece of wreckage allowing them to go unseen by the vantage point above.

They hadn't got the time to wait for the cover of darkness, so Raven did what she does best, make a bang. Using the smallest amount of gun powder she managed create a rather larger than expected explosion in a small storage hut. "Oops." Kane looked at her despairingly before running forward to try and gather help to tackle to small blaze. Thankfully it was enough to turn the guard's attention to allow Octavia and Lincoln to escape unnoticed.

Moving through the trees they headed towards the small Trikru village on the border, they heard multiple gun fire shots in the near distance. Lincoln grabbed Octavia's sleeve to slow her, putting a finger to his mouth. They peered through the leaves only to confirm their fears. Pike and his men had slaughtered the village. The bodies of the men women and children lay strewn across the floor. Octavia caught a glimpse of her brother holding a rifle to one of the motionless bodies on the ground, kicking him with his foot. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, everything told her this was her big brother. But he didn't look like Bellamy, his face was cold, eyes dark and soulless as he inspected the dead. Octavia could feel the bile rising in her throat, shaking she dug her hands into the ground. He would pay. Lincoln again grabbed her, preventing her from doing anything foolish. "Look...watch." Drawing her attention back to Pike they could see a small device in his hand. He had taken what looked like a sample of soil from the ground, a wide grin spread across his face as he inspected the results. Being so far away they couldn't determine what he said to his comrades but they all appeared pleased with their handy work.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

After being thrown into a filthy cell Clarke was less that pleased when she realised she was sat incarcerated opposite Rowan, allegedly the Prince of Azgeda. She let out a groan, trying to move herself as far away from him as possible. Only one set of metal bars separated them but still the pleasure of his company had truly expired. "You're not pleased to see me Wanheda?" He teased.

"Go to hell!"

"I am surprised you're still alive, I thought that heartless bitch would have had your head by now."

Rolling her eyes she bit back. "Why on earth did you bring me here? To Lexa of all people! If you really are the prince of Azgeda then that makes your mother Nia. I thought she also wanted my head."

He let out a small humourless snort. "The history of me and my mother is a complicated tale. That being said I have been banished from my lands, Lexa is the only one with the authority to override the Queen. To be honest I also thought it more beneficial to be in her favour than my mother's." Spitting on the floor his facial features became sour, "but obviously the liar that she is used me and that is that."

Clarke felt no sympathy for Rowan but she did know exactly how he felt. "Yeah, she has a habit of doing that. If I had the chance I would end her." Unexpectedly Rowan stood up pressing his face to the bars of his cell. "You are not dead, which means she is not done with you yet. She will most likely want an audience with you. Take this." A glint of silver shon from under his sleeve. "Her guards weren't very thorough. Take this a put it through that traitors heart." Clarke looked at him, he meant it. She took the blade and stuffed it into her boot. Before they could exchange anymore words the doors of the prison opened and three guards came in, each grasping a clump of her clothing before binding her hands again.

Roughly escorting her through the tall building Clarke had no idea where she was going. She slowed her breathing and tried to focus her mind, she was probably being brought before the Commander. Trying to come up with a plan that resulted in the death of the Lexa and leaving this tower alive proved difficult under pressure. One of the guards opened a door and the others practically threw her through it. Catching her footing she held her breath peering around the room looking for Lexa. To her surprise there was no Commander, she was alone in a large bedroom. The room was well lit, with beautiful woven decorations with intricate embroideries. A larger bed than she was used to sat in the corner of the room and a small table and comfortable looking chair took up the centre. One of the guards cut her bindings loose and left without a word.

Clarke immediately ran to the door to find it had been locked, she surveyed the room again and found a large plate of food on the table and a fresh set of ordinary Grounder clothes laid out on the bed. In a fit of frustration Clarke flung the plate of food across the room. What was Lexa playing at? What game was she playing now? Exhausted Clarke lay down on the large rug on the floor, she knew she was being petty by refusing the luxuries on offer, but she was not going to be in Lexa's debt. Before shutting her eyes she felt her boot feeling the concealed blade, just making sure it was still there.

It had been two days since Clarke had been brought to Polis, the guards reported that she had not washed and her clothes remained unchanged. She had refused all meals and refused to see her. Lexa felt completely helpless, she wanted nothing more than to see Clarke and to talk to her and explain everything. But she listened to her wishes and stayed away, the fact that she had not touched an ounce of food was worrying, but Lexa knew she could not concern herself with the Skai girl's welfare.

The situation at Arkadia had become critical, the recent attack on a nearby village was the last straw. Their chancellor had to die, the diplomatic mission would be no more. She would go to Arkadia to collect Pikes head, hopefully that would appease her people for technically blood would have answered blood. It wouldn't be the slaughter of Skaikru her people would want but it would hopefully be seen as a middle ground. Kane will then take control of the small clan and she would add them to her coalition. Feeling a tension building in her shoulders she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

It was time. Lexa gathered her coat and buckled the metal lattice that encased her waist and fitted the red sash of the Commander and headed to the guest quarters. This time she was prepared, she had her guard up and walls firmly in place, she is the Commander and she has a duty to fulfil.

Marching straight through the doors without introduction Lexa found Clarke stood looking out of the window. Jutting her head to the guards they left and closed the door leaving the two young women alone. "Clarke we need to talk." She stated in a matter of fact tone. "I granted your wishes and stayed away for two days now."

"So you thought you'd come anyway. Go away Lexa I have nothing to say to you."

"That is a luxury neither of us can afford. I've come to you to tell you of the mess your people in Arkadia are leaving in their wake."

Rolling her eyes Clarke shook her head. "As if there is anything you can say that I will believe."

"Your people have elected a new chancellor and have created acts of war. They have murdered dozens of my people for reasons unknown. I have an agenda that involved peace yet your people throw it in my face."

Barking out a laugh of mockery she stepped closer. "Reasons unknown? I don't condone their actions 'Commander' but after what you did at the mountain you seriously wonder why they don't trust you?"

Eyes as solid as stone Lexa regarded her. "If you were in my position would you have chosen differently? Saved your people at the price of mine?"

"I don't betray my friends!"

"Wake up Clarke, this is about doing what is right for the many. Besides it does not do to dwell on the past, what is done is done. I want to rectify what is happening in Arkadia and replace their leadership." Lexa stepped as close as she dared to the younger woman. "I want your people to become my people. I want Skaikru to become the thirteenth clan."

Looking deep into Lexa's eyes Clarke could see nothing behind them. "You don't give a damn about my people." She stepped away turning her back on Lexa. Every emotion she could possibly feel was making its way to the surface, she could feel her self shaking with anger. "Clarke..." Lexa stepped forward and was met with nothing but rage. Clarke had brandished her dagger and pressed it dangerously close to the Commander's throat. Blade threatening to slice through her skin Lexa merely stood there. Dropping her guard she looked into the tortured blue eyes of the girl in front of her. Clarkes face was so close she could feel her quickened breath across her face. Every wall Lexa had built to protect herself melted away, her true feelings and vulnerability were left in plain sight for Clarke to see. Barely above a whisper Lexa managed a simple "I'm sorry." Not being able to say anything else her emotions threatened to drown her. Clarke overcome with the same emotion burst into tears, she pushed Lexa away retracting the knife. Gaining her balance Lexa's eyes never left Clarke's. "I never meant to turn you into this. You are free to go. I am heading to Arkadia in one days time. I will escort you myself should you not wish to leave earlier." With one last whisper of "I am sorry." Lexa bolted from the room leaving a crying Clarke behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Heda." Titus bowed his head as Lexa came to stand next to him in the Natblida's training grounds. "Have you adjusted the arrangements for Arkadia?"

"Sha Heda, four hundred warriors have been assembled and will accompany you to Arkadia, I have also sent word to the leaders of Trikru and Flokru to be on standby to send their forces to your aid should you require them." Lexa let out a low hum in acknowledgement. She had been home barley two weeks and was compelled to leave again, watching her young ones she felt that familiar guilt. She hoped that they would understand, especially Aden, who not long ago confided in her about his fear of losing her.

But as always her duty always came first, she would speak with them on her return about the never ending impossible choices she has recently had to make. She would turn this awful situation into a lesson she hoped they would all gain from. She turned away and headed back to her tower.

Lexa entered her room and fell back onto her bed fully clothed and still wearing her ceremonial armour. She stared blankly at the tiled ceiling feeling numb, how had it all come to this? She couldn't bring herself to think of the events of this afternoon, it cut too deep, too painful to comprehend. Tomorrow she would escort Clarke back to her people and never see her again, however the events unfold Lexa was dead to Clarke. Silent tears rolled down her face and her vision become completely blurred. How could she let this happen again?

A small tap on her door drew Lexa to stand wiping her wet face feverishly. "Enter!" Her guards opened the door, "Heda, Wanheda to see you." She gave them a terse nod and Clarke entered the room.

Lexa could barely look at her and busied herself by removing her armour awaiting her to start the conversation. "If what you say is true about Arkadia why haven't you just wiped them out? What game is it that you're playing Lexa?"

Clarke's demeanour had softened since their last interaction, her voice was harsh but her eyes betrayed her. They were fluid, unguarded just the way Lexa recalled them when she first met Clarke. "I told you, I want your people to become my people. I have had enough of war Clarke. Are you not tiered?" She responded honestly as she painstakingly placed each garment in its rightful place. Now stood in a simple long sleeved black top the clung to her figure and tight black trousers she began unlacing her boots. Once her feet were freed she walked over to the centre of the room lighting several more candles before casually flinging herself across the full length of the sofa.

Having never seen Lexa behave in such a nonchalant manner Clarke felt little off guard as it was just several hours ago she had a knife to the woman's throat. "Yes Lexa I am tiered, but I find it hard to truly understand why you would go through so much trouble for people you claim to be causing you so much trouble and not mention how you're ignoring your own people's opinion on the matter!"

"I think we have a lot we can learn from each other. And I think that many people have been lost on both sides."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I will give your people the chance to give up their leader, agree to my reign and laws. Resist and they will all die." She said simply.

Mulling everything over Clarke's considered another angle the Commander hadn't mentioned.

"Hmm, you need us don't you? The decision you made at mount weather made you look weak. You chose to make a deal with the enemy instead of standing and fighting and now Azgeda are exploiting that weakness. You need our fire power and guns to fight the Ice nation don't you." She laughed in realisation. Lexa sat up, "there is some truth to that, but quite simply we are all stronger together Clarke. All of us, my people have started to flourish for the first time in our history since the construction of my coalition. Together yours can do the same." She added in hope Clarke could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"We'll see. I will come to Arkadia with you, let's hope this doesn't come to war."

"I don't want that. Good night Wanheda." Using her formal title to dismiss her, nodding Clarke left the room anxious about what the next day would bring. Lexa let out a long breath, she was in for yet another sleepless night.

The journey to Arkadia would normally take half a day if it was made at haste but with an army of four hundred it took longer to reach the border. They left before dawn to make good time, Lexa wanted to address this new chancellor today and she didn't want to do it in the dark. She wanted him to see she was coming, she wanted to see the look in his eye when she delivered her terms to his people.

Lexa led her people from the front, the rightful place of the Commander, with her head guard positioned to her right everyone else followed behind. She had only seen Clarke once, she was riding a brown and white patched mare fifty people or so behind. Lexa had to resist the urge to turn around every five minutes to ensure Clarke was still there and safe. Trusting that her warriors were fulfilling their duties and keeping a watchful eye on her Lexa tried to turn her attention back to Arkadia. It was midafternoon when they reached the top of the hill that over looked Arkadia, taking a deep breath Lexa gave a short whistle to gather her small escort who would accompany her to the gates. Clarke moved forwards and positioned herself to Lexa's left. "Let me speak to them first, these are my people, they will listen to me."

"I am not here for war Clarke, follow my lead. All will be well." Lexa appeared far too calm for Clarke's liking, perhaps she was way in over her head.

They reached the gates and were met by twenty guns being pointed in their direction. Waiting patiently Lexa didn't utter a word, she knew her presence was enough to stir Pike out of the wood work.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! If it isn't the Commander herself! To what do we owe the pleasure your royal highness!?" Pike mocked as he exaggeratedly bowed causing a small handful of his guards to laugh. Within moments the whole population of Arkadia was standing outside to watch the events unfold most craning their necks to take a glimpse of the Grounder leader.

"I lay my weapons down and wish to speak to the people of Arkadia in peace." She said dropping her swords and wooden hilted knife to the floor. "Ha, you don't get to address my people, you speak directly to me Lexa."

Flaring her nose at the sound of her own name she gracefully slid of Theron's back. "Do you grant me passage?"

"Just you."

"And me!" Clarke made herself visible from behind one of the guards. The people of Arkadia buzzed at the site of her, she could see Abbey pushing her way to the front of the crowd with her hand clasped around her mouth. "Clarke, welcome back. Open the gates."

Stepping through Lexa placed her hand low beside her leg signalling to her men that she was fine. They had their orders and she was content they would follow them despite their fears of leaving her unprotected. Within seconds of the gate being closed Lexa was forced to her knees and her hands bound tightly in front of her with guns pointed to her head. Theron could be heard calling out along with her guards who unsheathed their swords in retaliation of the treatment of their commander. Using her own language Lexa called to them to calm themselves. She looked up at Pike who now stood over her, using the back of his hand he struck her across the face. "We do not allow that savage tongue here 'Commander.'"

"What hell are you doing? She came here in peace!" Clarke shouted pushing Pike as hard as she could, now half the guards had guns pointed at Clarke.

"No, no!" Abbey shouted before Bellamy held her back.

Using all her self control Lexa furiously stared at the man before her. She resisted against the hand holding her shoulder and stood up drawing herself to her full height. "So you are the one who murdered an entire village of innocent people?" The crowd seemed shocked by Lexa's accusation, obviously Pike's actions were not common knowledge amongst his people. "And you're the one who abandoned us at mount weather and the one who killed sixty three of my people when we crashed here."

"Those deaths were nothing to do with me, and as for the mountain I do not have to explain myself to you." Turning away from Pike she addressed the crowd. "I am not here to speak with this man, I am here for you, the people of the sky." The people of Arkadia were silent hanging onto every word she had to say. "This man is leading you into a war you cannot possibly win. He wants to fight against myself and my people. This WILL lead to your demise."

"You see! She tries to inspire fear! Don't listen to her manipulations!"

A sea of confused faces stared back at her. "You fall from the sky and claim the land that you have no right to. You have killed my people. Bombed Villages to the ground. And here I stand offering you peace. I welcome you all into my coalition, I wish to make Skaikru the thirteenth clan. In that you will concede to my rule, you will live by my law. If so you will be granted reasonable lands from Trikru territory and be safe under my protection. You have my word."

Silence fell upon the people. Kane stepped forward. "The Commander is offering us hope, we can live in safety if we accept her terms."

"To concede to her rule?!" Pike shouted. "This child will never accept us, she wants to weaken our resolve! Do not listen to her!"

"The terms of peace will only stand when you bring this man bound in chains to my feet. Blood must have blood. If you should resist and back him, my army will lay waste to Arkadia. I leave the choice to you."

Horror spread across their faces. "Seize this grounder bitch! She can't blackmail us into submission!" His guards hesitated looking around at one another no longer knowing who to listen to. One large guard stepped forward clutching the front of her coat bringing the hilt of his gun to meet her abdomen. Having the wind knocked from her Lexa fell to one knee. She gasped for breath before addressing all those in uniform. "The next person to touch me will not live to see sun down." She glared at the man who had struck her and stood up. Smirking at her he went to grab her again. With lightning speed Lexa threw her entire weight into a head butt that connected with the brute's face, his nose exploded under the impact. His head snapped back and he howled in pain, jumping at the opportunity Lexa launched herself forward shoulder barging him causing them both to the floor. In one fluid motion she scissored her legs around his neck putting an incredible amount pressure through her thighs until all that could be heard was a sickening crack. Unfortunately for this man it was not the first time she had killed someone with her hands bound. Standing up breathing deeply she looked to Clarke. "You have till sunrise to give me your answer."

Pike snatched a rifle from a nearby guard pointing straight at the Commander. "You're not going anywhere."

Smiling at him she tilted her head "if you kill me the four hundred warriors stood on that hill will avenge me. Word will be sent of my demise and Arkadia will fall at the hands of three thousand more." Being pushed into a corner Pike had no choice but to allow the Commander to leave through his gates. No one moved as she glided back to her people, before she stepped across the thresh hold she turned back, "my apologies to that man's family, it was not my initial intention but he made his choice." She said in a low tone. Her guards cut her free and she mounted her giant black stallion and left without a backward glance.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Feeling more than displeased she finished chewing the rest of the boar meat before spitting out the left over gristle in the slave's face who sat flinching at her feet. The young man quickly swept it off the floor before being reprimanded for making a mess. She sat back in her chair taking a large gulp of a bitter tasting liquor playing over the events of the day in her head, with each passing moment her anger grew. The great hall was filled with drunken laughing ingrates, their loud banter thumping in her ears. Did these Branwodas not understand what was going to happen? How could they sit idly by, carrying on in their festivities when she had so much to deal with? If she suffered then so shall they!

She stood up in fit of frustration casting the almost full cup at the wall, she had the room's attention but it wasn't enough. Out of sheer spite she drove her foot into the young slave's face causing him to topple down the stairs. "What do you say worm!?" Her voice echoed across the hall. Between sobs the Slave managed to kneel to his leader, "I am sorry Queen Nia. Would you care to kick me again?" He asked holding his slackened jaw.

Snarling in his direction Nia considered his offer but knew deep down that beating this boy would not solve her problems, it was not his blood she wished to bathe in. Lexa Kom Trikru was on borrowed time.

Her attempts to make peace with Skaikru and allow them a seat at her table was an insult, especially after Nia herself had so publicly wanted their heads. She had after all killed near seventy of them after they landed on Azgeda lands. Nia knew Lexa's actions where only to antagonise her. She sat back down at the head of the table, a slave brought her a fresh drink and hurriedly scurried away before she lashed out at her. Thankfully the noise level in the room had reduced to mere hushed tones and she was able to think again. News of Lexa recruiting Arkadia was not the only report she had received from the capital, Wanheda rode with them.

Nia had come to know exactly how this stupid little Blonde had come to fall into Lexa's lap. Her very own son Rowan had allegedly dragged her to Polis instead of her own awaiting arms. Grinding her teeth her anger began to flare again, the thought that Lexa now possessed the power of Wanheda and Skaikru as a new addition in her pocket, plans for over throwing the little bitch could become difficult. Thankfully for Nia she had the largest army that any other clan could boast, she wasn't stupid enough to think it is big enough to defeat the others combined.

But poor little Lexa, she had no idea of the scheme being weaved under her very nose. Soon when all arrangements were made she would finally drive her blade through her heart and it wouldn't matter how many Sky people or Commanders of death she possessed. Lexa will fall.

Feeling her mood lift slightly she clicked her fingers, a young woman with long Raven black hair stepped forward. "Ontari have arrangements been made for our meeting?" Bowing her head she replied "yes my Queen, I believe we are still awaiting a reply but I am confident you both have a common goal." Smiling at this Nia dismissed the young woman and finished her drink. An excited shiver ran down her spine, finally her time was coming.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Lexa sat by the fire among her people, they had made quick work of setting up camp in her absence. It wasn't late but with it being the cold season the sun set earlier in the day. One of her men passed her a grand fur cloak. She waved a hand to signify it was not wanted and nodded in thanks, though the extra warmth would have been greatly welcomed she could not appear weak. As trivial as it may seem, being seen as suffering from the cold showed a form of weakness, it made her appear human. She was no God but in the eyes of her people she had to appear flawless and nothing but a pillar of strength. She turned her attention back to the flames.

In all honesty all she wanted to do was sit in her tent to brood over the events that unfolded in Arkadia, but it was a rarity that she took the opportunity to sit with her warriors. Normally she had plans to attend or decisions that required her full attention, but it was all out of her hands. She had given the people of Arkadia the choice, there was no point in agonising over each possibility, they woul either go to war in the morning or not. No point in wasting energy when it was beyond her control. Her warriors deserved to see their Commander, they follow her and leave their families with next to no notice, they would die for her. The very least she could do was sit among them the night before she could potentially send them their deaths yet again. Lexa knew she was ruthless but that's what's made her the best Commander in the last ninty seven years. She had never been shy in making the tough decisions. Recalling the conversation she had with Clarke the night before the mountain "its what it takes to be a leader Clarke, to look into the eyes of your warriors and say go die for me!" Except for Lexa she was not a Commander who lead from the side line, she often lead her warriors into battle fighting just as fearsomely. She had the scars to prove it.

Picking the dirt from under her nails her train of thought once again turned to the Skai people and one in particular.

Clarke had stepped in to her aid when Pike had struck her, Lexa had allowed it knowing rightly that she could have snapped his neck before he lay a finger on her if she'd wanted. But she needed Skaikru to make the decision, if she herself had done it then she would never know if these people could be trusted in her coalition. Touching her cheek a small swelling met her fingers, Clarke defended her. Lexa saw the look in her eyes, she was a force to be reckoned with in that moment. She had thought Clarke was going to kill Pike had his guards not turned their guns to her head. Was that reaction for her? Was she defending her? Or was it that she was looking out for the best interests of her people knowing war was on the horizon? Rubbing her eyes tiredly Lexa couldn't come to a conclusion, she had barely slept and the last few days had been extremely taxing.

Peace was always Lexa's goal, some may have to die to achieve this but she had never felt as anxious about the potential battle she may face in the morning. Clarke was with her people and she would fight for them with her dying breath, just as Lexa would do. But the idea of losing her was too much to bare. She silently begged that Clarke could convince her people to do the right thing.

"Heda!" Jumping in surprise she turned to see a group of young men and women who wished to share their freshly hunted game with her. She stood clasping the leaders forearm nodding in appreciation. Lexa made every attempt to push the morning's events from her mind and engaged in small talk with her people.

It was still dark when Lexa opened her eyes in the morning, groaning she rolled out of bed. She sat down pulling forward the small mirror on the side, her reflection was laughable. Her hair was in complete disarray, dark circles encompassed her eyes and a brilliant dark bruise covered her right cheek. Some leader she thought. Lexa retrieved a small wooden box from a draw under the Great War table, opening to reveal small hair pins and elastic ties in one compartment and her signature black war paint and application brush in the other. She set about undoing the intricate braids in her hair that had completely lost their place, and took on the painstaking task of redoing them. It was the custom of her people to sport braided hair, but as the Commander hers always supported the same complex pattern so she would always be recognised despite her attire. After some time she inspected her work content every strand was in its rightful place. She then moved onto her war paint, yesterday she had decided against it, the mission was to ultimately achieve peace. But no matter the result today she would walk through Arkadia daring anyone to question her authority. She took her time applying the black paint to her face, she was pleased it covered the bruising and tiredness beneath her eyes.

She poured herself a cup of water gulping it back trying to quench the constant dry feeling on her tongue, feeling no benefit she decided it was most likely anxiety of what they day would bring. Lexa began assembling her armour, not the ceremonial pieces that accompanied her coat and sash, those would not really do in battle. She clasped a similar metal armoured lattice around her waste before slipping into a custom made leather binding that protected the rest of her torso. Pulling each buckle tight at her side she decided against the heavy chainmail sleeves and shoulder plates. Despite the protection they provide they slow her down considerably, and in reality they would be rather useless today as she would be fighting SkaiKru. These people fight with guns, no matter how much protection she wears it wouldn't save her. Lastly she placed her twin swords across her back and slotted her wooden hilted knife through her belt. Lexa pushed open the curtains of her tent ready to address her warriors.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Being the Commander's personal body guard was the highest honour any warrior could be given, after the death of Gustus by Lexa's own hand Byron had taken his place. Byron had been a part of Lexa's guard detail from the day of her ascension, he had become a close ally of hers and it was his privilege to step up to give his own life for hers.

Byron understood the turmoil Lexa had been faced with, he had watched from a distance as she agonised over which move would be right one for her people. Blood must have blood was always the way, but he was one of the very few who could see that achieving peace above vengeance would ultimately give their people a chance to flourish. It had been nearly one hundred years after the great fires from the sky, how many people had been killed in the name of war since? Lexa was the first to break tradition for the good of her people.

He marched down the hill alongside his commander noting the very little armour she was wearing, perhaps she has more faith in the Skai people than she should he thought. Though he agreed with 'jus no drein jus daun,' he did not trust SkaiKru as Lexa did, or the Skai girl should he say.

"Heda, you're dressed lightly today. You think that Wanheda was successful?"

She did not look at him when she answered. "Yes. I think her desire for peace will convince her people to make the right decision."

"And if your confidence is misplaced?" He was met with a sharp green glare, Lexa was almost insulted at the question. "If my faith is misplaced then you will do your duty to protect me when we go into battle with Arkadia." She finished, nostrils flared and her gaze still upon him.

Byron rarely questioned his Commander, he had no right especially as he had only been in this new position a short time, however Lexa's acidic response was not like her. She rarely gave away her feelings and always managed the perfect exterior of calm. "Forgive me Heda, I am only concerned for your welfare. I am more than confident that Wanheda was successful." He saw the evaporation of her breath as she let out a large sigh into the icy morning air. She once again turned to him, this time her gaze was softer and her tone devoid of irritation. "I know Byron, perhaps I am more on edge about this entire situation. Either way I will not be able to make everyone happy, but hopefully hundreds of lives will be spared."

Accepting this as her way of apology Byron knew better than to expect the Commander to ever openly admit fault however small the error. He knew he was the only person she could confide in, in the absence of Feimkepa Titus. Byron was aware that even if Skaikru accepted her terms and became the thirteenth clan the majority of their people may not accept it. This move was going to put Lexa in a precarious position.

Reaching the gates of Arkadia Lexa raised an arm to halt her army, standing in now complete silence she had to use a great deal of energy to keep her breathing as slow and steady as she could. She had to appear nothing but calm in front of her people.

Scanning the area she looked to all the vantage points Pike's guards had used on her last visit. At the time she had estimated the number of guards they possessed, a rough count of the general population and exactly who followed Pike. She had only counted six men who had shown their devotion to him and fortunately she had internally decapitated one of them with her thighs.

Seeing no guards at all Lexa's nerves stood on end, her very being had become so in tuned to her surroundings she projected all of her senses towards Arkadia. Sweeping the area with her keen eyes there was not a soul in sight. Lexa ran through every reasonable possibility as to what was going on and concluded that the likely hood was that this was a trap. Despite the logical conclusion she could not fight her intuition urging her to go through the gates.

Nodding her head Lexa's private guard detail encircled her as they approached the unlocked gates. She shared a momentary glance with her body guard and inclined her head in encouragement.

The grounds of Arkadia were empty, the tension coursing through each one of them was palpable, no one touched their weapons. Lexa had given strict instructions that they were only to draw them if war with these people was imminent.

"Commander..."

The familiar voice came from the main building, peering in that direction Lexa's heart leapt at the site of the Clarke strutting through the heavy mechanical doors. She was followed by Kane and her mother and what appeared to the majority of Skaikru. Lexa couldn't tare her eyes away from the blonde as she slowly made her way towards her. Coming to a stop in front of Lexa, Clarke managed a respectful nod. Speaking loud so her words could be heard by all she addressed everyone present. "Skaikru denounces Pike's rule! We have apprehended him and those who are sympathetic to his cause." Locking eyes with Lexa she continued, "We hand him over as a gift to you in light of our new found alliance. We accept your offer to join the coalition as the thirteenth clan."

Relief coursed through Lexa as Clarke's words begun to sink in.

"You have chosen wisely, I trust your people have elected an appropriate leader."

Kane stepped forward with a slight embarrassed expression, "yes Commander, it is myself." Nodding Lexa signified her approval, there had always been something about him she liked, he had the qualities of a good leader. "The leader of each clan must bear the mark of the coalition, only then can our alliance be sealed."

"Of course, whatever it takes."

"It is now expected that you appoint an ambassador to accompany me to Polis, they will be your political representative. I advise you pick someone with knowledge of our ways." Lexa did not break eye contact with Kane, her gaze was challenging and unwavering. He knew exactly who she was referring to and as much as he didn't want to admit it he agreed. Abbey was going to have his head when he turned to Clarke.

She stood tall clasping her hands together, locking eyes with Lexa she clenched her jaw. Deep down she knew this was the right course to take, she didn't know why but the idea of going to Polis ignited a deep feeling of excitement in her chest. Shaking it off her sense of duty took over, her place was in the capital where she could negotiate and fight for her people's rights with in the coalition.

"Clarke! No!" Abbey snapped stepping forward and tugging on her arm. Almost feverishly she stuttered out as many arguments as she could. "I've just got you back, you're too young, its too dangerous..."

"I wasn't too young and this wasn't too dangerous when you sent me to the ground with ninety nine other kids!" Clarke cut in angered. Remembering the huge audience watching she quietly took her mother to one side. "Polis is where I am meant to be. This is where I can do the most good for our people. Trust me." Looking at her despairingly Abbey knew if she pushed anymore she ran the risk of losing Clarke forever. Swallowing back another argument she bit her bottom lip and nodded hoping the tears in her eyes wouldn't spill.

"I accept." Turning back to Lexa yet again she delivered her answer with confidence. Abbey shared a concerned look with an appalled Octavia and Raven.

"Good. Then it is done. Tonight we feast in honour of our new alliance, you will then take the mark." She addressed Kane. Holding his right arm out to Lexa he smiled looking into her eyes and thanked her. She hesitated for a second and clasped his arm, she gave no warm response back and merely stared at him blankly.

"Where is Pike now?" retracting her arm she casually placed it in the hilt of her sheathed dagger. Appearing nervous Kane swallowed, "he is locked up in the main building" gesturing behind him. Raising and eyebrow Lexa sensed Kane was about to disclose something that she wasn't going to want to hear. "We managed to apprehend several of his loyal friends too."

"Several?"

"Yes unfortunately two managed to escape Arkadia, but we have sent guards out looking for them." Lexa rolled her eyes at their incompetence and stepped forward. "Their names?"

"Dean Jennings and Bellamy Blake."

Recognising the name she stalked toward Octavia getting uncomfortably close to the younger woman. Octavia's anger began to grow as Lexa attempted to intimidate her with her signature glare. "Your brother is a traitor Octavia Kom Skairkru, where is he?"

"I don't know." She managed through gritted teeth.

"You surround yourself with traitors it would seem." Knowing exactly who she was referring to Octavia looked at Lincoln who subtly shook his head.

"Leave her alone! She don't know where he is okay!" Raven shot out almost squaring up to Lexa, if it hadn't of been for Clarke stepping in she might have landed her on her back for the public show of disrespect. "I will send my scouts out after them, with our joint efforts I am sure we will be able to bring them back. No one is to give them aid. If any of you are found to do so you will be treated as traitors also and share the same fate." In almost a low growl her last words were directed straight at Octavia. After a few seconds of dangerous silence Lexa turned to Kane. "Bring me to Pike."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Guys**

 **I'd like to thank you again for reading! I know the story might seem a little long winded but I personally hate it when things are rushed, I like to think that the scene is being set and Lexa is having the life she should have had. I know there haven't been many Clexa chapters yet but fear not they are on the way. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 18

Being led through the vast corridors of Arkadia Lexa surveyed her surroundings. Everything about the Ark was to her disliking, the metallic walls bore no windows, the hall ways were narrow and the ceilings came down low. The further they ventured the more Lexa could feel a sense of claustrophobia. Of course she never suffered with anything as pathetic as a fear of confined spaces but she definitely wouldn't care to stay longer than necessary in this place.

As usual when left to her thoughts even for a moment they turned to Clarke, it was so hard to believe that this had been her home. This tin box was where she was raised from birth in the sky. How had her people ever coped with such a wild fire like Clarke within these confined walls? Lexa thought amused at the idea of a young Clarke reaping havoc on her leaders because she disagreed with them about something trivial. Subconsciously she turned to look back at Clarke who was just behind her keeping pace. Without knowing what she was doing Lexa allowed a small smile to play along her lips. It was the first time in weeks she finally felt peace, Skaikru had submitted to her terms, Pike was captive and of course not only was Clarke safe but she had accepted her offer to join her in Polis.

Clarke's questioning gaze snapped Lexa out of her day dream and reality came flooding back. She cleared her throat and concentrated on Kane. "He's through there Commander. Do you require our guards while you, um, well you know?" Lexa was surprised that Kane couldn't even say the word, considering how many of his own people were executed on his orders she thought recalling Clarke's revelation before the mountain. "He will not die here. He will be brought to Polis where my people will see justice has been done." Nodding Kane opened the door allowing the Commander to walk through.

Pike and two of his men were being held in a large metal cell, he could be seen lying outstretched on the only cot with his arms casually folded behind his head. "Just in time Commander, I take it you're never late to a party?"

"You will answer for your crimes in Polis, the deaths of my people in the village will be avenged."

"Ha please, just get on with it! You don't scare me, I know what you are. You're nothing but a filthy savage who thinks she's clever enough to play at war!"

"And tell me Pike wat experience do you have of leading your people or playing at war as you put it? From where I am standing you are nothing but tyrant who lost his crown little after two weeks of yielding it." She mocked with a sneer. Pike was so furious at her words he rushed at her with all his might and came crashing against the bars. Reaching out a clawing hand towards her he screamed threats of ending her life, as she turned her back on him she was sure she heard him say he would one day put a bullet between her eyes.

When Lexa and her army retreated back up the hill towards their camp Clarke met her mother, Kane, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln in the small council room. An additional chair had been brought in for her strategically placed next to her mother she noted. The night before had been exhausting, over throwing Pike came with its difficulties because of course he and his loyal men had the guns. Thankfully after heated deliberation where she was once again subjected to having rifles thrust in her face the people of Arkadia rose up against him.

As much of a relief as it was Clarke couldn't shake the pain of seeing Bellamy on the other side of the battle zone, they had come such a long way from when they had crashed to earth together. They had been enemies once, perhaps could have killed each other at one point, but Bellamy had become one of the closest people to her heart. And now he stood against her once again. This time he had gone too far, he had listened to a mad man and committed unspeakable crimes. Clarke only wished that Lexa's men would not find him, he would never be welcomed back in Arkadia but the thought of him being executed was too much to think about.

"The Commander has given orders for tonight's gathering, I believe she wishes for it to take place here. Some of her warriors are building bonfires and hunting as we speak." Kane started.

"Is this for real? I still don't trust her Kane" Raven stated folding her arms.

"Well we're all still alive aren't we? She could have brought this place down if she wanted to. I think she needs us. Our medicine, weapons and technology. We should play this to our advantage." Clarke added.

"And how would you know this Clarke? Been having private meetings with the enemy whilst you've been away have you?" shocked at Octavia's hostility Clarke raised her voice "I was kidnapped and dragged to Polis by one of Lexa's men, I hardly had a choice in the matter."

Raven "Yeah Clarke you're really making her sound trust worthy." Rolling her eyes she responded, "She did it to protect me, the Ice nations Queen wanted me, she wants the power of 'Wanheda'. It also looks like Azgeda are on the brink of rebellion against Lexa and the coalition."

Raven "I see, so she abandons us at Mount weather then threatens to crush us if we don't sign up to help her." Sighing Clarke rubbed the bridge of her nose in exhaustion. "I am not defending her, but I don't see how many options we have. If Lexa falls who do you think Nia will attack next? Besides wasn't it Octavia who slipped out to get word to Lexa about Pike? Wasn't it Arkadia that needed her support?" looking at her hands Octavia nodded her head.

"It's just hard to know we are now under her control Clarke. But yes you're right this is ultimately what we were trying to achieve." Octavia conceded picking her nails.

"Exactly, this is the safest position we have been in since we landed here, we have to make every effort to make this work. We need the Grounders as much as they needs us." Kane added in taking everyone's attention around the table. "We are a part of the coalition now, we will have Lexa's protection. And now at least we have a representative for our people."

Abbey's jaw flexed at Kane's words, she was furious that he allowed Clarke of all people to leave Arkadia again to live with these people. Despite the fact that their plan was to make peace with Lexa, Abbey agreed with the others and had no faith or trust in the Commander. Sadly making Lexa aware of Pike's plans was the only desperate move they could make as she knew he would lead them into a war they couldn't win. Feeling like an animal backed into a corner Abbey tried to reason with Clarke again. "You don't have to do this, there are far more qualified people here Clarke who can be our ambassador."

"I will not discuss this again Mom. Enough please." Clarke cut in, she stood and excused herself from the rest of the meeting. She headed towards her old quarters realising that the Ark was absolutely no longer her home. She lay herself down on the metal cot and drifted to sleep, this was the first time she could actually rest. As her eyes grew heavy images of Lexa swam in her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey,**

 **Sorry it has been a few days since my last update have been on nights, here's a short chapter I have another one in the works. I hope you're still enjoying it.**

CHAPTER 19

After several hours of much needed sleep Clarke woke up feeling lighter than she had done for weeks. Smiling to herself she couldn't recall the last time she had slept so well. This morning's events couldn't have gone smoother for her people Clarke thought as she refused to move from her comfortable position on the tiny bed. They had over thrown Pike and Lexa had been true to her word, she was to make Arkadia the thirteenth clan.

Turning her thoughts to Lexa, Clarke noted there wasn't the familiar hatred in her heart when she thought of the brunette, she let out of sigh as her mind wondered. Had Lexa changed? Did she really want Skaikru to become her people? She had seen the look in the Commanders eyes when she had the blade to her throat. In that moment Clarke was sure Lexa could have broken her neck if she had wanted to and yet she merely stood there, vulnerable and exposed. She allowed Clarke to take the opportunity to take her life. Perhaps she regretted her actions at the Mountain. As soon as it had entered her head dread and the soul destroying guilt flooded through her, the memories of seeing the burning men, women and children on the CCTV monitors from the control room took over. And as always her guilt turned to anger, not the same anger she had felt before but Lexa's actions today did not redeem her. Clarke couldn't shake the feeling that Lexa had an ulterior motive for Skaikru, no doubt she would utilise us until she has what she needs Clarke thought bitterly. At least in the capital she could oversee plans and be privy to council meetings. If Lexa was going to betray her again she was not going to be caught blindsided again.

Clarke sat up and swung her legs out of bed, as she did she caught a whiff of an unholy scent. Hers eyes widened in horror as she realised the stench was radiating from her. She looked down and realised that she was still in the clothes that she had been captured in, recalling that she had refused the Grounders hospitality in Polis and remained in her own now fermenting furs. Mortified she rushed to the end of her bed where a large box of her Sky clothes lived and snatched out a clean pare of trousers and classic grey V neck t-shirt. Clarke practically ran to the shower block passing members of the Ark trying desperately not to make eye contact with any of them.

It must have been close to an hour later when Clarke emerged from the shower, feeling as though she had lost 14lbs in dead skin and filth. She started to feel like her old self again. She had almost forgotten how much more comfortable her own clothing was compared to what she had been waring. Clarke popped back to her room to retrieve her boots and a jacket before heading outside to see how preparations were coming along for tonight.

She was surprised that the Commander would want to feast with her people again, after last time Lexa was made to believe that Raven had tried to poison her and nearly executed them all there in Ton DC. Lexa was a complex woman and she was difficult to read, Clarke just wished she could see through her the way she did before the mountain. Perhaps tonight she could talk to her and find out exactly what her plans are for Skaikru.

Clarke emerged from the Ark's wreckage and spotted her mother pointing to a small group of people with her other hand on her hip, clearly ordering them about. Smiling to herself she stood next to her, "you sure you don't want the Chancellor's pin back Mom? I think you'd miss it." Turning to look at her Abbey's jaw dropped feigning shock at the accusation. "No thank you Clarke, I have more than enough responsibility running the medical bay I'll have you know. Besides I am helping Kane organise our people and the Grounders while trying to avoid anyone cutting each other's heads off. " Clarke rolled her eyes.

"They aren't savages Mom, they are actually intelligent and cultured people." Abbey raised her eyebrows and folded her arms giving Clarke and knowing look. "Oh shut up!" Clarke blurted. "Anyway how's the plans for tonight going?"

"Well Marcus is confident that tonight will be a success, he has received 'orders' from the Commander to have a large circle of chairs and such placed around the largest fire and six dozen smaller seating areas throughout. I guess she has a certain way she likes to dine." Abbey mocked. Clarke smiled slightly knowing that Lexa had to have things just so, it would always have to be her way.

The night's sky was moving in when the people of Arkadia saw a sea of fire torches approaching their gates in the distance. There must have been over a hundred warriors expecting to advance into their home. Clarke looked around at the petrified faces of her people, they were scared. She had to admit even she was nervous about tonight's proceedings, one wrong move from anyone and their fragile bond with the Grounders could be severed.

Kane stepped up with his hands in the air catching the attention of everyone present. "The Grounders come here tonight in honour of our new alliance. The Commander has graciously accepted us into her Coalition and we are now under her protection. We finally have peace. Enjoy tonight, and treat our guests with respect." Smiling he finished his speech and watched as the grounders reached the gates.


	20. Chapter 20

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this and especially to those who have reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourite list. It means a lot! I am still really enjoying writing this and I have no current plans to wrap it up. There are so many avenues I'd like to explore. Exciting times! Let me know what you think and as always…Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

In the cool winter's night a light fog had settled over the plain between the two camps, Clarke pushed her way to the front of the crowd and strained her eyes to see. Even in the poor weather it was quite clear who led he Grounders. Lexa was riding her great stallion, her posture impeccable as ever, her head held high and the red sash of the Commander draped down almost to the floor. Clarke noticed as she came closer that she had removed her black war paint and armour. Barley able to take her eyes off the powerful woman in front of her she then noticed a giant mass of muscle behind her. Draped over the back of Lexa's horse lay a dead mountain lion, one bigger than she has ever seen.

The gates were opened and Lexa lead her horse through, the only other riding a horse was her bodyguard who came to rest at her right hand side. Lexa looked over at the people of the Ark and seemed to regard every one of their faces, as usual Lexa's face was cold and her eyes reviled nothing.

In one graceful move she dismounted and passed the reins to a guard before stepping forward. Clarke's throat had gone dry at the sight of her, almost annoyed that she had been in the gates for several minutes and not acknowledged her. The two leaders grasps forearms as was the Grounder custom to show respect before Kane broke the silence.

"Welcome Commander, we are pleased to host for you and your people tonight." He smiled genuinely. Lexa of course did not return the gesture however thanked him for their hospitality. Without invitation Lexa moved forward further into Arkadia's grounds, the Sky people almost parted like the Red Sea as she walked through. All eyes followed Lexa as she surveyed the hard work everyone had put in for this evening's gathering. She casually chose her seat and sat down crossing her legs and draping her hands over the arm rest, her favourite position Clarke noted. Lexa flicked a hand to her people and they seemed like a hive of bees, taking the gesture for what it was they broke out of ranks and within minutes Arkadia was filled with loud chatter from the Grounders who needed no further instruction to sit and enjoy themselves.

Kane adopted the seat to Lexa's left with her permission and Clarke could see him engaging in conversation the moment his rear met the chair.

Feeling a sense of jealously Clarke joined the circle reserved for Lexa's private party and the higher ranking members of Skaikru, being Ambassador she had every right to be seated there. She could not help but watch Lexa from the short distance, she watched every response, every small move she made with her hands and every look in her eye. Mesmerised by her Clarke finally started enjoy how easy the girls features were on the eye. Her green eyes shone in the light of the fire, and her brunette hair almost had a tinge of red in the glow. Clarke snapped herself out of her day dream and continued to sulk at the fact that Lexa had completely ignored her. Why did she even want her attention? Clarke had never felt so conflicted.

"Griffin!" Jumping slightly as Octavia sat down next to her. "Octavia." She replied in greeting.

"So what do you think to all this? We finally have peace with the grounders." Clarke nodded in agreement. "Yep we sure do. Where's Indra?"

"I think she's in Ton DC, Lincoln overheard the guards saying that Lexa has requested her presence for tomorrow. I suppose now that things a righting themselves hopefully she will take me back as her second."

"That would be great O." Octavia's face became serious and she leant in close, Clarke knew what she was going to say. "Clarke I know your mother has tried to talk you out of it, but you can't go back to Polis. It's great that we now have peace but I don't trust Lexa." Groaning Clarke leant back.

"Oh Octavia please. I don't either! Why do you think I am going there? I can do more for our people in Polis because I will be right beside the Commander and I can keep an eye on her. Kane can deal with things on this end..."

"Why would you think that Clarke?! You haven't been here, things got a little hard for you and you ran away. In your absence Pike took over and Kane couldn't deal with things then. He is a good man but we need someone else here Clarke. We need you." Feeling irritated at Octavia's insensitivity Clarke stood up "I need a drink." And walked away leaving the younger girl seething behind her.

As she passed she could see the gathering was in full swing laughter and banter could be heard round the fires and drinks and plates of meat made their rounds. Aside from the main circle the Sky people and Grounders remained separated, neither willing to engage with the other. Clarke headed to a large table set aside filled with beverages, she opted for some of Monty's dodgy moonshine, with the way she felt right now she didn't care about the after effects.

"You look much better...you also smell much better Clarke Kom Skaikru." Clarke was startled by the voice that came from an alarmingly close proximity behind her. Flicking the spilt alcohol off her fingers she turned to find it was Lexa who had spoken. She noticed a small smirk playing on the older girls lips, Clarke was shocked at Lexa's attempt at humour. She narrowed her eyes to appear unimpressed by the slur, however inside she was dying from embarrassment. "Hmm I guess you have forgotten your own wise words Commander. I thought mockery wasn't the product of a strong mind." The smirk on Lexa lips grew into a full smile, something Clarke had never seen before. The look in her eye was playful, she appeared younger somehow and more beautiful than ever. Clarke almost caught her breath at the sight. "Yes you are right Clarke but I am not mocking you, it is a simple observation. It's good to see you looking more yourself. Are you enjoying the evening?" A little taken aback Clarke didn't really know what to say. "Uh yeah I guess, I don't think our people are really taking advantage of it though, everyone seems to be keeping their distance."

"Well considering we were on the brink of war I see this as a success. No one has died yet." The Commanders playfulness hadn't evaporated and she seemed determined to cling to Clarke's gaze.

Clearing her throat she tried to steer the conversation, "so when do we leave for Polis? I'd like to know when the next meeting takes pla..." being cut short by Lexa's outstretched hand in her face she got the feeling Lexa didn't want to talk business. "Tonight is about ending a war Clarke. Political meetings can wait for tomorrow at least. I have just had the same conversation with your new Chancellor. I think we all deserve the night off don't you?" Without even realising it Clarke smiled and completely agreed. However she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Lexa's familiarity, she had never appeared so relaxed and she certainly never behaved like this with anyone else.

Lexa reached for a small cup and poured herself some moonshine and sniffed the contents before sipping it. She screwed her face up in disgust as the liquid no doubt burnt its way down. "How do you Sky people drink this?" she asked setting the cup aside.

"It's not our best stuff but on a night like this it will do."

Trying not to test the waters too much Clarke kept the conversation on tonight's gathering. "So what will happen tonight when Kane takes the mark?"

Sighing Lexa rolled her eyes accepting that she and Clarke were not going to enjoy mindless chatter tonight. Her features hardened and Clarke saw that Lexa had once again been stowed away and the Commander stood before her. "It is quite simple Clarke. Kane will present himself as the leader of your clan and you will all bow before me in acceptance of my rule. You will also present yourself and bow before me so that everyone will see…"

"Me? Bow before you? Are you serious? I understand that we all have to but you're going to make a spectacle of me?" Clarke blurted out angrily.

"You mistake me. This is not to belittle you Clarke. You are Wanheada, my people believe that I as your leader should strike you down and take your power." She said taking a step closer. "I will never harm you, this is the only way to protect you. You bowing to me will only be seen as a sign of strength for us both. The Commander of Blood and the Commander of Death united, no one would ever dare to move against us."

Exasperated Clarke placed her hand to her fore head. "And if I refuse? Are you going to kill me?"

"I would never hurt you." There was something in the way she spoke those last words, her guard completely fell away just as it had when Clarke had the blade to her throat. The look in her eyes was so sincere and open Clarke could have sworn she could see the girl's soul.

"If you ever betray me…"

"I won't." Lexa interrupted, her cheeks appeared flushed and the tips of her ears had pinked in colour. Holding each other's gaze for what seemed like forever, Clarke's heart began to ache as the two young women shared a moment.

Loosing herself in the deep blue eyes that were staring back at her Lexa could feel her walls slipping away as they did each time she lay eyes on Clarke. Feeling completely exposed she did nothing in that moment to protect herself, she needed Clarke to see that what she said was true, she would walk through fire for the woman in front of her. Clarke had to realise that she would protect her and her people from this day on. This was a rare occasion, the duty of the Commander and the will of Lexa's own heart never seemed to coincide, she often had to rule with her head and watch her own desires fade away for the good of her people. But today she was blessed as she could fulfil both.

Staring back at the Skai girl all Lexa wanted to do was reach out and place a palm to her face to feel her skin against her own, but she became very aware that they were not alone. They both seemed to reach this realisation together and both cleared their throats breaking eye contact.

Lexa noticed the majority of Skaikru staring at them both, most likely staring at herself, she supposed it was because the last time she was here she broke the neck of a man twice her size with her hands tied together. They were right to fear her, she thought. Skaikru are untrained and undisciplined people, they question their leadership with no consequences. Though some had originally voted for Kane in the election Lexa had not forgotten that the majority had voted for Pike, this clan was a democracy and they were aware of what leader Pike would be and what his agenda involved. This made the majority of Skaikru dangerous to her people.

Lexa had plans drawn up in her mind on how to deal with her new clan, though she trusted Kane the leash around Arkadia would be kept wound tight until they prove themselves as functioning members of the coalition and more importantly proved no threat.

Lexa had made arrangements for a meeting between the leaders of Skaikru, Trikru and herself in the morning on Irndra's arrival. They had much to discuss, she no doubt had a difficult day ahead of her as the plans she had in mind were going to displease everyone around the table, including Clarke.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Lexa stood at the beverage table next to Clarke and pushed thoughts of the meeting far from her mind. She wasn't going to mention her plans prematurely to Clarke tonight especially as there had been some conflict over her asking Clarke to bow before her. It seemed that after their conversation Clarke had come to understand her reasoning, though she may not have liked it, she submitted to the idea.

Lexa did not view Clarke the way she viewed others, she was unlike any other person she had ever met. Clarke had never or would never be one of her subjects. She was her equal on every level she thought. From the moment they met Lexa knew this girl was going to challenge her very being at every opportunity. Recalling their first meeting in her tent all those months ago Lexa saw the bruised and scuffed Clarke in front of her, her eyes piercing and un avoiding and her voice unwavering as she made her demands. The memory brought forward a small laugh which caught Clarke's attention. "Something amusing Commander?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." She dismissed. "Come join me by the fire it's freezing over here. The mountain lion should be about ready, you can have the first cut if you wish" Clarke's features were soft as she appeared to finally relax. Lexa lead the way back to the main circle and took her seat, she looked to Byron who still occupied her right hand seat. "You are dismissed for the night Byron." She stated gently.

"Heda?" He asked confused.

"No one will harm me here, go and enjoy the festivities, I am not asking." She spoke softly, as it was only them that could hear the conversation there was no need for her to give her orders harshly. She considered him a friend, they had known each other for years, he had been one of Gutus's protégés in Polis and had been a part of her private guard since she took Command. "Sha Heda." Bowing low he took his leave. Gesturing with her hand she offered the now empty seat to Clarke. She took the seat with no argument and Lexa allowed her eyes to rest on the beautiful blonde. Her heart lifted as she watched Clarke's face break into a wide smile when one of her people handed her a large helping of meat.

It gave her so much pleasure to see Clarke happy, it was a sight she thought she would never see and even though it was over something as trivial as food, in that moment it didn't matter.

For the first time in as long as she could remember Lexa felt at peace, she finally allowed herself to feel. Finally she started to accept her feelings for Clarke.

"How is it?" She asked referring to Clarke's plate. Unfortunately for Clarke she questioned her at the worst possible moment, her mouth was filled to the brim and she couldn't form a comprehensible response. Amused at Clarke's table manners Lexa chuckled shaking her head. "Actually it doesn't matter, I'll try it for myself." She helped herself to a decent portion before sitting back down. Clarke finally swallowed her oversized bite and wiped the grease residue from her mouth before talking. "It's good, I can't say I have ever had mountain lion since landing on the ground. It tastes different to panther. How many warriors did it take to bring this one down?"

Lexa simply raised a single eyebrow in response as she delicately pulled the meat apart. Clarke's jaw dropped before she tried to reign in her surprise. "You? You're telling me you the Commander went hunting and single handedly killed this beast?"

Lexa slipped a small bite in her mouth and began tapping the arm of her chair and regarded Clarke. A small frown of confusion covered her features. "Why is that surprising to you? I have many skills Clarke Kom Skaikru and utilise them when the opportunity presents its self. I thought it was quite fitting that I bring back such a prize for my people." Lexa made emphasis to her referral of Skaikru being her people. She noted that Clarke skipped over it and carried the conversation towards an insult. "Congratulations Commander I didn't realise you actually get your hands dirty personally, I thought your precious time was taken up with taking advantage of those less fortunate to serve your own purpose." Lexa stopped mid chew and threw Clarke a stone cold look, though she was enjoying their light hearted banter Clarke's remark was harsh and out of line. Before she could retort Clarke looked immediately embarrassed by her words. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I guess I am still getting over the mountain and am apprehensive about my people's future. I want to trust you Lexa I really do. It'll just take time."

It was difficult to hear the truth but Lexa appreciated the apology. "Thank you for your honesty Clarke. Hopefully I will regain your trust soon but not a moment before you're ready." Lexa's mood dipped after the sudden change in topic. She turned her attention back out into the crowd and spotted Abbey Kom Skaikru watching her intently from a distance, the look in her eye suggested she was unhappy about the company Lexa was keeping that evening. As ever Lexa never one to back down lifted her chin in a silent challenge to the older woman daring her to pass comment on her dining with Clarke. Abbey was the first to concede, she looked away and appeared to strike up a conversation with a dark haired girl in a red jacket.

Deciding it was now time Lexa discarded her unfinished food onto the fire, and set about fastening the buckles of her long coat. She had left them undone whilst in front of the raging fire and felt it appropriate to relax in such an informal gathering. However now she must be nothing but presentable as she addressed her people. Lexa wanted the ritual of Kane taking the mark to be a quick affair, she was tiered and wanted to give Clarke her space for the rest of the night. Clarke seemed to have lost her hostility and had apologised for her earlier comment, but Lexa didn't want to out stay her welcome. Like Clarke said mending their broken bridges would take time.

As she stood up Byron was at her side in moments, he had clearly been watching her nearby even though he had been dismissed. Without a word Lexa strode into the centre of Arkadia, Kane and his people had also picked up on the que and followed directly after her. Within minutes the Grounders had gathered in formation leaving a clear walkway between them, the Skai people not really sure where to stand tagged along the edges or where there was a space so they could see the Commander. Lexa took in their faces and chose not to speak for several moments to make sure she had every ones attention. "Today is a very special day. We have ended a war that was certain to take many lives, we have chosen peace. Our people will now be able to exist together and gain from one another in safety. Your children will grow up in a world without fighting and death under my protection. But first you must all swear fealty to me. Bow to me and I promise to work hard towards a new future." She allowed her words to sink in before she started again, though it sounded like her speech was aimed at Skaikru alone she spoke more to her own people to ensure her warriors understood why 'Blood must not have blood' in this case.

Lexa looked around for Clarke and found her stood at the front with her mother and Kane. She turned her gaze to look directly into the other girl's blue eyes, there seemed to be no anger, betrayal or hatred when she looked back. Only acceptance and understanding to Lexa's relief. "As the strongest among Skaikru, Wanheda Commander of death. Do you accept these terms?"

Clarke strode out and stood before Lexa, she took a deep breath and knelt down on both knees and bowed her head low. Kane came to stand next to her and followed her exactly, needing no prompting every member of Skaikru and warrior bowed before her. A flood of emotion spread through Lexa as she watched everything falling into place. She stepped forward and extended and out reached hand to Clarke to respectfully assist her to standing. Her face was hard as she looked at the Commanders gesture and took her hand. Between the two of them they both felt the heat course through their hands and up their arms as a result of the skin to skin contact. Despite the freezing cold night Lexa could still feel the Skai girl's fingers burned into her skin after she had let go. As Clarke stood so did the crowd, Lexa cleared her throat and motioned to Kane to step forward. One of her guards brought forward the red hot branding iron that bore the mark of her coalition, Marcus pulled up his sleeve to expose the inside of his right forearm and willingly held it out. Lexa nodded giving her final permission to make the alliance final. Kane stifled a scream and took the brand well, the smell of burning flesh lingered a little too long for Lexa's liking and she held out her left arm to congratulate the new Leader of the thirteenth clan. Kane smiled as he realised she was holding out the opposite arm that was customary to grasp in acknowledgment of his freshly melted forearm. Lexa noted his appreciation and nodded as they let go,

"Indra will meet with us here in Arkadia tomorrow, we have much to discuss. I would normally holdd meetings at dawn but in light of our gathering I will say an hour passed sunset."

"Yes that sounds perfect Commander. Your warriors are welcome to stay for as long as they wish, the night is still young."

Lexa decided to take her leave, but before she did, she had one more set of orders to delegate. Three young warriors stood before her, "I need you to send word to the Capital, speak directly to Fleimkepa Titus only. Tell him Arkadia has taken the brand, we have the traitor Pike and he will be executed on our return. We leave for Polis following a leaders meeting tomorrow. I expect him to know this by morning."

"Sha Heda."

They all turned to head back to their camp on top of the hill, there she expected them to find their horses to ride back to Polis.

She headed to the gates where she found Theron grazing unfazed by the noise, she patted his head and ruffled his mien before mounting. She took one more look at the one hundred warriors with in Arkadia's gates and smiles inwardly, it was a wise decision to send the other three hundred members of the army home earlier as the tiny camp would not have held all of them. Making their way back to Polis with fifty men would be sufficient she thought as the others would head back to Trikru territory.

Slowly trotting away she heard someone call out. "Good night Commander!"

She didn't need to turn back to know who's voice it belonged to, she smiled as she looked over her shoulder. "Good night ambassador."


	22. Chapter 22

**Two updates in one day! The next chapter is also half written, I am very excited about chapter 23, hopefully get it to you guys at some point either today or tomorrow.**

CHAPTER 22

Indra made good time and arrived at the now small camp that over looked Arkadia. She didn't approach the Commander's tent as it was still a couple of hours until dawn and she knew better than to disturb her unless it was an emergency at this hour.

Indra had known Lexa since she was a child, being a part of the Trikru clan she had known her family well. She had always known Lexa would make the finest leader their people had ever seen, but recent events made Indra reluctantly question her intensions. It was true that Lexa was a visionary and wanted to bring her people further, however changing rules was one thing but breaking one hundred years of tradition was another. Blood answers blood was the way of her people, yes the Skai people single handily brought down the mountain but they had killed many members of her clan. As their leader Lexa should have made them pay for their crimes, and yet here they both stood. Aligned with these people talking of peace between them all, it made her feel sick.

Indra stood looking at the ship wreck that they called Arkadia and sighed resigning herself to her fate. She would not oppose Lexa, she would accept the decision she had made even though it made her blood boil at the thought. The Commander was strong and there must be a logical explanation for her breaking tradition. Indra knew that Lexa required her loyalty, though they had received work that Azgeda had retreated their Armies, Queen Nia would only obey for so long. Especially as Skaikru were now in the fold.

Like any faithful warrior Indra was prepared to die for Lexa, she was a strong and ruthless leader. She would listen to what she has to say today in the meeting between leaders but Indra knew she was going to dislike whatever plans her Commander had come up with. No doubt she would have to share her lands with the Skai people. The only positive she could think of was seeing Octavia Kom Skairkru again, even though their last meeting she had betrayed her Indra couldn't help but feel for the girl.

Precisely one hour after dawn Lexa and her small entourage stood waiting at the gates of Arkadia, the grounds were almost empty, the bonfires had not long gone out and still smoked in the morning air. Kane met them and let her through the gates, not interested in anymore formalities Lexa nodded tersely at the leader and walked purposefully towards the main ship. Not really knowing where she was going it pleased her when Kane caught up to lead the way. Lexa desperately wanted this meeting to be over and done with so she could head back to Polis as soon as possible, she had allowed her warriors to have an extra hours rest but it was important to move to save as much day light as they could.

Kane lead her into a small artificially light room that boasted one round table and a set of chairs around it, unsurprised the little room remained in theme with the rest of this tin box they called home. Already sat at the table was Clarke, Abbey, Octavia, Lincoln and a woman she believed to be called Raven. As she entered she automatically looked to Clarke and gave a subtle blink in greeting. Lexa's eyes then lingered on Lincoln when they all stood and he was the only one to bow. The traitor seemed to go out of his way to show his respect, but his efforts were in vain as she ignored the gesture and sat down without acknowledging him. The awkward encounter did not go unnoticed by the group as everyone exchanged looks and sat back down. Indra occupied Lexa's right side while Byron stood behind his Commander holding a leather bag. Kane was the last to take his seat and cut right to the chase sensing Lexa's impatience.

"So Commander I believe you have met everyone here, would you like to start?" Lexa lifted an eye brow not being used to someone talking before her in such a formal setting, but Kane was not used to their customs. He will learn she thought. Raising an open hand above her shoulder Byron immediately passed her the leather bag he had been carrying. Lexa stood and pulled out a very large rolled up piece of material. She set it down and in one motion flung it open to reveal a large map of what they all assumed was her lands. The map was extensive, it extended over boundless lands, wide water births, vast mountains and deserts. Clarke's eyes widened when she realised just how far Lexa's rule actually extended. Lexa walked round the table and placed a finger on the worn map, every one's eyes dropped to that point. "This is where we stand, and this is Trikru territory." Circling around a large green patch, "I propose now that Skaikru are a part of the Coalition they should be granted lands."

Lexa saw Indra's eyes narrow as she went on. "You will be granted some of Trikru lands, the exact borders haven't been decided yet. But Indra and I with ensure the land will be sufficient." The room was silent and Lexa could not read their reactions so far. "However as it stands you will be permitted lands of a five mile radius, there you will be able to hunt and feed yourselves appropriately." At her last comment Lexa was no long in the dark about how the Skai people were feeling, a mixture of shock and anger crossed their faces. It was Clarke who spoke first. "A five mile radius? That's not enough! I thought we were meant to be under your protection?"

Abbey, "Commander we'll starve. We have been struggling to find food as it is and that was before we were limited to just five miles." Not shouting but making her voice heard Lexa spoke with all of her authority. "Before your people elected a mad man who favoured war." Her words silenced the table. "I appreciate everyone around this table voted for you Kane and your desire for peace is true. This is why I am here. But I am not naïve, I am aware that the majority of people here in Arkadia wanted war. Skaikru must prove they are able and willing to become a functioning member of the Coalition before they reap the benefits. You have earned nothing yet." Unimpressed they all continued to look at her. Lexa walked back to her seat but remained standing, "I understand this is not what you had in mind, but this is a temporary measure. Coexist with your neighbours, learn from each other and your stake of land will be reviewed."

"Heda? There is nothing Trikru require from Skaikru. We do not need to mingle with them as long as they stay out of our lands!" Indra spat.

"Enough! Yes you do! Do you not see? Skaikru possess medicine and medical practices we could only dream of. You will send your healers here to Arkadia to be taught their ways. How many lives will be preserved with this new knowledge?" Lexa could feel a pressure building between her temples, Indra was such a stubborn woman and she exhausted her at times.

"So what do we get in return?" Clarkes asked carefully. Lexa sat down and placed a hand on the table. "Your people will be taught to hunt and forage. Hunting equipment and initial supplies will directed to you so your people can be self sufficient. Trikru are very skilled and have been hunting since they were old enough to hold a blade. Do you all agree that this a fair trade of knowledge?" Kane sat forward and clasped his hands together.

"Yes it is fair, however we cannot just survive in a five mile radius forever. Do you have a time limit for us to prove ourselves?"

"Your lands will expand only when I am happy." She answered unwilling for him to make demands.

"Well it looks like you have made up your mind Commander, we have no choice but to accept these terms. I am sure Kane will maintain our people's behavior in your absence. But I will be keeping you regularly updated of their progress in Polis." Clarke stated.

"As will I." Indra added. Lexa had no doubt that both woman would be true their word.

"Before I head back to Polis there is one more request I have to make." She turned her attention to Octavia. "Will you accompany us to Polis as Clarke's confidant and guard?"

Octavia's face was a picture of surprise. Lexa had pondered on the idea last night during her many hours of sleepless rest. Octavia was Clarke's friend and she had proven herself many times to be trustworthy. She had done a lot in the name of the 'Grounders' whether it was her love for Lincoln or true loyalty to her people Lexa did not know. But the girl had kept her silence about the missile, opposed Pike and got word to her about the situation in Arkaida. She even turned her back on her traitor of a brother, it was not easy to let go of blood. Octavia was one of the very few Skaikru that could be trusted and Lexa wanted Clarke to have someone from home with her, she shouldn't have to be in Polis alone.

A smile crept across Octavia's face as she accepted the position, she looked at Clarke who gave her a judgmental look, Lexa wasn't sure why though. "Is there anything else that anyone would like to discuss before we depart?" Everyone shook their heads and Lexa stood for the final time. "Pack your things quickly, we leave within the hour." She turned on her heels flicking her long coat out from under her and left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

They had been riding for several hours towards Polis and to Lexa's pleasure no one had approached her during the journey. She was quite content in her own company lost in her own thoughts, she enjoyed the rare peace and quiet. The snow has been falling slowly since they departed and had left a delicate dusting on the surroundings. Lexa had never been a fan of the cold season being a sun season child herself she didn't care for the cold. But on a day like this even she had to admire its beauty.

They were making good time and were covering more ground than she had expected, she was so looking forward to getting back to Polis. Now that things were sorted in Arkadia she wouldn't have to leave again anytime soon. Thoughts of her Natblida's came to mind and she began to smile, she had promised herself to throw all her attention and time into them on her return. They deserved her devotion, these poor children would be subjected to the conclave where they would fight each other to the death to become the next Commander. She had to prepare them as best she could, Lexa never enjoyed thinking about their fate and it hurt to know what they would be put through in the event of her own death.

The narrow pathway eventually smoothed out and she no longer had to ride single file, Byron as ever was close by but thankfully sensed her need for space. Now that they were on the road and would be back in Polis her mood had improved massively since her meeting this morning. Thinking back on Clarke's reaction she was pleased with the result as it could have gone down much worse. And as quickly as her thoughts turned to the Blonde there she was cantering on her brown and white patched horse coming towards her. Clarke pulled on the reins slowing down to ride alongside Lexa. Neither spoke as they looked at each other, there seemed to be so many unsaid words between them.

"You are unhappy with the arrangements for Arkadia." Lexa merely stated. Clarke pursed her lips and dipped her head. "Yeah I am unhappy. But I get it you don't trust us and we don't trust you. There has to be a middle ground right."

Impressed by Clarke's maturity in the matter Lexa pulled Theron to a stop. "Exactly Clarke. Thank you for viewing things from my perspective." Shivering Clarke nodded, Lexa then realised Clarke was wearing nothing but a V neck tee-shirt and thin leather jacket that had seen better days. She pulled her thick grand fur cloak out of a saddle bag and passed it to Clarke resisting the urge to drape it across the girl's shoulders herself. Guessing Clarke was too cold to refuse her gesture the Skai girl took it and looked instantly relieved the moment the fur touched her.

Coming out of her moment of bliss Clarke continued their conversation, "I only wish you had spoken to me about your plans last night so I was prepared, I mean we were sat together for most of the evening."

"I understand, but sometimes it's nice for me to forget my duty for one night and actually be Lexa." Shocked at the brunette's honesty Clarke didn't know what to say. "Oh."

"You needn't worry Clarke, I do not let my people go hungry, it is a harsh winter yes. But they have been left in good hands. My priority is always to protect them…to protect you." She added sincerely. She could have sworn Clarke's face almost melted into a smile but she heard it before she saw it. Without thinking Lexa lurched Theron forward so she was in front of Clarke blocking her from the short range arrow that now protruded from the right side of her abdomen.

Feeling as though she had been struck with a sledge hammer Lexa gasped for a single breath, her body snapped back on impact as she was unprepared for the attack. As if everything moved in slow motion she peered down at the foreign object that now resided deep inside her flesh Lexa could hear shouting ringing in her ears. A blur of warriors ran passed her as they pulled out their weapons screaming as though they were going into battle. What felt like minutes was only a few seconds that had passed when she regained herself. Breathing deeply Lexa understood what was happening, anger coursed through her like wild fire, she turned to ensure Clarke was safe and was satisfied to see her unharmed and still mounted on her horse. Realising that this arrow was meant for Clarke an uncontrollable rage over took her, she took hold of the arrow and snapped it in two discarding the end and leaving the rest in situ. Jumping down from Theron she threw her sash and coat on the floor and pulled her Blade free. Without turning back she ordered Byron to stay with Clarke.

Lexa launched herself through the trees sprinting flat out towards the noise where four men rushed her, all with their swords in hand. In one graceful move Lexa struck out with her own blade meeting the metal of the other's, she quickly pulled back a swung the blade above her head, she danced out of the way of two clumsy attacks and brought her sword down at the prime opportunity. Severing the first man's throat his blood sprayed in every direction. It wasn't long before the other three came in at once, one swinging wildly towards her middle and the other swiping at her leg she easily dodged the first by stepping side wards and cocking her leg at the same time. Using the momentum she span round and slashed her blade across the second man's back. He screamed as her blade cut deep, the fourth man cut her opportunity to finish him short when he came from the side feigning an attack to the left he then thrust his blade to the right. Lexa managed to block the attack however the unpredictable manoeuvre caused her to over reach exposing the snapped arrow embedded in her abdomen. The third man seized the opportunity and kicked out with force, his foot made contact with the arrow and forced it deeper. With a cry of agony Lexa dropped to one knee. This gave the three men the chance they needed to regain themselves. Changing tactic Lexa allowed herself a breath as they encircled her, hand gripped tightly on her dagger she shot it through the air in one deadly throw. It imbedded its self deep within the third man's skull and he dropped to the floor. Not wasting a moment she lashed out with elegant skill and twirled the blade in a flurry of attacks. The two remaining men struggled to parry the onslaught coming their way, but Lexa was beginning to tire, her vision was starting to swim and her limbs were becoming unnaturally heavy. The pain in her side was starting to seep through, Lexa hadn't felt it originally but since the arrow had been forced further in she struggled to ignore it.

Pushing through their guards relentlessly Lexa chose to take out the injured man first, taking a risky move she dropped her guard and dodged his attacks, she gripped his sword arm and threw her weight into him. They both toppled to the floor but Lexa planned her landing, rolling over she pushed her blade upwards through the soft part of his jaw until it rested well with in his brain.

Shaking her head to try and see clearly Lexa stamped on the dead man's head to help her prize her weapon free. She flicked the sword towards her last opponent splashing him with his comrade's freshly spilt blood. The man raised his sword and slowly began to move, his foot work was shoddy and his grip was all wrong Lexa noticed, he was untrained. This would have ordinarily been an easy kill, but Lexa's head was becoming thick and her movements began to feel like she was wading through treacle. What was going on she thought? This surely wasn't because of blood loss alone, then she twigged. Poison.

Lexa knew she had to end this quickly or she would be in real danger, snarling at him she lunged forward, blades clashed together as they both struck with all their strength. She knew this was a poor tactic against a muscular man like him, but it was the distraction she needed, his concentration solely on gaining the upper hand with their blades locked Lexa quickly withdrew her efforts and jumped to the side, as the man fell forward she tore her blade across his middle spilling his organs to the ground.

Lexa's legs gave way as she looked at the four dead men lying in pools of blood on the once perfect white floor. Still filled with anger Lexa stood up but hitched at the growing pain in her side. She held her injury around the arrow to support it as she moved. Her fingers quickly became stained black as she moved towards the corpses. She had to know who these people were, they had no markings, no scars and no banners. Nothing to suggest where they had come from. Lexa reached into each of their pockets looking for anything that would help her figure out who the hell they were. Had they been trying to kill Clarke? Had they been trying to assassinate her? Lexa wanted answers. Finding nothing of use she retrieved her dagger from one of their skulls and began to head back.

Wincing in pain she walked slowly, with each step she could feel the arrow slicing her insides. She had to get it out, if the internal damage alone wasn't going to kill her then the poison would she thought. She grasped the broken end and gave it a light tug, the ripping pain nearly made her vomit, gasping Lexa let it go. It certainly wasn't coming out that way. Sweat had started to break out along her brow, and her breathing was starting to feel laboured. She leant a hand against a large oak tree to steady herself. Knowing there was very little time Lexa picked up a sizeable rock, she took several deep breaths psyching herself up, snarling she slammed the rock into the wooden protrusion and felt the arrow explode through her back. Screaming in agony Lexa couldn't remain on her feet and hit the floor hard, all she could feel was pain, she reached round to her back and slid the rest of the arrow out and gasped in relief as she pulled it free.

Lexa's used everything she had to fight the darkness overtaking her vision, the last thing she could recall was a muffled scream in the distance that sounded much like her own name.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here you go chapter 24! Let me know what you guys think so far, I always appreciate your comments. I hope the story is going in a direction you like, but I am always up for hearing your ideas if you have any.**

CHAPTER 24

"Lexa! She's here!" Clarke almost broke her neck running towards Lexa, the young woman was found lying on her back deathly pale and cold. Clarke grasped her shoulders and shook her hard but received no response, she lifted her shirt to assess the damage.

She had seen Lexa get hit by the arrow but hardly believed it when she saw the way she jumped down from her horse and flew into battle as though nothing had happened.

Utterly taken back by what she saw Clarke investigated the wound further. Lexa's abdomen was covered in a thick black substance that Clarke could only assume was blood, what had they shot her with? Feeling panicked Clarke pressed her hands to the wound to try and stem the flow.

Byron came pounding over and dropped to his knees at the sight of his Commander. "Help me roll her over. Byron!" she shot when he didn't move at her first request, they rolled Lexa on to her side and heard her let out of groan as they did. There was a nasty exist wound on her back and Clarke spotted the broken arrow underneath her. The tip had a vicious hooked head designed to tare through anything it came into contact with.

Clarke noticed the rock at Lexa's finger tips and her stomach lurched when she realised what she had done. Why would she do that? Seeing what Clarke was seeing Byron came to the same conclusion, he picked up the arrow head and licked it, he spat out the contents immediately. "Poison." Oh god Clarke thought, that's why Lexa was in such a rush to take it out. Examining the wound further Clarke was content that no vital organ or blood vessel had been penetrated. "We need to move her, she's needs the antidote and to get out of this cold." As she spoke Clarke wrapped Lexa in the fur coat she had just given her.

"We should have the antidote, I don't know what kind of poison they used, but the Commander always carries the antidotes on her person. Check her horse." Byron scooped the Commander up in his arms and carried her towards the rest of his people. Lexa groaned once again as he picked her up Clarke couldn't imagine the pain she was in, her face was becoming ever paler as the minutes ticked by.

Byron had ordered the warriors to set up the Commanders tent immediately and with thirty or so it did not take them long. He lay Lexa down on a make shift cot as Clarke ran to find Lexa's large black stallion. Having never approached him before she was terrified of his great size. Slowly she stepped forward with her hands outstretch to signify that she meant no harm but the beast stamped his front hoof to the ground warning her away.

Clarke continued on, "shhh now, I'm not here to hurt you." She tried to sooth, but he was having none of it. He reared up on his hind legs thrashing out his front hooves towards her, but Clarke wouldn't back down, getting angry she shouted at him. "Lexa needs our help!" as though he understood her Theron stopped his thrashing and snorted at her unimpressed. He was never handled by anyone other than Lexa and he did not know this girl, but sensing his mistress was in danger he allowed the blonde to approach. Sighing in relief Clarke rushed forward and searched feverishly through his many saddle bags. Lexa apparently did not travel light. Recognising a small brown leather medical pack, one similar to Anya's, Clarke grabbed it and thanked Theron before running back to the now constructed tent.

Clarke was horrified to find Lexa now fitting on the bed, her arms and legs contorted into a Tonic Clonic seizure. She could see that Lexa had bitten her tongue as black blood trickled from her mouth. Byron and the other healers were attempting to restrain her, but Clarke new they could actually do more harm. "No let her be, just make sure she doesn't fall and hold pressure on the wound."

Now sweating herself Clarke opened the med pack only to find fifteen different assorted vials. She looked back at Byron with a panicked and questioning look and to her despair he just looked at her blankly. Oh come on! She thought in desperation, trying to think back when Finn had been poisoned. He had displayed very similar symptoms. Clarke ran her fingers over the antidotes trying to recall which one she used to save him. Taking the fourth one out of its sleeve Clarke was sure this had been the one, she popped it open and sniffed the contents, this did not aid in her decision but she began drawing it up through a very old hypodermic needle anyway. All she could think was if she had picked the wrong one she could actually makes things worse for Lexa, but the fact that she was now convulsing meant she had very little time left. With shaking hands Clarke managed to successfully gain access to Lexa's vein and injected the substance directly into her blood stream. The whole room fell silent as it took longer than they expected, finally her body relaxed and her fitting ceased.

Clarke stepped forward and placed two fingers to the girl's neck to feel for a pulse, she held her breath feeling as though her own heart was about to stop. She almost cried with joy when she felt a weak rhythmic thumping under her fingers and noticed Lexa's breathing even out. Byron clapped a mighty hand to her shoulder in gratitude, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

Turning her attention back to the arrow injury Clarke remember the black blood that covered Lexa. "What did they shoot her with? I have never seen blood…"

"This is the blood of the Commander, she was born with it." Not having time to question him further Clarke set about stitching the two gaping wounds. She carefully washed the area as best she could and reached for the med pack again, thank god Lexa was so prepared. She would be dead without this little pouch. Clarke could feel her nerves settling and her hands became steadier as she began to close the first wound. It was difficult to see what she was doing in the poor light, she could do with some of Lexa's many candles she thought. Her black blood was starting to clot and Clarke had to be careful not to dislodge any of them as she dug deep to close her internal injuries. Lexa's face contorted in pain as Clarke's hands quickly stitched her insides, she couldn't stand to see her this way. Clarke snapped herself out of it, she was first and foremost a healer and she had a duty to fulfil. She owed Lexa that much. Clarke had no idea how painful it must have been for the Commander to force the arrow through her own back, but Clarke was grateful she had been wise enough to do so because if she had ripped it out the other way she probably wouldn't have been able to repair that damage.

When she had finished suturing and bandaging Lexa's wounds Clarke finally sat back and drew a deep breath. Taking in the events that had just unfolded she felt light headed from all the drama. She stared down at her blood soaked hands and ran to the bucket of water provided, it was probably for the Commander to drink but she didn't care. She had to get Lexa's blood off her hands.

Thankfully she had been left alone with her as Byron and his men had left to ensure every effort was being made to capture those responsible for the attack. Lexa looked so unwell laying in the bed, her face was ashen grey and her hair had become matted with sweat, she had never looked so vulnerable. Clarke had been conflicted about her feelings from the moment she met the Commander, she had truly hated her at one time and yet she had such deep feelings for her now. She had fought these feelings for a long time, in ways not even knowing she felt this way. But seeing Lexa half dead in the snow had almost crumbled her heart. She couldn't die, not now. Feeling completely overwhelmed by this new revelation Clarke stroked Lexa's hair trying to sooth her in the case she might feel it.

Lexa had saved Clarke's life, she jumped in front of that arrow to protect her. She had never expected that kind of sacrifice from the woman in front of her. Though Lexa had said on many occasions that she would never allow harm to befall her she could never imagine Lexa dying in exchange for her own life. Feeling completely over whelmed tears sprang her eyes and she allowed herself to cry. Clarke sat on the edge of the bed placed her hands around Lexa's face, without knowing what she was doing she placed a gentle kiss to her colourless lips in hope it would somehow wake her. This was no fairy tale and she laughed at her own stupidity, pulling away she softly rubbed Lexa's bruised cheek with her thumb and patiently waited for her to wake up.

Without warning Octavia and Indra burst through the entrance of the tent, both looking worse for wear. They both came in blood soaked and panting, clearly coming back from the fight. Indra's eyes widened when she saw her Commander. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know, we were talking when Lexa was struck with a poison tipped arrow, she fought four men before she collapsed in this state. I have given her the antidote I think and cleaned and stitched her wounds."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Octavia asked. Surprisingly the dark haired girl looked genuinely concerned. "I hope so, we'll see soon. We are going to have to stay here tonight, she is too weak to move."

"I will send for the Trikru warriors that left last night to come, there should be enough to protect us. Who was it that attacked our Commander?" Indra asked almost threateningly.

"I honestly don't know, Byron is looking into it. You should speak to him." Without another word Indra left the tent, leaving Octavia looking after her. "You good here Clarke?"

"Yeah go, I need to stay here with Laxa. Go and help any way you can." Nodding Octavia ran after Indra.

It was beginning to get dark outside and Clarke's eyes lids were becoming heavy, she was sat on a chair next to Lexa's bed holding her hand. The Commander's condition hadn't changed much since she had received the antidote, but Clarke was content that she hadn't got worse. Drifting off to sleep she almost missed a twitch in her right hand, eyes snapping open immediately she saw Lexa slowly open her eyes. "Lexa? Hey, how are you feeling?" She didn't make much sense and all Clarke could gather was she was trying to make reference to something, Lexa seemed to be pointing along with her murmuring. "It's ok." She soothed. Clarke fetched some water out of a new replaced bucket and placed it to Lexa's lips, the girl didn't attempt to take any and her eyes rolled shut. As she lost conscious barley above a whisper she uttered the words "Ai Hodnes." Though she did not know the translation she continued to stroke Lexa's face grateful for the improvement.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

The pain she felt was sickening, the poison had entered her blood stream and penetrated every tissue in her body. Lexa's head swam in blackness, trapped in delirium she could barely straighten her thoughts. She knew that she had been close to death, the demons that haunted her subconscious had almost dragged her away, she fought screaming and clawing her way out, unwilling to submit. Unwilling to leave Clarke.

It must have been weeks that passed when the dark haze began to lift, she finally began to feel at one with her body, her limbs prickled as she regained control of them. Everything hurt, the smallest of movements caused a surge of agony down her nerves, but it meant she was alive.

Using all her energy Lexa managed to open her eyes and concentrated on focusing them. The room was dimly lit, and she could feel the warm glow from the many candles that surrounded her. As her vision came into focus she saw her beautiful blonde leaning onto the edge of her bed fast asleep, she was hanging off the edge of her chair so Lexa was careful not to startle her in case she fell straight off. As she looked around a little more Lexa saw Clarke's hand inches from her own, had she been holding it? As she pondered, fractured images passed over her. Images of Clarke barking orders, Clarke crying and holding her and as the last image came to mind Lexa pressed a finger to her tingling lips. Had these really been memories? Or was she just delirious?

Shaking it off Lexa took small pleasure in watching Clarke sleep, she didn't want to wake her as she was clearly exhausted. But feeling extremely uncomfortable Lexa attempted a little shuffle so not to disturb her, but with the slight movement her body protested and the very fresh wound in her abdomen made her take in a short gasp of air.

Clarke immediately jumped at the noise appearing dazed as she stood to tend to her. "Clarke, I am sorry." She managed through gritted teeth.

"Lexa, you're awake! Thank god. Lay still, if you move too much you could tear your stitches."

Clarke fussed for a few seconds then calmed herself when she looked into Lexa's eyes.

"Honestly I am ok Clarke" gently touching her bandaged middle she rested her head back on the pillow. "Thank you, it would appear that you have saved my life." Smiling at the Skai girl she continued "and I notice you have all you fingers, Theron didn't bite any off when you approached him then?" Assuming it was her who retrieved the med pack from his saddle bags. Clarke would have broken into a smile at the Commander's joke had Lexa's lips not looked so pale, her colour hadn't returned and she still looked awful.

"Stop being brave. I know you're not ok Lexa, you can be honest with me." Her face fell and she began to bite her bottom lip. Lexa didn't say anything, she was not going to admit how she felt but there was no point in lying to Clarke either so she opted for no comment.

Changing the subject quickly she almost demanded to know who was responsible for the attack. Clarke didn't know and explained that she had not left her side since it had happened.

Still without any concept of time Lexa was mortified that Clarke had remained in this smelly tent and received no word about the attack for so long.

"Clarke! You can not tell me we have been here for weeks and you know nothing about what has happened! How could Titus and Byron let this happen?" She exclaimed. Clarke's features finally softened and she sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the back of her hand to Lexa's forehead testing for a fever. Speaking softly Clarke explained. "Lexa you were shot today, we're in the early hours of the morning. It hasn't been weeks. Byron is leading the warriors to capture the rest, we should have answers soon."

Completely confused Lexa suddenly felt exhausted, it was difficult to keep her eyes open let alone plan a strategy for a counter attack. She struggled to keep the fatigue away as she began to drift off once more, with the last of her energy she reached out and took Clarke's hand. "Stay with me?" Lexa felt the younger girl grasp her cold hand with both of hers and reassured her she wasn't going anywhere.

 _Running as fast as her legs would carry her Lexa scrambled through the burning corridors of Polis. The walls crumbled around her and the thunderous crashing could be heard for miles as thousands of bricks fell from directly above. The very ground shook beneath her as she tried to escape the dying building._

 _Her throne room caved as the walls imploded, narrowly missing being crushed Lexa stepped up her pace pushing her body to its limits. Trying to make sense of the chaos around her she dived through an open door and was thrown across the floor. A searing pain shot through the right side of her abdomen, gasping she placed her hand to the now gaping wound. Completely taken back by what she saw Lexa raised her hand to eye level to get a clearer view. She hadn't imagined it. Red. Her limbs turned cold at the sight. Looking down, there was a steady flow of bright red blood pouring from her body. Having no time to try and understand the ground beneath her gave way and she fell through along with a ton of debris. She landed hard in a state of semiconscious, trapped. Amongst the ringing in her head a distinct voice dominated her mind. Harsh soft whispers meant only for her swirled around repeatedly, she had difficulty distinguishing the taunts before darkness took over._

The ripping pain that tore across her abdomen, as she involuntarily jolted back into reality, saw Lexa call out and grasp her injury with her hands. She could feel the sweat trickle down the back of her neck as she attempted to sit. The effects of the poison had certainly not left her system as the small manoeuvre caused a thick dizziness in her head and an uncontrollable nausea. Fighting it Lexa looked around the tent to find it was empty, no Clarke. Immediately worried for her welfare the Commander forced her self off the bed and fought every protest her body made. Not being a stranger to caring for her own wounds she removed her bandages and replaced them with the clean ones left on the side.

The evidence of black blood residue left on the old bandages made her throat closes up at the memory of her nightmare. What had it meant? Deciding there was no time to dwell on something so trivial she set about dressing her self. Having no clean wardrobe to hand she wore the same black shirt that now bore two holes and dried blood. Putting on her trousers and boots was more of an endeavour that took a frustratingly long time to complete.

Every small movement pulled on her stitches in both her stomach and back, and the effects of the poison pained her everywhere and made the simplest tasks difficult.

Finding her long black coat draped over a chair Lexa flared her nostrils as she poked a finger through the small arrow hole left in the front, the coat was her favourite item of clothing, this was not ok.

Sighing in frustration she buckled the metal binding around her waist and almost vomited as the pressure pressed against her injuries. She took a few deep breaths and refused to loosen them, this was apart of the armour of the Commander and it was her heavy burden to wear at all times. She was not not weak and she certainly would not appear fragile in front of her people.

At a time like this if the wrong person caught wind of any slight weakness she would be vulnerable to another attack, and in her present state she would not be able to defend her self.

Lastly before fastening her sword and wooden hilted knife Lexa attempted to right her braids without a reflection to aid her. With everything she was feeling a sloppy appearance would not do. Ready, she rested her right hand as casually as she could across her wound to support it as she walked out of the tent. Lifting her head up high she made every effort to walk out as confident as ever.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Stepping out into the daylight was blinding, it took Lexa's eyes a moment to readjust to the sudden change. She managed to focus and immediately noticed a shift in the amount of warriors present, Indra must have sent for them the moment after the attack. She took a deep breath and started forward searching for the Trikru leader and her bodyguard, her movements were flawless as she glided across the forest floor towards a large congregation. As Lexa approached silence fell among them and all eyes landed on her as she reached them, they all bowed in respect. Byron was among them and quickly moved to stand beside his Commander. "Heda." He bowed again with a mixture of relief and surprise.

Leading him away from the gathering of people she wanted a report immediately. "Heda, you should be resting. You should not be out here." Lexa shot him a dangerous glare, he knew above all how much she needed to keep up appearances. Being the Commander left her little time to ever recover from anything, rest was a luxury she was never afforded. He did not dare to speak again until he was spoken to.

Not meaning this to be her first question, the words left her mouth before she could stop them. "Where is Clarke?" she demanded. Byron raised both eye brows involuntarily and answered immediately. "She is safe Heda, she is tending to the wounded. We did not take heavy losses. But she has set up a small station over there." Pointing to his right Lexa followed the same direction. She could see a very busy blonde running around. Content she was safe Lexa would not disturb her.

"Who was behind this attack? Have you apprehended anyone we can interrogate?" her tone was sharp and irritated.

"No Heda, we have men searching and Indra has sent more from Ton DC to aid. But we do not know, they left no mark."

Infuriated by the lack of progress being made in her absence Lexa closed her eyes and set her jaw trying to control her temper. This was not Byron's fault, the attack was completely unexpected but she found it difficult to believe that this troop had followed them all the way from Arkadia without being noticed. Perhaps it was an ambush and they had been waiting for their arrival. They hadn't taken the direct route back to Polis, she had avoided the Commander's road and the only other people made aware of this were the three young warriors she sent with the message to give directly to Titus.

She opened her eyes and stared fiercely ahead. She had a mole in her midst, someone had betrayed her and fed her enemies the information of her departure from Arkadia. She knew that travelling made her vulnerable and kept her plans close to her chest, only informing those who needed to be privy to the information. This had been a premeditated attack, whoever was responsible knew she was traveling with a small convoy and exploited this opportunity to assassinate either herself or Clarke.

Byron stood by silently watching the Commander's thoughts churn in her head, as her mood began to darken it almost lead him down the same train of thought. "Who do you suspect Heda?" She did not reply and continued to look ahead.

They had to return to the capital as soon as possible she thought and needed to bring the ambassadors of the thirteen clans into an emergency meeting. Most of all she needed to speak to Titus and the three young men entrusted with her message. Finally she turned to Byron. "We leave for Polis now."

"Sha Heda." He left her side and began giving orders for their departure. Wincing as she turned around she caught sight of a bounding, hostile figure coming at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Clarke shouted as she reached Lexa's side. The Commander gave her a warning look as she couldn't allow her people to see her being addressed in such a manner. She then simply looked up into the sky to verify the suns position and rested her eyes on the angry set of blues in front of her. "Good afternoon Clarke."

Having understood the silent warning Lexa gave her Clarke lowered her voice considerably but her anger was still obvious. "Lexa what are you doing? You need to rest, Jesus you were shot and nearly died less than twenty four hours ago." Rolling her eyes at how dramatic Clarke was being she took her to one side, annoyed that she yet again had to explain herself.

"Clarke I cannot rest. I am the Commander and I need to get back to Polis to find out everything I can about this attack."

"I understand. And I understand you have a reputation to uphold. But it would all be so much more convincing if you didn't look like death warmed up." Slightly confused at Clarke's choice of words a half smile crept across her lips. "Death warmed up? That's interesting." Clarke looked annoyed at the Commander's amusement. "Yes! Death warmed up. You lost a lot of blood yesterday and the poison probably hasn't left your system to yet. Not to mention the journey back to Polis. You're not ready, riding a horse will most definitely rip your stitches." Having no control, Lexa could not help but break into a smile at Clarke's scolding, it meant so much to her that she obviously cared.

Unimpressed with Lexa's lack of understanding she stepped closer to the taller girl. "Don't mock me Lexa, you didn't have to deal with what I did yesterday, I have told you before I need your spirit to stay where it is." A blush spread across Clarke's face as she had clearly said too much, trying to cover she added "for the good of my people."

Lexa's face turned serious "Our people." She corrected. Sighing Clarke unfolder her arms and made a slight gesture with her hand. "Look, I am clearly not going to change your mind, but you must take it easy. You have no choice. We stop when I say and I will examine your wound regularly." Submitting to Clarke's terms she nodded gently.

"So now that you have finished shouting at me. How are you Clarke?" The Skai girl let out a deep breath and they both watched it evaporate in the air. "Tiered, but I can hardly complain to you. Now honestly how are you feeling?"

"Bad." She offered simply. This time it was Clarke's turn to smile. "Yeah I bet you do." Showing off a little Lexa slowly walked away turning to look back at her "I have survived worse." Clarke's smile widened at the slight flirtatious look in the Commander's eye as she left. Astonishingly she was probably the only one that could pull it off in such circumstances. Shaking her head she followed Lexa and prepared to leave.

The journey back to Polis was uneventful, there were no more surprise attacks or complications to Lexa relief. Though uneventful the ride was difficult and painstakingly slow due to her injuries. Blocking it out as much as she could she stared straight ahead and focused on maintaining her perfect posture. She was aware that the majority of her warriors in tow knew the extent of her injuries but she was comfortable in the knowledge that they were solely made up of Trikru, her own clan. She had little to fear from them, they would never harm her. But as proud as she was Lexa would never allow herself to be perceived as anything but strong. As always she lead from the front, but this time a close guard detail surrounded her the entire way back.

Exertion from the day was starting to show when Lexa noticed sweat appearing on her brow, her whole body was rigid and her muscles were exhausted from keeping up appearances. Certain she was fooling everyone she knew deep down Clarke was otherwise unconvinced. She felt the blonde's permanent watchful gaze on her the whole time but ignored it as she rode through. Lexa figured Clarke would stop her if she felt the need however trying to avoid any further delay or fuss she spurred Theron on a little faster so Clarke was now behind her. She didn't want to draw attention to herself by mopping her brow, this way with Clarke no longer in sight she would be unable to see her complexion and stop her for another examination.

They weren't far from the capital and Lexa's mind began to race as she thought about her next course of action when she reached her tower. She would address the ambassadors and request their presence, while she waited for them to arrive she would speak to Titus. He was probably now made aware of the events that took place and she hoped he had answers for her. Thinking over the attack Lexa flushed with anger, the thought of having a traitor among her people made her blood boil. Whoever was responsible for organising this attack would pay with their life. Blood must not have blood did not apply in this case she thought as memories of the arrow heading straight for Clarke entered her mind. Had they been targeting Wanheda? Lexa was unwilling to wait to find out.

Reaching the gates of Polis Lexa was grateful that her people were unaware of their arrival, where the streets would normally be filled with crowds cheering with their greetings, only a few people could be seen tending their normal daily tasks. As she approached her tower the crowds began to gather and her people called her name. Lexa struggled to acknowledge them as she would do normally and nodded every now and then, refusing to dismount and walk the rest of the way. As much as she didn't want to admit it she knew she would be unable to walk so far.

Titus stood with her Natblidas as usual outside of the tower waiting to receive her. She drew in a deep breath and splinted her right arm across her middle as she flung herself off Theron. She was used to his great size having been his rider since she was a child however the long jump down proved problematic as she felt the stitches in her abdomen tare. Feeling more frustrated than anything she bit the inside of her lip hard to prevent herself making any noise.

"Heda, welcome back." Titus bowed Low in greeting. Knowing not to fuss he had the guards open the door for his Commander. Byron, Clarke and the Natblidas kept close pace behind their leader as she stalked through the vast corridors of her tower.

"I have assembled the Ambassadors of the twelve Clans, or thirteen should I say now we have the presence of Skaikru." He almost spat the last word as he threw Clarke a filthy look. "Good we will meet immediately." Lexa could feel her irritation growing, she was exhausted and in pain, her wound was now openly bleeding and she had to hope her coat was thick enough to hide it during the meeting. Titus was a dislikeable man and his attitude towards Clarke the moment they stepped through her thresh hold did not help her mood. She had hoped to talk to him before she addressed the council however with all of his efficiency they were already waiting for her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys**

 **Thank you for reading! I have really enjoyed writing the last few chapters. This one is personally one of my favourites :) I hope you're all still enjoying it, please follow if you are!**

CHAPTER 27

With a thousand things running through her mind Lexa had to methodically prioritise everything. With all that had happened over the last twenty four hours she had almost forgotten about her very high priority prisoner. She had been so consumed with finding out who betrayed and attacked her, Pike had almost completely slipped her mind. Feeling grateful that she had something positive to bring to the council she made sure Titus had him and his guards brought up to the throne room.

She peered down to ensure her injury was still concealed beneath her coat and was relieved to see very little blood seeping through. Lexa almost always wore black, the idea coming from ancient Sparta who often wore red to ensure their enemies would never see them bleed. A concept she felt very strongly about, sadly those she would consider allies were always in her mind potential enemies.

The slow steady blood loss was taking its toll and she was beginning to feel light headed, she leant her back against the wall of the elevator careful not to tamper with her posterior injury. She would wrap this meeting up quickly she thought and would retire for the night, Titus could wait until morning.

Within seconds of the lift doors opening Lexa felt herself shift into her leader role. The Commander is above feeling, physical pain does not exist. She marched into the throne room and her coat flew out behind her as always. The room was hers as everyone knelt in front of her. She noticed Clarke running in behind her and shuffling towards the only empty seat among the ambassadors. Secretly it amused her when Clarke's face flushed as she tried to follow suite copying everyone else in the room.

Feeling her legs trembling Lexa sat down on her throne at the earliest opportunity. The movement was not as graceful as usual and the sudden impact sent sickening vibrations through her injury. Biting the inside of her mouth she raised a hand to signal everyone to their seats.

"Today we welcome Skaikru to our table. They have accepted my terms and have now taken the mark of the coalition. This is Wanheda, Clarke Kom Skaikru, she will be their representative. She is our ally and will be treated with the same mutual respect as your selves." Lexa's tone was severe almost threatening, the other twelve ambassadors stared at Clarke and most reluctantly nodded in acceptance. Lexa continued "One of my terms was for them to over throw their leader. The one who was responsible for the deaths in Trikru lands and who plotted to start war with us. Skaikru denounced this man and he is now mine." As she finished everyone's attention was brought to the now open doors as Pike and his men were dragged through and thrown onto to their knees before the Commander. Titus stepped forward to remove Pike's hood and gag.

"Blood must have blood has always been our way. I have chosen to allow the people of the Skai to live, to prevent war and further deaths of our people. Blood must not have blood should apply to this man." Every face in the room turned angry and sour, whispers of protest could be heard. Silencing them all Lexa raised her voice above theirs and addressed Clarke. "This man was of you clan, what is your opinion Wanheda?"

Clarke looked surprised but spoke clearly and confidently to the room. "This man deserves no leniency, he should answer for his crimes as your law permits Commander."

"Ha! Spoken like a true savage Clarke! You spend enough time with these animals then you become one of them!" Pike spat, the hatred in his voice ringing clear. He turned his attention to Lexa "And you Lexa are the biggest savage of all, you corrupt the minds of everyone around you! I heard the commotion on the way here, I hope they succeed and slit your grounder throat!"

"Wanheda, the Commander of Death has spoken! You will die today for your treason." As she spoke Lexa stood drawing her blade, she swung it high and thrust it down at such speed Pike's head left his shoulders in once precise slice. His body crumbled to the floor and his head came to rest at the Shadow Valley ambassador's feet.

"Heda? We were owed the deaths of all those lost by his hand."

"Justice has been done! Do not forget to whom you speak!" she roared. Blood dripping from the blade in her hand Lexa looked like a leader to be feared. She rarely lost her temper, this outburst was truly out of character, every ambassador aside from Clarke coward in their chair knowing what their ruthless leader was capable of. Lexa passed her soiled sword to Titus before she took her seat again. She waved a hand to her guards to have the other Skai people escorted out, they would be dealt with later. It had not been Lexa's intention to execute Pike in her throne room, the mess alone annoyed her, but she had no choice but to end him there, she could not allow him to live any longer.

The room was silent as she steadied her breathing and concentrated on the next part of the meeting. "On my way back from Arkadia, myself and my warriors were attacked by an unknown group. They left no trace of who they were or what Clan they come from. It appears to have been an assassination attempt." Pausing for effect she scrutinised every face waiting for a flicker of incrimination on any one of them, her eyes lingered on the new Azgeda ambassador slightly longer than the others. Not seeing anything obvious she demanded they inform their clan leaders immediately and ordered investigations to be carried out with in each clan to weed out those responsible. The ambassadors seemed to take the matter seriously and agreed to give her a full report from their leaders at soonest convenience. She brought the meeting to a close no long being able to sit in that position she stood, back straight and head held high before flying from the room.

Each foot step thudded through her as she descended down a floor to her own room, she had opted for the stairs as she did not want to wait for the elevator. Lexa could feel the blood had drained from her face and she was close to collapsing. As soon as the doors of her chamber were closed she would be able to concede to her injuries but not a moment before. "Heda!" she heard Titus running behind her. "Not now FleimKepa." She used his formal title in hope he would back off at the order, but Titus being who he was continued to follow her. "I heard what happened on the road Heda, should I send for the healers?"

"No, I am capable of sending for them myself should I need. Titus I am tired and I will not be disturbed tonight. We will speak in the morning." As she spoke her last words she had entered through the double doors to her room and shut them behind her before Titus was able to respond.

Now in the privacy of her own quarters, Lexa's breathing became erratic and she feverishly tugged the buckles of the tight binding across her middle. She had not readjusted it from this afternoon in the tent and was desperate to take the pressure off. She gasped in relief and practically threw her coat to the floor, she hunched over and allowed her hand to cradle this still bleeding wound. Lexa made her way to the bed and curled up on top of the many furs, she didn't care about her boots plastering thick mud across them as she finally lay herself down. She knew she needed to tend to her injury but she was for the first time today comfortable, she wasn't going to die from blood loss, Clarke had done a good job of stitching up the internal damage. She had time she thought.

In her moment of bliss she was devastated by the knock on the door, groaning she shouted for the Fleimkepa to go away, she was seriously not in the mood. The door flung open and three people tumbled into the room. Her two flustered looking guards and a determined looking blonde. Lexa rose from the bed and addressed her men. "How is it a 5ft 4 young woman manages to get passed you? I was not to be disturbed tonight." Her face was hard and her glare pierced through them. One went to reach for Clarke's arm but Lexa intercepted by holding her arm out. "You do not touch Wanheda." She warned. "Leave us." Bowing low the two guards backed out of the room. Though she had scolded her guards Lexa was grateful to see Clarke, she suddenly felt bad for leaving the meeting so abruptly and leaving her there alone with no real introduction or welcome to her new home.

Clarke approached Lexa and placed a hand to her shoulder encouraging her to lay back down. He face was soft and she didn't appear to be upset about being abandoned upstairs.

Lexa noticed the small brown med pack in her hand and smiled knowing she hadn't fooled Clarke in the council meeting and her keen eye had spotted the blood. "So tell me when did you actually rip your stitches? On the journey? Dismounting your horse? Or when you took a violent swing at Pike?" Lexa let out a chuckle and proceeded to lift her shirt so Clarke could set about treating her. Clearing her throat she answered honestly "When I dismounted Theron."

Nodding Clarke pursed her lips, "thought as much. It's a good job you only ever seem to wear black Commander." The two women locked eyes for a moment. "Speaking of, I have never seen blood this colour before." Her statement was left open for Lexa to explain while she carefully re stitched her abdomen. Showing no signs of discomfort Lexa merely placed an arm behind her head casually and closed her eyes before she answered. "It goes back to the first Commander, when a night blood child is found they are brought her to the capital to be trained. We are born with it and it is very rare. It is my duty to protect my legacy and teach the Natblidas all that it is to be Commander. And in the event of my death my spirit will choose its successor."

As she cut the last suture Clarke looked at the older girl amused. "Do you ever talk about anything other than your death?" Lexa opened her eyes and they both smiled.

The light hearted atmosphere evaporated as Lexa slowly sat herself up leaning on one elbow. "Clarke I want to thank you for saving my life, I know it must have been difficult for you as there had been a time where you probably would have been the one to shoot the arrow. I just…" Lexa stopped when Clarke gently placed a hand to her cheek. "It was you who saved me Lexa." Leaning in closer Clarkes words had barely been above a whisper. And in that moment their lips met, Lexa's heart pounded in her chest as Clarke's lips gently caressed her own. Melting into the moment she slipped her free hand through the blonde's hair and rested it behind her head drawing her in closer. Their kiss deepened with all their passion, everything that they had ever felt for one another coursed through them as they lost themselves in each other. Filled with emotion Lexa could feel the tears trickle down her cheek as everything she had ever wanted was now in her arms. Clarke readjusted herself so she was now positioned carefully on top of Lexa, enjoying the closeness of their bodies Lexa pressed herself closer yielding her mouth to allow Clarke's tongue to enter. They explored each other desperately until minutes later they had to brake away, they stared into each other's eyes seeing depths that neither had ever revealed before. Both breathless neither wanted to let the other go, Clarke leant down and placed a small kiss to Lexa's lips with the promise that this was not the end. Lexa's mind and heart reeled as exhaustion began to overtake her, her eye lids became heavy as she held on to Clarkes hand desperate not to break contact.

Unspeaking Clarke settled herself down beside the brunette and held her gently allowing her to rest. As much as both of them hated the idea, Lexa was in no state to follow her heart all the way that night. And within minutes Clarke could hear Lexa's slow steady breathing as she slipped away into slumber.

Placing a large fur over them both Clarke rested her head back overwhelmed by the woman in her arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry it has been a few days since my last update, work has been manic. I try to write this in between everything and have finally managed to get this one out : ) enjoy!**

CHAPTER 28

Feeling the heat of the sun's rays through the grand window of her bedroom, Lexa noticed its warmth spreading across her face. Though the brightness bothered her she refused to move position, she couldn't recall ever feeling so content. It took her several moments to realise that she had never remained in bed after sun rise, waking up before dawn had always been a quality she prided herself in, tardiness was unacceptable behaviour for the Commander, especially in light of recent events. Mortified Lexa's eyes shot open and she went to leap out of bed when she noticed the delicate arm draped over her middle gently tighten. Lexa's heart began to swell when her memories came flooding back from the night before. She turned around to see Clarke wide awake watching her contently, her eyes had never looked so crystal blue in the late morning sun.

Smiling up at the beautiful woman above her Lexa's sense of duty evaporated as she allowed her eyes to survey her new view. She reached a hand out to Clarke's face and rested her fingers against her soft skin. Lexa caught her breath when Clarke leant down and gently placed her lips to her own in greeting, the kiss was short and unlike the many they shared the night before. However the gesture almost made Lexa cry with happiness. "Good morning Commander. How are you feeling?" Clarke whispered softly.

Feeling foolish Lexa couldn't take the grin off her face as she took in everything between them, she could hardly believe that she was laying in the Skai girl's arms. She shuffled closer, "Good morning Clarke, I am feeling much better thank you." She answered honestly. Clearly sleeping for more than twelve hours was what she needed, the poison had now left her system and the pain in her side had slightly lessened with rest. "How are you today?" she reciprocated. Clarke returned her smile and affectionately played with Lexa's messy braids. "I am very well thank you. I have to admit I am enjoying seeing this side of the Commander, you know the one who wakes up late looking like the slightly less flawless version of herself." She teased throwing a tangled braid into Lexa's face. Their laughter was cut short when a loud set of banging on the doors shook the room, "Titus." Lexa growled through gritted teeth.

Both understanding the consequences of Titus finding them in each other's arms made them both bolt out of the bed. Lexa grimaced as she shot up and motioned frantically for Clarke to hide in her private bathroom situated at the back of the large room, Clarke's eyes were wide as she complied with Lexa trying to make no noise as she ran to take cover. While Clarke was doing this odd over exaggerated creeping manoeuvre to her new hiding place Lexa couldn't help but stare at her amused. "Enter!" she shouted once the room was clear.

Titus marched into the room with intent and raised his eyebrows at the unusual appearance of his Commander, none the less he bowed and stated her title in respect. "Heda." Lexa caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and realised she was still wearing the same clothes she had been shot in and her usual perfect braids were now a back brushed tangled mess.

Still she stood tall and clasped her hand behind her back and set her cool stare on the man in front of her. His face was serious and he returned her stare. "Heda, are you well? It is unlike you to resign yourself to your chambers for so long. I was worried." There was something in his tone she did not like, he appeared irritated and distracted. She noticed him trying to subtly look around the room, almost looking for someone.

"I am well Titus. Just a flesh wound." She shrugged off as though he should not concern himself.

"We need to discuss the attack Heda, there is someone here who is not your friend."

"I am aware Titus. The three warriors I sent to you, who else did they speak to?" She shot.

"They maintain that they followed your orders to the letter, they claim to have spoken to no one else but myself."

"Were you alone?"

"Sha Heda, I was in the throne room. I had just been speaking with the Desert Clan ambassador and his second before they came to me." Lexa's head snapped up and she felt her ears pink as they normally did when her interest was piqued. She unclasped her hands and began to slowly pace, turning her back on the Fleimkepa. "Marko?" she whispered to herself.

"Heda?" Titus asked straining his ears to hear her mumbling. Ignoring him Lexa could feel her heart rate quicken as she slotted pieces of the puzzle together in her mind. Marko, the ambitious Branwoda from the desert clan who always seemed to be lurking around her tower. The last time she recalled seeing him was when she had stopped her army and rescued victims from the mountain at her parent's village.

He had always set her teeth on edge, she knew there was always something about his slippery character she loathed. Obviously she had no proof but deep down Lexa knew this was the man she wanted to speak to.

"Bring the Desert Clan ambassador to me immediately and his second Marko!" Taken aback clearly not being privy to the Commander's train of thought Titus bowed his head with a questioning look on his face. "Sha Heda, I will have them waiting for you in the throne room within the hour. I will send for you when I have them." Lexa waved a hand to dismiss him without another word and stood motionless until the doors closed behind him.

Moments later Clarke come tiptoeing out of the bathroom, her face was covered in a concerned expression. She reached out a hand to Lexa's shoulder and gently rubbed it with her thumb. Lexa peered down at the unfamiliar touch, she had been so used to resigning herself away from human contact the feeling was welcome, especially coming from Clarke. "What is it Lexa?"

Sighing she rubbed her forehead, "I know who betrayed me, I have no evidence yet but everything inside me tells me that it's him."

"Who?"

"Marko the Desert Clan Ambassador's second. I don't know if it is just him or the Desert Clan leaders bidding. But I will find out." She flexed her jaw as she thought over the last few days again in her mind. "Hey it'll be alright, you're right to trust your instincts. You'll have answers soon." Clarke soothed.

"Now go get cleaned up and I'll set you some fresh clothes out." Smiling at how domesticated they sounded already Lexa agreed and headed for the bathroom.

Exactly thirty minutes later Lexa emerged feeing like a different woman, though their ways seemed primitive to some hygiene was something she never let slide. Wearing nothing but a towel that had seen better days she glanced around the room looking for Clarke and was utterly disappointed to find her massive bedroom empty. Her face fell further when she could find no hand written note from Clarke excusing herself.

Shaking it off Lexa was disappointed in how pathetic she was being, she had far more pressing matters to concern herself with.

She combed the many knots from her hair and let it hang loose as she dressed. Putting on some underwear and torn trousers she looked at the other garments Clarke had picked out for her. She has selected one of her many tightfitting plain black full sleeved tops that bore a high neck line.

Breathing it in deep it smelt like home and she was grateful this one had no arrow holes and no patch of crispy dried blood on it. Before putting it on Lexa peered down at her abdomen and decided to redress her injuries, she looked at them properly for the first time and traced a hand over the neat stitching. Clarke was a gifted healer and she smiled at the thought of all the good she must have done in her life. As soon as the thought entered her head Lexa's smile faded immediately when she allowed herself to remember what she had forced Clarke to do at the mountain. She had killed hundreds of people that night and most were innocents who were never meant to be the target. Crippled by guilt Lexa had to again shake off the feeling, she had to ground herself and get a grip she thought angrily.

She applied a clean dressing to her abdomen and peered in the mirror at the stitches on her back, that were equally as neat. Finishing off the awkward bandage on her back Lexa looked at her many other scars along her tattooed back. A feeling of melancholy crept over her as she recalled each and every one across her toned torso, for every scar she possessed from battle she had taken many lives with it.

She had lost count of the amount of people who had died by her hand, death was not something she took pleasure in and she only ever killed when necessary. She was ruthless she knew, being the Commander meant her responsibilities were endless and if that meant taking a life for the good of her people she would do so.

Her train of thought was cut short when her double doors sprang open and Clarke sauntered into the room. Thankfully she had managed to dress herself in time before the blonde caught an eye full. Always being proud of her own lean body Lexa had never been embarrassed by it, but the thought of Clarke catching a cheeky glimpse with her unaware made the Commander blush.

"Breakfast!" Clarke practically sang. She had come in with a large tray filled with an assortment of fruits, cooked meats, eggs and freshly baked bread. Lexa eyes widened as she smelt the platter before her, her stomach began to grumble as she realised she probably had eaten much more than a rodent over the last few days. Clarke set the tray down on the bed and crossed her legs looking rather proud of herself, "Now before you protest you have to eat something before you go and start a war with the desert clan." Rolling her eyes Lexa smiled and picked up the tray of food and placed it on the table in the centre of the room by her sofas and cleared her throat.

"Okay I will have breakfast even though I really don't have time. But we cannot eat on the bed Clarke." The thought of crumbs in her bed made Lexa's stomach squirm, especially as she had seen how the blonde liked to dine. Clarke looked exasperated but joined her on the sofa regardless. They both tucked into the beautiful array and enjoyed each other's company as they knew it wasn't going to last.

"Where is Octavia?" Lexa asked when she realised the young woman hadn't accompanied them to Polis. Normally nothing slipped her notice however under the circumstances on the way back from Arkadia she didn't reprimand herself too much.

"She went to Ton DC with Indra, they went directly there after the attack to bring more warriors to our aid. I am not entirely sure why they haven't come back yet, but knowing O she'll be along soon." Nodded in acknowledgment she hoped they were both ok.

Lexa washed down her food with a large glass of water and stood, she searched for her coat and groaned when she remembered what state it was in. She couldn't carry on wearing it with a hole and blood stained she decided. Obviously her meeting with the Desert Clan duo would appear more informal than it actually was she thought. Huffing she placed it over the back of a chair and would have it sent off to be cleaned. Sensing Lexa's frustration Clarke stood and placed a gentle kiss on Lexa's cheek. "Take it easy today, remember you're still healing and you could undo my handy work still." She said lightly placing her hand on her abdomen. Lexa shivered at the touch and nodded returning the gentl kiss on the Skai girl's cheek. "I will see you tonight?" she asked in hopes Clarke would want to go nowhere else but here.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Right so this isn't this way she thought as she power walked through the giant building. "Nope I have definitely seen this banner before." Clarke muttered as she peered up at the many banners and paintings across the vast corridor. Feeling annoyed that she had passed the same two guards multiple times and neither of them had offered any assistance. She march directly up to one of them and demanded to know where she could find the elevator. Both guards stood as still as statues and ignored her. She tutted and crossed her arms undeterred by their rudeness. "You are guards, I know full well you speak English." Puffing out her chest irate at their persistent ignorant behaviour she pulled out the rank card. "Do you know who I am?" she demanded. "I am Wanheda, the Commander of Death, you will tell me where I can find the elevator." She didn't shout, she attempted the low stern tone Lexa often used. She figured those with power rarely had to shout to get what they wanted. She didn't know if it was because she dropped her title or if it was indeed her tone, but the two guards slightly bowed their heads and one of them spoke. He gave her simple directions through a thick accent, he clearly didn't use her language very often. She chose to rise above their rudeness and thanked them, she thought it would bode well for her to start getting on with as many Grounders as possible.

She followed their directions and finally found the lift doors. She had seen the Commander's tower in the centre of Polis a few times from a distance before and wasn't surprised how easy it was to get lost in the giant building. The doors were opened for her and she entered, it was a strange thing being in an elevator that was powered solely by man. Of course the Grounders had never managed to regain electricity and power since the nuclear bombs had struck nearly a hundred years ago so they made do with what they had. She felt a little guilty that she was making several men hoist the giant contraption to bring her to the ground floor, perhaps next time she would use the stairs. The slow decent brought her to the guest quarters on the seventh floor, she hadn't been told which was hers so she headed to the largest room at the end of the corridor that she had been locked in before. Assuming the room was still hers she pushed open the heavy door and found the room almost exactly how she'd left it. The food that she had thrown on the floor had been picked up and a replacement had been left on the small table, she noticed the Grounder clothes still resided on the unslept in bed. As she stepped further into the room her throat tightened at the sight of a dagger discarded on the floor…Roan's dagger.

Completely ashamed Clarke thought back to the last time she had been in this very room, she had been with Lexa. Recalling all her emotions at the time she could feel tears springing to her eyes as the image of her holding the blade to Lexa's throat came to the for front of her mind. She had been so close to ending her life right there, spilling every drop of her unique blood as she tore through her carotid artery. If it had not been for Lexa dropping her guard the way she did and bared her soul to her in one look Clarke might have done it.

Before she realised it she was crying, her feelings for Lexa were so complicated it actually hurt. She had truly hated her, betrayed by her which forced her to do something unspeakable. But Clarke knew she couldn't carry this forever, the hatred would burn through her and eat away at what was left of her soul. Searching her feelings Clarke was aware that the old wounds were certainly not healed and she and Lexa had a long way to go before either of them could move passed it. However she knew that last night was real, what they felt for each other was nothing but raw. Clarke couldn't say it was love, but all she could think was how willing she would be to die for the woman she held so tightly last night just as she had almost done just days before.

Clarke picked up the dagger and placed it on the bed, she decided to keep it as a reminder of what could have been and what was now important. She shrugged off her dirty clothes and bathed quickly before putting on the simple clothes that had been left for her. She picked up the long leather coat that she hadn't paid much attention to before, it wasn't floor length but came down just below her bottom. It was thick and lined with some form of fur, it was fine work and the quality of the materials must have been expensive.

She smiled slightly as she brought the garment to her nose and breathed in the scent, she smiled when the familiar smell of Lexa came through. Was this her coat? Or was it something she had picked out for her? Not knowing the answer she tried it on and unsurprisingly it fit perfectly. Thrilled with her knew gift Clarke wanted to find Lexa and thank her but remembered her knew love interest had thirteen clans to lead and copious lands to ensure were safe.

Disappointed she fastened her coat and set to thinking about her own responsibilities, she had only been back a night but had almost forgot why she was there. She was the ambassador of her Clan and was instructed by the Commander herself to get word to her own people about the attack and find out as much information as possible. Clarke was concerned, they didn't know who was responsible and her people could be next, Arkadia had a small community in comparison to the other clans but they could hold their own she remembered. Especially with Raven on their side with access to rocket fuel. Regardless they needed warning she thought. She swept out of the room to find someone who could be trusted with her correspondence, the only person she could trust was Byron, Lexa's bodyguard. He would point her in the right direction however she had no idea where to look for him, she was sure he didn't follow Lexa's every move especially in her own home. As she walked aimlessly again through the tower she finally found the stairs, as she descended yet again her thoughts turned to Bellamy. It was still painful to think of his betrayal and how devoted to Pike he had been, she wondered if he had been caught yet but doubted it as she had heard nothing. She would enquire when she wrote to Kane.

Slightly out of puff by the time she reached the bottom she was quite pleased with herself for taking the stairs as opposed to the lift. The ground floor was the simplest floor to navigate she discovered, it was and open hall with very little in there to furnish it. The room was grand and boasted very high ceilings, guards stood round it for reasons she didn't know. Clarke headed for the main door determined to find someone to help her.

As she stepped out into the crisp air she was hit by a wave of relief. "Octavia!" she almost ran down the steps to greet the dark haired girl as she dismounted her horse. Smiling Octavia reached out for a hug "Looking like a true Grounder Clarke, who'd of thought." She laughed. Despite their differences the two girls were happy to see each other alive and well. "What the hell took you so long O? I was starting to worry! Where's Indra?" she asked when she didn't see the Trikru leader. Octavia roller eyes and waved and arm. "Long story to be honest, we thought we got a lead on who attacked us but it was a dead end. Indra stayed in Ton DC to follow up investigations there. Is there anywhere we can eat? I'm starving."

Neither of them knew where to go having never really been guests in Polis before. "We could head to the Market I suppose but to be honest O I have quite a bit to catch you up on and I don't think I should really say it out here." Octavia agreed and they headed up to Clarkes room where she could help herself to Clarke's untouched food. When they walked in Octavia didn't hide her shock. "Wow, no wonder why you jumped at the opportunity to come here Clarke."

"Shut up! You know why I am here. And to be honest I was surprised at your reaction when asked to come. For someone who allegedly hates Lexa you were the one to jump at the opportunity to come to Polis." Octavia scrunched her nose up and gave an immature gesture with her face. Biting into an apple she asked, "Speaking of, how is Lexa? She didn't look to peachy the last time I saw her." Clarke explained that the Commander was making a good recovery and made it back to the capital with no other problems. The two girls were in deep conversation for the next couple of hours as Clarke explained how some had betrayed Lexa, Pike's execution and other details of the ambassadors meeting last night. In spite of all the things they had to discuss Clarke left out her sleep over with the Commander the night before not being ready to discuss her feelings with anyone quite yet.

With it being winter it had begun to darken in her room, it couldn't have been passed five, but the fact that she and Lexa had remained in bed for the majority of the morning made the day disappear. Clarke began to worry turning her thoughts to Lexa, she had a trying day ahead of her today questioning the Desert Clan and she hoped she got the answers she needed. She didn't know when Lexa would want her to come to her room, she had asked her this morning if she would like to come by but she wasn't sure when she would be finished. Perhaps Lexa would come to her? Octavia had left to find herself a room leaving Clarke alone, annoyed that her second day as ambassador she had actually achieved nothing. She would send word to Arkadia tomorrow she thought.

Clarke sat idly for some time and couldn't bring herself to sit there any longer. She ran to the stairs and took two steps at a time, hoiking herself up towards Lexa's room as fast as she could. It didn't take long for her to abandon the two at a time run, and her ascent soon turned into a slow, exhausted weary trudge. Completely breathless Clarke now understood why Lexa had the elevator commissioned, the climb to the top of the tower was a killer.

When she finally made it to Lexa's private floor she was met by the two regular guards standing outside the Commander's chambers. "She isn't here Wanheda." One guard addressed her.

"Where is she?"

"She is dealing with urgent business." He answered curtly. Clarke narrowed her eyes knowing they were certainly not going to elaborate. "The Commander asked to see me this evening, we have matters to discuss regarding her new alliance with Skaikru." Fooling neither of them, they shared looks and opened the door for her. She entered the cool dark room and looked around the sad minimalistic space. Clarke realised there was no personality to the room, no sense that it might be some one's home. Lexa had been Commander since she was sixteen which meant she has lived here for six years and put no mark of her own on the place. This made Clarke's heart ache, sad at the thought that she had exsisted in such a dark metaphorical place she probably denied herself a real home. Putting her foot down Clarke reached for one of the many candles on the side and set about lighting them, Lexa clearly had a thing for candles and she wanted to make her personal space warm and inviting for the first time that she supposed had been years.

Once the room was a glow Clarke looked around a little more, careful not to snoop, she noticed Lexa's floor length coat was missing from the back of the chair and figured that she must have sent it for cleaning. But when Clarke then noticed her neatly stacked armour and sword were missing he heart dropped at the thought of Lexa in harms way.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Lexa could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she ran through the corridors of her tower. Her strides were long and sure, she powered through the discomfort of her stitches pulling, threatening to tear again with every step. The panic rose to her throat, Lexa very rarely allowed herself to feel like this, normally she was above worrying to this extent about anyone. But these were her children.

Lexa threw open the doors to her Natblida's living quarters just a floor below her own. She gasped for breath after coming to a final stop, she had ran up every step from the bottom of the tower.

Searching the room frantically, her eyes couldn't scan the room quicken enough.

 _7 hours earlier_

Once Lexa and Clarke had finished their brunch and Clarke had slipped her arms tentatively around her waist with the promise of returning to the Commander's room that night. They both shared a quiet moment of sheer joy and locked on to each other's eyes before they met for one final goodbye kiss. It had been clear that neither of them wanted to let go and Lexa had never been so close to just ignoring all her responsibilities and just staying in bed with Clarke all day. But as always her duty came before her own needs.

She let Clarke slip out of the room first and smiled broadly when she caught a red tinge flush cross the girl's face when she left. Clarke had probably forgotten about the guards standing outside the door and blushed when she realised they knew she'd stayed the night. Of course it didn't bother the Commander what the guards thought, she was their leader and had to answer to no one. Lexa knew that her confidence would be kept. The fact that Wanheda had remained in her room overnight would not become common gossip. She trusted her private guards, they like Byron had been with her since the day if her ascension.

Lexa gave it a few more minutes before she left, to give Clarke enough time to head down to the guest quarters. Though Lexa had a difficult day ahead she couldn't shake her feeling of euphoria. It had been so long since she had been this happy.

She left her room not acknowledging the two men by her door and walked determinedly to the stairs. She refused to use the elevator to ascend just level. Lexa carried with her, her long coat and armour. She would have it all sent for cleaning once she was finished talking to the Desert clan duo.

Not wanting to wait for Titus to send for her she entered the throne room and sat down wanting to be the one waiting on them. She would always be the one to dominate the high ground.

She only waited several minutes before Titus entered with the Desert clan ambassador. Titus looked taken aback seeing his Commander already seated. He bowed low and apologised for making her wait and as always she responded with a slightly rude flick of her wrist. She only ever became this dismissive when it came to the Fleimkepa, she wanted him to always know his place.

Lexa's eyes narrowed when she only saw two men bowed before her noticing the little worm Marko was not present. She stood immediately and demanded to know where he was. "Heda please." The ambassador fell to his knees dramatically with his hands raised. "Please, I do not know where he is." She shot a dangerous look towards the Fleimkepa silently ordering him to explain himself. "Heda, it would appear that Marko has fled the city. When I left you this morning I had our men search for him. His quarters are empty and they found this." He held out an arm towards her offering a small rolled up piece of parchment. When she made no effort to walk down the few steps to retrieve it he clenched his jaw and took it her himself.

The seal on the parchment had not been broken and rightfully so as the message was addressed to Lexa.

The message was written in elegant script, something she was not used to. She did not recognise the hand and devoured the words immediately.

 _Alexandria Kom Trikru,_

 _Your reign is almost at an end._

 _Yield your lands, title and claim to the throne and I will considered giving you your life. Refuse and you will fall. The capital will be laid to waste and the blood of thousands will be on your hands. Choose wisely Commander, your legacy isn't as secure as it may seem._

 _I will come for your answer soon._

The letter remained unsigned with no print on the seal to advise where it had come from. Lexa read the note several times over before the message sank in. "Whose hand is this?" She passed the parchment back to Titus whose face paled slightly at the words. "I do not know Heda. We will find this traitor!" He spat.

Lexa let out a breath and walked toward her great desk and removed piles of filed paperwork. The organised mess was in an indecipherable order and only she could make sense of it. She gestured her hand for Titus to bring the message forward.

Finally after moments of sifting she found letters from both Marko and Queen Nia from previous correspondences. Scanning over the script it was obvious that neither of them had written this message. Of course they could have had someone else scribe for them, but something didn't feel right and Lexa couldn't put her finger on it.

She clenched her jaw and absentmindedly placed a hand to her injured side. This was obviously not the first time she had ever received threats of war and death. But someone was truly determined to over throw her she thought. "I want Marko found." She stated calmly. Finding him would give her the answers she needed, he would never hold out during interrogation. She had never been comfortable with torture, but war was war.

Lexa turned her attention back to the Desert clan ambassador who had remained on his knees. "I want to know everything about your Second Marko. Speak!" She barked. She didn't suspect the ambassador, but she needed all the information she could gather.

Lexa spent the best part the afternoon and evening interrogating the Ambassador who gave as much information as possible. Frustratingly he knew very little about Marko's deception and she finally dismissed him.

"Do you think he is aligned with ice nation?" Titus asked.

"Marko? Yes. But I feel there is something else going on." Rubbing her eyes she looked at her old teacher and spoke softly. "Find him Titus. There's little we can do until we have more answers." He bowed his head slightly and his features softened.

"I will send word to Indra and the other clan leaders to send warriors to Polis. If we are to be attacked we should be prepared." Lexa's eyes didn't leave him and she nodded her approval.

She wasn't scared for herself but Lexa begged deep down that this was an empty threat. She was so tired of playing war.

As they shared a comfortable silence two guards and Byron burst into to the room. "Heda! Come quick! You must see this!" Needing no other prompting she grabbed her coat and threw it on as she followed her guards. Assembling the buckles as they entered the elevator. "What's happened?" She asked, being met with a one word answer. "Roan." The lift continued down as far as it would go and she realised they had reached the basement floor, the cells.

Being lead through the dark and musty level they stopped at an empty cell. The door had been left wide open and she stepped inside. The sight was gruesome as she saw four guards piled up on top of one another, each with their throats slit open into angry gaping wounds. Anger began to build for the first time today as she took in the sight. She peered up at the wall and felt her heart sink, her eyes became wide and her jaw dropped when she understood the simple threat.

There in bold larger letters the work 'Natblidas' oozed down the wall in this Black Blood.

Horrified Lexa bolted from the room and flew up the stairs, there was no time to use the elevator, it was too slow and she was too impatient. She had to get to them, her children were in danger. Finally it clicked in her head when she recalled back to the letter addressed to her. " _Your legacy isn't as secure as it may seem."_ Fresh panic replaced the old and she forced herself harder up the hundreds of steps. The message in Roan's cell had been written in black blood, only she and her children possessed this rare commodity. Had who ever done this really killed them?

Lexa threw open the doors to her Natblida's living quarters just a floor below her own. She gasped for breath after coming to a final stop. Searching the room frantically her eyes couldn't scan the room quicken enough. And she let out a cry that could be heard throughout the entire level, she sank to her knees in relief when the nine little heads popped up looking around at the unfamiliar noise.

The Natblida's all jumped out of their bunks and ran to their now crying Commander confused and worried. They had never seen her cry but she didn't care, they were all there and accounted for. All unharmed and safe. She allowed the tears to run down her face as she tried to hold them all tightly. None of them spoke for some time and they all remained on the floor in a tangled mess. Lexa's heart hurt as she looked at each one of their faces, her little clan she thought. Being unable to leave them she lay there still sobbing being truly grateful for their little lives being spared.

Aden was the only one still awake a good hour after the Commander had come in and he stroked her hair softly until her breathing mellowed and sank into a deep restful rhythm. She was asleep under the pile of children and he settled down next to them all, careful not to wake anyone. He was confused about what was going on having never seen Lexa behave in such away, she had looked so relieved to see them all. Their lives must have been at risk he concluded. Carefully unhooking Lexa's wooden hilted knife from her belt, they very one his sister had given her many years ago, Aden held it tightly feeling very protective of all of them asleep on the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Guys**

 **Here's the next instalment, hope you're all still enjoying it! I have included a very small scene from season three in this chapter. I have put in a few similarities throughout this story to keep in theme with the show. I am really enjoying keeping this original but this little scene was too cute not to include! you'll know it when you read it! Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 31

Clarke was beside herself as she sat on the edge of one of Lexa's sofas, she didn't know what hour it was but the sun had set some time ago. She didn't even know where to start looking for the Commander, her guards outside the door had been no help so circling her thoughts back around in her head she came to the same conclusion and remained in Lexa's room. She stood up and began pacing again, twirling her hands around, anxious about the other girls whereabouts. It was foolish she knew to worry about someone as accomplished as Lexa, she had clearly survived this extremely hostile environment her whole life without Clarke being there to baby sit her. But now that she was so heavily invested in the young leader she had the right to worry. Being the Commander was probably considered the most dangerous position Clarke thought, however she tried to push these thoughts far from her mind.

The gentle glow from the dozens of candles brought her sense of calm, maybe this is why Lexa loved them so much. She shut her eyes and let the heat warm her face.

Her attention was brought to the double doors when she heard a gentle knock, her heart leapt when she thought it could be Lexa, but then why would the commander knock her own door? Not really knowing what to do Clarke panicked slightly and went to hide in the bathroom for the second time that day. She stopped in her tracks when she heard "Wanheda. It's Byron, the Commander's body guard." She ran to the door and opened it and the giant man stepped through. His face was hard and his eyes pierced through her as though passing judgment at her for being unaccompanied in the Commander's chambers.

He cleared his throat and spoke clearly. "Wanheda, come with me." Defiantly Clarke stood her ground and refused

"The Commander is expecting me, we have a meeting regarding Skaikru this evening. Where is she?" He rolled his eyes knowing exactly why she was waiting for Lexa but made no comment.

"This is not a negotiation Wanheda, follow me now." He left the room and didn't look back to make sure she was doing as she was told. Clarke stood there a second debating whether to follow him. She turned back to look at the empty room and decided she wasn't going to find Lexa while waiting in there. She grabbed her beautiful new coat and ran after Byron, his strides were far greater than hers and she had to jog to keep pace. "Where are we going?" she tried but again was met with no answer. She had only been in Polis for a matter of days and was starting to become annoyed at being constantly ignored by all the Grounders she seemed to talk to.

They walked down one flight of stairs and entered through the main door, it had been locked but Byron obviously had access to all the levels within the Commander's tower.

Clarke hadn't seen this level before, she had only used the stairwell. She wasn't sure why she was there, still she followed the silent body guard into a large room that boasted many small beds.

Her eyes were drawn to a large pile of people lying on the floor and she had to stifle a laugh with her hand when she realized that under the mass of small bodies was the Grounder's fearsome leader fast asleep. She looked over to Byron whose eyes were a light with the humor of the situation. "So this is what she has been up to today then?" she whispered. The look in his eyes changed as he gently pulled her away. "The Commander has had a difficult day, I am sure as her new confidant she will inform you of the events that have unfolded. I thought I had better show you that she is safe and well." Clarke looked at him skeptically figuring out that this man was more aware of her relationship with Lexa than she had been just days ago.

She waved her initial worry and smiled at him grateful that he had thought of her. "Thank you Byron, I appreciate you letting me know she's alright. She shouldn't be sleeping on the floor like that in her condition, but I don't want to wake them." She laughed. Byron nodded and shared her slight smile. "I thank you for saving her life on the road, I don't think she would be here if it wasn't for you." He said inclining his head towards Lexa.

"We were lucky on the Ark, our medical knowledge and skills were preserved from the old world before them bombings." She stated shrugging off the personal compliment. "Soon your people will possess the same knowledge." She offered.

"Both our people have a long way to go Wanheda, I hope Lexa's confidence in you is well placed." He said honestly. Nodding she replied with equal honesty "so do I."

They both heard stirring and turned towards the pile of people on the floor, Lexa had woken up and looked around in a confused state. Her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying some time ago and she settled her gaze on Clarke's face. She looked mortified for a split second and attempted to move but the many little bodies covering her made it difficult.

Lexa spoke softly in her own language and all the Nightbloods woke up, some rubbing their eyes and grumbling as they were still so tired. Clarke didn't know what Lexa said to them but they all seemed to cling to her as they all stood. The Commander lifted the smallest child into her arms and ushered them all back to bed. Lexa place the smallest girl under the covers using her left hand and Clarke noticed Lexa's right hand splinting her side. The tallest of the children remained standing, his back was straight and his stance was strong. He held out Lexa's knife and bowed his head. They exchanged a few words in Trigedasleng and Lexa smiled ruffling his hair before pointing to his bed.

Moments later Lexa, Clarke and Byron shuffled out of the room, Lexa being the last closed the door gently. She looked to Byron and whispered her commands, "I want ten guards on this floor tonight." Nodding he moved away immediately to fulfil her request.

Clarke was completely taken aback by what she had just seen. She recalled what Lexa had told her about her responsibility to train the Nightblood children to be the next Commander but she had never imagined their connection with Lexa to run so deep. She had never seen the leader behave like this before, it was incredible she thought. The woman before her had so many levels that Clarke had never thought possible. It almost overwhelmed her as the two women stood regarding each other silently.

For just a few moments they were alone and Lexa reached out a hand and gently laced her fingers through Clarke's own, the touch alone made her heart quicken and Clarke all of a sudden became impatient to get to the privacy of Commander's room. The tension of the day and the constant worry for the girl in front of her made Clarke not want to waste another second.

Lexa must have sensed the blonde's sudden need to be close to her and she gave a gentle tug and led her towards the stairs. They both practically ran in silence, neither wanting to break the exciting tension building between them. When they reached Lexa's private floor they let go of each other's hand and Clarke had to work hard to compose herself as Lexa led the way towards her chambers. Not looking at the guards stood by the door they slipped into her room without a word.

The moment the door clicked shut they were in each other's arms. Hungry for each other they kissed passionately, Clarke could feel Lexa's arms wrap around her waist firmly, pulling her in closer. Spurred on she ran both her hands through Lexa's braids rusting her hands around the back of her head and neck also trying to draw he taller girl in.

They were breathless but unrelenting, their mouths unlike the night before, not soft and gentle, but passionate and determined.

Clarke needed more, her heart threatened to explode from her chest if she held back anymore. The need to feel Lexa's skin against her own was unbearable. She pushed forward guiding Lexa back to the bed while removing the intricate bindings that clasped her long coat together. She managed to prize them open with surprising speed and cast the coat to the floor. Clarke could feel Lexa's mouth tighten into a smile and the two girls looked at each other for a second, both knowing exactly what was happening and neither willing to stop.

In that second Clarke caught her breath as she once again looked over the Commander's stunning features and never ending green eyes. Not being able to hold back her feelings any longer she gently urged Lexa back on to the bed and softly caressed her face and she slowly returned her mouth to the other girl's full lips. Clarke gently pressed her full weight over Lexa and they both revelled in each other's arms. Both finally bringing themselves together as one.

The gentle glow of candles still lit the large room in the early hours of the morning, the slight chill in the air was quite refreshing underneath the stifling heat of furs on top of them.

Lexa lay blissfully dozing enjoying the light touch of Clarke's finger tips gently tracing her tattooed back. They lay like this for some time before either of them spoke, both enjoying the comfortable silence. Until finally Clarke whispered gently, "Lexa? What happened yesterday?"

"Shhh…" Lexa gently dismissed, unwilling to be brought out of this perfect moment. "Not right now Clarke, let me enjoy you." She whispered with a smile, "ask me anything else." She added looking forward to the blonde's next question. She heard Clarke let out a little laugh and felt her place a gentle kiss at the top of her spine that sent a pleasurable shock through her as the girl's lips made contact with her sensitive skin. Clarke responded to Lexa's reaction by shuffling closer and bringing her entire body to curl in against the taller girl's back. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, their curves moulded liked two pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be together. Lexa felt her heart quicken has she felt the full length of Clarke's body encase her from behind and held on to her arm that now draped around her middle.

"The tattoo on your back. It's beautiful." Clarke's statement was muffled as she smothered her face further into Lexa's long brown hair. She had left the remark open hoping the Commander would elaborate. Lexa finally opened her eyes and felt a flood of emotion at the memory of having the intricate pattern permanently etched into her skin. The thin, elegant ink extended from the top of her spine down three quarters of her back. It comprised of intricate swirls that connected two large circles together on either end, the first at the top was hollow and the one at the base was filled in completely. Surrounding the dark circle at the base a further six smaller circles surrounded it, dotted in various arrays of size.

"I got it on my ascension day, a circle for every Natblida that died. And the commander chose me." She spoke softly unable to keep the grief from her tone. Clarke pulled back slightly to look at the markings again and gently ran her hand down the full length of her back. "Seven circles. I thought that there were nine officiates in your conclave?" she asked confused.

"There were."

"What happened to number eight?" Feeling her mood dipping Lexa shrugged off the painful memories and turned on to her back so she could look Clarke in the face. "Can we talk about something else?" she asked placing her hand to Clarke's cheek. She noticed her blue eyes change as a mischievous look crossed her face. "We don't have to talk at all." She replied with a seductive smile.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

The room was filled with silence and had an air of anticipation looming in the atmosphere after the Commander confidently stated two fateful words. Lexa couldn't help but inwardly smile at the new expression that now covered her lover's face. Clarke's brow had creased into a frown and the level of concentration drew her features into a stony expression as her eyes darted back and forth.

After several moments her look of concentration morphed into exasperation as she exclaimed her annoyance and disapproval. "How?!" Clarke exploded. Lexa looked at her delighted and couldn't stop the smug grin that now plastered her own face. "Because Clarke, you said that I can move my queen in this direction and along with the position of my knight, Rook and Bishop…Check Mate." As she repeated the last two words she casually flicked Clarke's king off the board and raised a boastful eyebrow.

"Beginners luck!" Clarke accused laughing, she pushed the board out of the way sending all the loose pieces in every direction as she pulled Lexa back under the covers. "Um excuse me, I think not. This is a tactical game Clarke, something I am most accomplished in, it only makes sense that I would beat you despite you playing this as a child in that sky box." Her cocky comment was met with a playful jab in the ribs before Clarke scooped her up in her arms. "Are you always going to be this insufferable?"

"I am competitive by nature." Lexa teased shifting her weight so that she flung Clarke over and she now dominated the high ground. Their silliness was enjoyed for some time, their play fighting finally showed a true representation of their age. Being leaders of their people so young left neither of them time for such things but today they both revelled in their private time together.

It was refreshing for Lexa to be taught the complex game Chess. She had, had the marble set for years and set it out on one of the many tables in her room. She had always intended to find the rules somewhere from the old world but never had time to commit to finding them. When Clark had seen it she jumped from the bed unashamed of her nakedness as she reached for the game. Lexa noted her excitement that all the pieces were there and accounted for, it would not do to only have some of them she thought. Clarke rearranged the pieces into their rightful place and Lexa had to accept that she had organised them incorrectly for years. It hadn't taken her long to learn the rules and she enjoyed the game more than she had ever imagined.

Enjoying the lazy day Lexa had refused to leave her quarters today unless it was for leisure purposes only, she had dealt with as much as she could yesterday. All she could do now was wait for her warriors to return. She knew she had many other responsibilities that needed her attention, but in light of her near death experience just days ago Lexa decided to be selfish for the first time in years and actually take an entire day for herself in Clarke's company.

It was probably close to early afternoon when Lexa noticed a deep grumbling coming from Clarke's stomach and the girl groaned along with it. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving." Clarke answered holding her belly. Lexa laughed and went to get up but was quickly stopped when Clarke grabbed her wrist. "If you want feeding Clarke one of us has to leave the bed." She mock scolded the impossible blonde. She was met with a mischievous grin and was unable to resist putting her lips to the Skai girls.

Sometime later Lexa could feel her own hunger grouching through her belly as the two of them lay curled up in each other arms. She laughed to herself thinking how much of a work out she was receiving today and her heart instantly lifted at the prospect of this never ending. Obviously she couldn't stay in bed with Clarke for the rest of her life but there was no reason that she would ever have to live alone again she thought.

She placed a gentle kiss to Clarke's hand before she slipped out of bed to bathe. The other girl was dozing and she didn't want to disturb her, the plan was to send for some food and resume positions. She gracefully darted to the bathroom unheard and set about running the water, while she waited for it to warm up she gently removed her dressings and tended to her injuries. They hurt far less now and were healing nicely, it had only been several days since she was shot but the qualities in her black blood made the healing process much more efficient.

She thoroughly cleaned the area and replaced the dressings but this time with much smaller bandages. While she was concentrating on the placement she had failed to hear the gentle tiptoeing behind her and jumped slightly as gentle warm fingers glided down her back. The touch almost stopped from being able to breath, she would never get used to how Clarke's hands felt on her skin. She noticed how the other girls touch was ununiformed as there was no pattern to her movements and she realised Clarke was gently tracing the many scars across her torso.

Breaking the silence the Skai girl leant forward and rested her lips against Lexa's shoulder, "I didn't see these before." She whispered. Lexa turned to her and noted the sad look in her deep blue eyes and she smiled to reassure her there was nothing to worry about. "It's all in the past Clarke and I can safely say I have learnt from each and every one of them." Clarke didn't smile at Lexa's attempt to make light of her scars but decided not to pursue the subject. They bathed and dressed whilst making light hearted banter mainly about how Lexa had won her very first game of chess which was apparently still a sore subject.

The two young women decided that now they were both out of bed and dressed they should make most of the mild weather the cold season was providing that day. Clarke patiently waited for Lexa to braid her hair and watched in awe as each strand fell into place. She now wore her new coat Lexa had made for her and it reminded Lexa of the state that her own was in. Rolling her eyes she groaned at how unorganised she had been she picked up her coat that had been cast to the floor the night before. She had meant to have it sent for cleaning after her meeting with Titus and the Desert Clan Ambassador, but she was distracted by Roan's escape and the threat on her Natblida's lives. She had thrown her coat on, out of habit and now here it still remained, blood stained and holey.

Clarke approached her trying to hide the smile on her face sensing Lexa's annoyance over something so trivial, but Lexa couldn't help but chuckle with her. She went to her wardrobe and looked out a thick flawless pelt and she fastened the beautiful deer hide coat tightly against her figure. It almost looked slightly too big for her and didn't look like Lexa's usual style of dress, none the less she always made any garment look stunning when she wore it.

"I won't look like myself today, this was my sister's." She said peering down at her own appearance, she very rarely went anywhere without her signature coat and sash. It was her uniform. However today she did not care, today she was not the Commander she was Lexa.

Shocked at the mention of a sister Clarke noted the past tense Lexa used when she referred to the coat. Again choosing to steer clear of heavy subjects she asked, "So where are we going?" before they left the room. She was met with a gentle kiss and a slight smile. "I was thinking of taking you to the market, they have the biggest array of food stools there that I think you'd like and I thought we could take a little walk." She felt the heat rise in her face as she suddenly felt a little self conscious, it had been a very long time since she had courted a woman and she felt a little rusty. Costia had been killed years ago and Lexa had never entertained the thought of ever loving someone again.

Noticing the Commander's complexion pink in colour Clarke stepped in quickly with a reply. "I would love that Lexa. It sounds perfect." Clarke was quite excited about leaving the tower, she had been cooped up here for the last few days and looked forward to seeing what Polis had to offer. Looking back into Lexa's stunning green eyes she thought who better to give her a tour of the Capital. They left the room several paces apart from one another and she noticed Lexa hand one of the guards her long black coat and ordered him to do something with it in her own language. They passed a few sentences between them until Lexa eventually nodded her head and continued walking.

They had shared an incredible night together and Clarke hardly believed how things had progressed between them. She realised that though they had shared something so deep and physically given themselves completely to one another the girl beside her was still a stranger. Lexa was still guarded and had so many secrets from her past. She trusted Lexa now and knew in her heart that she would never be hurt by her again, but Clarke wanted more, she wanted Lexa to confide in her, trust her and share all that she is. The good and the bad.

She had thought it many times before, Lexa was a complex soul who could not just be coaxed into sharing, Clarke knew she had to take her time. They slowly walked out of the elevator that had brought them down to the ground floor and Lexa placed her hood up over her head as they went out into the fresh air. Clarke presumed it would be to hide her identity among her people and she couldn't blame her, it must be hard being stared at and recognised everywhere you go she thought. Remembering back to when they stood sharing a conversation in the woods before Lexa was shot "Sometimes it's nice just to be Lexa."

Clarke had to fight the urge to take the taller girls hand as her heart began to swell at the thought of their new found feelings for one another. The girl beside her truly took her breath away and she could not wait to know her better. Clarke felt a sense of privilege as she took in just how important Lexa was to thousands of people and she was the one she chose, the one she wanted in her bed, the one she want to share her life with… startled by her train of thought Clarke had to ground herself. She and Lexa hadn't even talked about what this was yet, why was she already planning a life with this girl? She thought shocked at her own lack of self constraint.

Shacking it off, she now concentrated on the many magnificent smells assaulting her senses as she walked through the crowded market. It was filled with stools selling more things than she cared to think existed. Growing up on the Ark they had very little materials to create such wonderful things. There were hangings with beautiful embroideries much like those Lexa had decorating Clarke's room, paintings, weapons, tools and food. The array of food had not been exaggerated and Clarke could barely choose which stool was most appealing. Since landing on the ground she had acquired a keen taste for meat, something she had never had growing up on the Ark. She opted for a large juicy leg of some form of animal and she noticed a glint in Lexa's eye as she paid the man, she almost looked humoured.

They stopped off at several more stools picking some extravagant looking fruits and come lovely freshly backed lemon cakes before they headed out of the busy market towards the gates. Feeling slightly disappointed Clarke desperately didn't want to leave. She had never seen anything like it before and she wanted to explore everything on offer. Lexa looked at Clarke with her crystal green eyes and all disappointment evaporated and she was overcome with excitement of spending more quality time with Lexa.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

The two young women walked quietly through the large gates of Polis and Lexa steered them towards the meadow she and Theron often galloped in together. Not wanting to be out in the open she led Clarke towards the tree line where they found a spot to sit down in, confident that they would not be disturbed.

Clarke did not hesitate in taking a huge bite of meat, chomping into it as though she hadn't been fed in weeks. However Lexa hung back playing with her food as she watched Clarke devour her leg of lamb. She found it very easy to be in Clarke's company even if they weren't talking or engaging in other activities. She knew she was a woman of few words, not really having any friends or family for years stunted her ability to create small talk. So she just sat and observed her knew companion in comfortable silence until Clarke came up for air.

"So Commander tell me something, anything. Anything that's real about you." Taken aback by the bluntness of Clarke's question Lexa immediately felt her guard go up and decided there was nothing really that important about herself to divulge. She pulled a face and finally bit into her now chilled lamb meat trying to stall her answer. Though the answer she came up with was menial it was real. "I like the colour green." She said simply.

Clarke laughed slightly at the guarded answer and nodded in acceptance. "Ok, I see you're not very good at this game. How about we ask each other three questions and then we'll know a little more about each other." She said before finishing the last morsel on the bone. Lexa regarded her statement and agreed it wasn't a terrible idea. "Alright Clarke you first."

"Did you name your horse? And what does it mean?" Grateful for the easy first question Lexa laughed and happily replied. "That was two questions Clarke Kom Skaikru. But I'll let you have them as one. Yes I named my horse, I have been his rider almost from the day I was brought to Polis to be trained. It's the duty of the Commander to present each Natblida with a horse of their choosing to ride until their death as a gift. The bond is always meant to be strong, no one else is to ever ride them once chosen." She cleared her throat and took another bite before she continued. "Theron was one of many horses the Commander had in his possession, I would have been six years old when I came to Polis. I suppose you could say we chose each other. He was without doubt the largest foul there and I remember the other Natblida's and the Commander laughing when I approached him. I was quite a scrawny child." She stated smiling at the memory. Clarke's eyes lit up at the thought of a miniature Lexa defiantly ignoring everyone else's opinion. "It wasn't because he was the biggest or the one with the most magnificent black coat. I was drawn to him, as he was to me. There was an instant connection between the two of us and from the moment I placed my hand to his face we were destined."

"I bet the others didn't have much to say after that did they?" Clarke asked amused.

"Well no, they didn't especially after the Commander told me I was a Branwoda if I thought I could handle such a horse. And when he came to drag me away, Theron bit him. He still carried the scar on his hand until the day he died." She laughed aloud. They laughed for several minutes at the revelation and Lexa continued "That day I named him Theron. It's a name from before the old world. A time in ancient Greece, a land far from here. Theron means Untamed." Clarke took in the thoughtful meaning and was surprised just how cultured Lexa truly was. "I know I said I was only granted three questions but I hope this one isn't counted too…" she paused waiting for Lexa's reply and she merely blinked her eye lids slowly to encourage the other girl to speak. "But how does a six year old know what ancient Greece is and the deep meanings behind names?"

"Because my father read to us every night, he believed we should be educated and have a level of understanding in all things at a young age. I never wanted to possess Theron. He is my equal and we respect each other." Clarke couldn't hide her surprise and she hoped she wasn't offending Lexa, but she never imagined the Grounder's to be as civilised as they were.

Clearing her throat she avoided the level stare she was receiving from the other girl. "Right, your turn."

"What do you do for fun Clarke?" It had been such a long time since Clarke hand done anything for fun these days she had almost forgotten. Her time on the ground had been constantly occupied with the constant threat of death and trying to survive, she no longer knew what fun was up until last night.

Lexa noticed a flash of pain cross Clarke's features as she mulled over the question. "I… since the mountain I have felt like I don't deserve to live a life that involves fun." she answered honestly. Lexa felt an instant tightness in her chest at the mention of the mountain. It was the first time they had mentioned it since they acted upon their feelings. She remained silent allowing Clarke to carry on. "All those people died because of me. I, I can't talk about it yet to be honest. But let me think when I was back on the Ark." She puffed out her cheeks and Lexa couldn't help but feel guilty for Clarke's unhappiness. "I love to draw, when I was on the Ark I used to draw the ground all the time. We had books with pictures of trees and forests, I used to memories them and then elaborate with my imagination."

"And now you're on the ground, how does it compare?" Lexa asked her eyes not leaving Clarke's. For a moment the blonde seemed speechless, "It's unlike anything I could have imagined. The earth is just beautiful and dangerous and full of life…and home." She finished. Lexa couldn't help but smile.

"So you draw, can you draw people?"

"Now look at who is asking all the questions! Yes and to be honest I'm not too bad either." Lexa pulled out the assortment of fruits and cake they had purchased at the market and lay them out gently allowing Clarke first pick. "I would love to see your work someday."

Clarke took a huge bite out of the already sliced watermelon she jumped as the juice slid down her chin. Moping it up slightly embarrassed she asked Lexa her second question.

"You mentioned your father and sister earlier, what happened to them?" Lexa's face dropped immediately and she suddenly no longer wanted to play this game. She felt her face harden and her posture went rigid. "They died many years ago. They were taken by the Mountain." She stated abruptly.

Knowing she had hit a nerve Clarke shuffled closer and placed her hand onto one of Lexa's own. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I shouldn't have mentioned them." She soothed softly. Lexa could feel the brittleness leave her system as she allowed herself think over that fateful day.

"I had a Mother and Farther. Both were great warriors for our clan Trikru. They were often away fighting in the Commander's many wars. We didn't see them often. I was practically raised by my eldest sister Irena, she was far older than me, she was sixteen I think when they were all taken." She paused trying to swallow the lump that had now formed in her throat.

"You said you were raised by your eldest sister? You had another one?" Clarke asked carefully. Lexa managed a terse nod and avoided the blonde's gaze the whole time she spoke. "Yes Adriana my other sister. She was about twelve. She and I never got on." Lexa went on to explain how wonderful and maternal Irena was and how cruel Adriana had been growing up. She divulged just how deep Adriana's jealousy ran when she found out Lexa was a Natblida at the age of five and how she tried to explain that she was merely playing when she held Lexa under water for a dangerously long time in the creek. Had it not been for a passer by Lexa was convinced her older sister would have killed her.

Clarke sat gob smacked with one hand to her mouth and the other on Lexa's now freezing hand. She went on. "One afternoon we were out hunting as a family, Irena often hated the kill but my Mother had insisted we all go together. It happened so fast I barely remember the details. Men in suits came, they had weapons from the old world and they took my family. All I do remember was Irena picking me up and running with me, she hid me and begged me to stay low. She ran out and caught their attention and they took her." As she spoke the last words she felt her voice crack. It had been many years since she had thought back to the day her sister sacrificed herself for her. She had been haunted by the thoughts of them being tortured and killed for so long she had finally numbed herself to all feeling after Costia's death.

It would seem now that she has turned her back on the concept of love being weakness and allowing herself to love again it went hand in hand with feeling the pain of the past too. Clarke slipped her arm around Lexa's shoulders and held her for a short time. Once she felt composed Lexa looked up and wiped her icy tears away. They noticed the sun was starting to set in the late afternoon and the temperature in the air had dropped to an uncomfortable level. They got up still hand in hand and began making their way back to Polis's gates.

Sniffing slightly Lexa tried to keep the mood light. "Do you like to read Clarke?"

"Is that seriously one of your questions?" she scoffed looking at the other girl. When she was met with a blank stare she shook her head and replied. "Yes Lexa I like to read, I doubt very much that you have read anything that I like."

Looking slightly insulted Lexa merely gestured with her hand waiting for her to elaborate. "Well there is this series of books that we had on the Ark that I adored, the only problem is someone 'lost' the last instalment. So I never found out what happened." Lexa's eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh Clarke! How did you cope?" she laughed.

"Do you know what? I think I liked the Commander before, you know the one that had no personality. She was much easier to handle than little miss sarcastic over here." She said squeezing Lexa's hand slightly. The Commander laughed light heartedly and felt her spirits rise slightly at the sight of Clarke's perfect smile. She realised in that moment she would work as hard as she could to make her smile like that every day. She took a step forward and stopped the Blonde in her tracks and drew her in for a deep kiss that reflected all that she was feeling.

When they broke away all the tension from before had melted away. "So tell me what fictional story were you unable to finish?"

"Harry Potter." She answered grimly. Lexa felt the tips of her ears heat up at the mention of the book. She said nothing of it and carried on strolling.

"Last question. Why do you insist on saying my name in almost every sentence to say to me?" Clarke asked intrigued. This drew Lexa to a stop and she looked her straight in the eye. "Because Clarke if I only ever got to hear or say one word ever again, it would be your name."


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey Guys**

 **Sorry again for it being a few days since my last post, I try to write as often as I can! Just a little bit about myself I work for the Ambulance service as a Paramedic in the UK and I work ridiculous shifts, but thankfully I have a few days off coming up soon so I can get on it again! :)**

 **As always please review, let me know what you think and again thanks for reading! More Clexa coming up!**

CHAPTER 34

"Ontari!" The loud bark could be heard throughout the dimly lit chamber. A young woman with raven black hair stumble through the door and stood tall pulling at herself to look presentable. She bowed her head low and held her breath waiting for the inevitable punishment she was about to endure.

She had been back in Azgeda territory for less than a morning but she was unsurprised at being summoned the moment she dismounted her horse. Queen Nia now stood and she took a slow but determined walk towards her, the look in her pale soulless eyes was fierce and her face poised like a lion ready to strike. Ontari had seen this look many times, she was now sadly used to what it meant.

Without warning she was met with a sickening blow to the face, she was struck hard and the vision in her right eye became distorted and blurred. It took some time to realise that she had hit the floor and she noticed small droplets of black blood drip to the floor from her face. Once the banging in her head eased Ontari put a shaking hand to the now stinging sharp pain on her right cheek. Her fingers were met with three deep gashes across the right side of her face. She immediately looked to Nia's hand and found a viscous whip tightly grasped in her claw like hand. The whip had three leather straps all studded with metallic serrated ends.

"Speak..." The Queen growled pointing the blood stained whip in her face. "Tell me why my son is not HERE!" She screamed, spit landed across Ontari's face but she didn't dare flinch away from it. Still reeling from the blow to her face she had to gather her thoughts as quickly as she could or she would be subjected to another strike.

"He fled as soon as I freed him from the Capital. Roan is a skilled rider and I couldn't catch him my Queen." She answered evenly, her voice strong with no sign of a quiver, she knew it would not bode well for her to show weakness. The Queen didn't move as she regarded the woman in front of her, her deathly glare pierced through her.

"You were ordered you to do one thing." She said baring her yellowing teeth inching her face closer to Ontari's. "One thing! And my son is not here. Marko managed to fulfil his duties and he isn't even my most loyal servant!" As she screamed the last word she threw down the whip onto Ontari's back. Thankfully being fully clothed the lashes didn't split the skin and would only leave temporary bruising. Being a custom to Nia's cruelty Ontari didn't utter a sound on impact, she bit down deep on the inside of her mouth as she had down for many years.

She could feel the anger rising deep within her as she always did when the queen took her anger out on those around her. The last strike almost made her snap, she was mere milliseconds away from grasping her own sword and lashing it out across the Queen's throat. But she took a deep breath and steadied her anger, this was not her time she thought. Not yet.

Ontari had been by Nia's side for as long as she could remember, she had been taken from her family at a young age. So young in fact she could no longer recall the names or faces of any one of them.

A Natblida generally became aware of their black blood at the ages of five onward. But for Ontari she had been taken from her family long before that by the Queen, she just presumed they became aware of her status earlier than usual.

She had no idea what became of her family and she learned very early on never to ask about them. Knowing the woman before her well Ontari knew they probably drew their last breath many years ago.

Pain and suffering was almost the only thing she had ever known during her twenty years of life, it was somehow almost comforting to her now. Where she had once feared Nia's wrath and cruelty she now used it to her advantage, turning it into strength. It fuelled her anger and motivation, she was now strong and the most accomplished Warrior the twelve clans had ever seen. Ontari had become aware from a young age that Nia had the intention of using her to over throw the current commander and take complete control. However it was Nia who was unaware her manipulations were in vain, Ontari despised the very ground she walked on and would one day relish the opportunity to skin the haggard flesh from her bones. For now she simply obeyed, following every order to the letter and behaved like the pathetic conditioned pet Nia thought she had raised.

"Marko can still not be trusted my Queen, he is not of our Clan and he knows too much about our plans with the Clanless…" her remark was cut short when the Queen sent another sickening whip across her back. Her anger flared yet again as she felt the skin almost split under her clothing on impact. The wounds would only add to the already significant scaring on her back but they would be a massive inconvenience as these sorts of injuries took so long to heal and would hinder her training.

Feeling brave she continued, standing as she spoke. "We succeeded my Queen. We have Lexa's attention, she will feel vulnerable now, she knows another Natblida exists and her rein is under threat. She has no idea what we have planned. Soon we will have the flame and you will Command." When she finished she stood tall with her head raised high. She gripped her bandaged hand, the one she had cut deeply to enable her to leave the black stained message for Lexa in Roan's cell before she freed him.

This time the Queen did not strike her, she looked away and unclenched her jaw. "I wanted Roan to be a part of this, I wanted him beside me when we watched Lexa fall." Her tone had lost its edge and she merely sounded like a hurt and disappointed mother. Ontari bowed her head in respect and spoke softly. "I will always obey you my Queen, I am sorry for not fulfilling my duties but I will ride out now and will not return until he is found."

"No, I want you here. We have things to discuss." Nia sat herself down on her large chair and gripped the arm rests digging her blackened nails into the wood before she spoke.

"The Clanless leader has done well, it has been confirmed that Wanheda still lives and now she and Skaikru now march with Lexa. They attacked their small entourage on their way back to Polis and I believe the Commander was injured. Sadly not fatally but I feel that we have a strong ally in this new leader." She said with a sneer. Ontari nodded her head in agreement.

"When do we attack?" She was met with a humourless snort of derision but maintained her stance to show she stuck by her question.

"Stupid girl, we need to bide our time. The Clanless leader and I will meet soon. That is all you need to know. Now get out."

Ontari left without hesitation and she marched outside filled with rage, her legs carried her fast and sure towards an abandoned forest situated behind the Queen's fortress. She pulled out her sword and grasped it tight with both hands and swung it with all her might towards a large oak tree. She screamed as she swung it relentlessly into the thick timber sending splintered shards of wood in every direction. After the repeated blows she heaved for breath and she threw her now blunt sword on the floor, throwing herself down into the thick snow at the bottom of the now hacked tree.

Calming down from her outburst she scooped up some snow into her hand and packed it tightly before pressing it to her slashed face. The ice burnt as it seeped into the deep cuts on her face and she grit her teeth in frustration. Nia was a fool if she thought she was going to command the twelve clans through her once Lexa's body was no more than ash.

Only those with Nightblood could rule, it was the way of their people. The Commander had to possess the "flame" an entity only the Feimkepa and the current Commander knew how to wield. If she was ever to become Commander her only chance was to follow Nia's plan for now. She and Roan had managed to escape Polis unnoticed and it broke her heart to see him leave once again, he was the one person in her life that she could trust and who she cared for. Roan was almost her brother, her Kin. They had grown up together and trained from a young age, he was subjected to equal cruelty as she was but in ways even more so being Nia's only child. He shared her vision of abandoning the Queen's great plans for ruling the twelve lands, he was Ontari's strongest supporter and would do anything to ensure her ascension to the throne. Roan held no devotion for neither Lexa nor his mother and would be happy to see a knife go through both of their hearts. Before they separated their ways Roan had explained his plans to find the Clanless leader and propose another deal, one that did not involve following Queen Nia.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey Guys**

 **As promised another Chapter! This is the longest one yet, I actually really enjoyed writing this one. Fingers crossed I will get another one out to you tonight or tomorrow! Thank you so much for reading!**

CHAPTER 35

The gentle glow of candle light was soothing and emanated just enough heat to keep Lexa comfortable while she lounged on a sofa in the middle of the night. She had been unable to sleep after her passionate night of relations with the Skai girl who was now starfished across the whole bed. Lexa looked back over her shoulder to look at the perfect form under the furs ensuring she was still breathing, the mild snoring sound that could be heard put Lexa's irrational fears to rest and she shook her head smiling to herself.

She turned her attention back to the large hard back book splayed open on her lap and attempted to read the same line for the fifteenth time. This time she had managed to get to the end of the sentence before she realised she still had no idea what it said through lack of concentration. Lexa huffed and shut the giant book titled 'Introduction to Astrophysics.' She had made good progress with it and found she was thoroughly enjoying the subject until tonight. When Lexa had first been given word about the mysterious people falling from the sky she had to know more about them and after meeting one particular individual from the sky box Lexa had to know as much as she could about where it was they had come from.

But tonight her mind was too full to concentrate on black holes and she decided to give up on the idea. Lexa cast the book aside and took a deep gulp of water before lying outstretched on the sofa with her arms folded behind her head. She concluded that if she was unable to read because her mind was too full then she had better set about emptying it methodically.

So what is it that is occupying your mind? She thought looking at the cracked ceiling above her. And with no shock Clarke's face materialised. They had shared an incredible day together and she had not only given in to her physical needs she opened up to the younger woman about the painful past of her family. Something she had never done before. She hadn't shared much but it was progress, it was one step closer to her being an actual person again and not just a hollow, duty filled leader.

She ran through the conversation they had shared in the woods then over their many episodes of love making. She felt the heat rise in her face as she thought about these moments she shared with Clarke, it almost didn't feel real. She had gone from cold and heartless to a young woman capable of love...

As the four letter word ran through her mind the Commander sat up abruptly dismissing the absurd notion and she rubbed her face.

Feeling a familiar sense of defensiveness Lexa stood and filed the text book away back on her shelf not wanting Clarke to see what she had been reading. She picked up two large candles and brought them over to her desk, here she would be able to make use of her time while she was unable to sleep instead of daydreaming over a girl. If Anya could see her now she would have probably smacked her over the back of the head for being so pathetic.

Lexa pushed all thoughts of Clarke from her mind and thought over the events of the last few days, the letter she had received, Marko, Ronan's escape and the unknown Natblida out there threatening to over throw her. If this was the work of an unknown Natblida then what would Nia's influence be in the matter? She pondered. There were too many unknown answers to the questions she repeatedly asked herself.

Lexa must have spent hours at her desk going over plans as she realised the light starting to appear through the window. There she went, another night without sleep. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted but how could she sleep? With the very real threat of being over thrown. The Commander felt that she had made good use of her time and stretched her arms up and arched her back releasing the tension the tension that had slowly gathered. She felt her stitches pull a little and rolled her eyes stopping immediately. The sooner her injuries healed the better. She got up and fixed her braids before snatching up some clean clothes.

Soon the armies of the twelve clans excluding Azgeda would be with in Polis's gates, the thought put her mind at ease a little.

Today she decided that she would ensure arrangements were made to accommodate the arrival of the armies and once her duties were fulfilled the remainder of the day would be spent with her Natblida's.

As incredible as her day had been with Clarke and no matter how much she would love to just be in her arms forever, Lexa knew her duties could no longer wait. No doubt she would have to endure one of Titus's lectures again and the thought made clench her jaw.

Once she was bathed and now dressed appropriately for the day in her less formal clothes Lexa tiptoed to Clarke's side and pressed a delicate kiss to her temple and silently wished her well. Not wanting to wake her and be drawn back into their little bubble, one Lexa was sure she would not be able to resist she darted out of the room with her sword in one hand and knife neatly slotted into her belt.

Lexa was surprised to see Byron stood guard outside her door, a position that was now beneath him as her private body guard. None the less the surprise was a pleasant one and she nodded her head in greeting. Absentmindedly she still held her right side with her hand when she walked at a brisk pace as the vibrations still shot through her still healing abdomen and back. "Heda." He bowed before matching her pace towards the stairs. "How are you feeling?" Knowing they were alone and she could speak freely he did not hesitate to inquire about her health.

"Much better thank you Byron, Wanheda is a gifted healer." She states removing her hand and avoiding looking him in the face as she was sure there was a knowing glint in his eye that she was too embarrassed to meet.

"I am glad Heda. There has been no progress in finding Marko, Roan or the mysterious Natblida Heda." His tone was apologetic but she was unsurprised by the results. Whoever she was dealing with had been carefully planning this for some time she thought. "Keep searching." She merely offered.

Lexa spent the best part of the morning making arrangements for her armies within the city. Once done she took some time thinking about how she could strengthen her resolve throughout the coalition. Obviously her choice of making Skaikru the thirteenth clan did not go in her favour with the other clan leaders and the last thing she needed right now was for any of them to join Azgeda's agenda. Lexa needed something positive to bring to the table, something that would elicit strength and unity among them. She stood to stretch her legs and paced slowly as she tried to come to some conclusion, feeling cramped in the four walls of her throne room Lexa could stay indoors for a moment longer and headed out to her balcony.

The weather was grim, the sky was black with clouds and poured with rain, the temperature had raised slightly from the last few days and the rain was a welcome sight to Lexa. The thick damp smell in the atmosphere from the forest filled her nose and she breathed it in deeply feeling closer to nature already. She hated how she never got to enjoy the outside anywhere near as much as she would like to, her days were often spent in her tower tending to the many political issues. Lexa almost felt like a child sulking about the lack of fun in her life, this of course was something that she was more than happy to avoid in the past, but something had awoken within her and suddenly she was aware that she was just a young woman at the age of twenty two and all she really knew was pain, leadership and war.

Then suddenly as she peered down at her people hundreds of feet below the answer almost struck her. This was fantastic she thought, the perfect way of appeasing the clan leaders and bringing Skaikru into the fold. Lexa would host the thirteen leaders of each clan in Polis and celebrate their coalition, something that had never been done in their entire history. This would give her the opportunity to maintain her position and keep the clans on board. Lexa clapped her hands pleased with her plan and headed back indoors, as she passed through the curtain Byron knocked on the main door and slipped inside. "Forgive me for disturbing you Heda, but the Fleimkepa is here to see you."

She waved her hand to signal him in and walked down the few steps to meet Titus in the centre of the room. The older man walked in and bowed low in her presence as he always did and she met him with a brisk nod.

"Heda, you were unavailable yesterday." He stated in a clipped tone and she immediately felt his fouled mood.

"Yes Titus I took the day to myself, I do not have to answer to you." She replied with equal acidity unfortunately this did not deter him.

"A day to yourself? The interesting thing was I was unable to find Wanheda either." Lexa did not like how brave he was feeling and honed in on him so fast he almost stepped back, but the Fleimkepa stood his ground. Now almost nose to nose Lexa's tone was almost inaudible but the danger in her voice rang clear. "Watch yourself Titus…The. Skai. Girl. Is. Not. Your. Concern. Push this and you will regret it." When she finished she did not back away and held his gaze, she would have thought that her words had no impact however the minute twitch in his cheek gave him away. After several tense moments he stepped back and bowed low again, "forgive me Heda no offense meant."

Feeling frustrated Lexa walked away and stood by her desk, she began tapping the side with her finger before she addressed him again. She filled in her old teacher about the plans to invite the Clan leaders and members of their clans to Polis to mark a new era to celebrate their new found peace. She explained the two underlying reasons for the gathering and Titus surprising agreed that this was a good opportunity to maintain the support of her people but fell silent at the mention of Skaikru. Despite his contempt towards them he nodded that this would also be an opportunity for the other clans to swap knowledge and create new relationships. Queen Nia was the last subject to be approached, it was decided that she would be invited like the others as Azegeda of course were still in the Coalition, it would be in Nia's court to make the next move. She would have enough protection and the Queen would be a fool to ever make a move against her under such circumstances, Lexa was too powerful to attack head on. Though Nia's army was great it was nothing in comparison to the rest of the clans put together. Titus was uneasy about her decision however he agreed that excluding Azgeda would only add fuel to their already strained relationship with the Ice nation.

Growing tiered with his company Lexa did not want to spend a second longer with the Fleimkepa and ordered him to bring her Natblida's to the throne room. She wasn't left waiting for long and they all found her sat legs crossed on her throne poised ready for their attendance. As always she scanned the room and counted all nine heads that she was expecting. Waving a hand "Leave us." She stated loudly to Titus and he left without argument.

Each little person bowed on his and her knee before their Commander and waited patiently for her to address them. "Rise little ones." As they did each of them carried a worried expression across their face as they looked at their leader.

The last time they had seen her she had burst into their room the night before last and burst into tears. She had held them all so tightly and had never seen the Commander behave in such a way.

Lexa cleared her throat of the small build up of emotion after looking at each of them, still feeling so greatful that her little ones had survived. "We will have lesson here today." She stated calmly and gestured them to sit down on the floor in a semicircle by her feet.

"Heda?" One of the young boys Aaron who couldn't have been older than eight piped up breaking the silence, but he was met with Lexa leaning forward on her throne with her index finger over her mouth to playfully quieten him.

"Shh now, I will do the speaking this afternoon. It is your job for now to listen." They all smiled aside from Aden who remained un-reassured by her light mood. He watched her sceptically as she sat back and casually tapped her finger.

"You must all be wondering what has been happening and why you were confined to your quarters yesterday." She stated simply. Lexa was carful with her next words as the youngest in her little clan was barley six years old. "I have come to learn that we may not be safe and by we I mean us as Natblida's. Someone attacked me on the road back to Polis from Arkadia and I have received further threats of being over thrown." Shock and worry now covered each of their expressions and the youngest looked as though she would cry.

Fighting the urge to pick her up Lexa steeled herself remembering not allow weakness to overcast her teachings. They had to learn, they had to know about the dangers that could befall them. How else would they be prepared for such a life, a dangerous life that she now led herself.

Keeping her tone soft she reassured the children at her feet. "I do not tell you this to worry you, but my warriors you have a right to know that someone is coming for your birth right and we must learn to defend ourselves and our people. I am teaching you how to be the best leader for our people, the best that you can be and this pretender does not know our code and our people will suffer in their hands." She paused to allow her words to sink in, and she noticed the slightly older children straighten their backs and lift their heads in defiance at the thought of her legacy being quashed.

"Tell me the three Pillars of being Commander?" Going back to the most basic of teachings the three Pillars of being Commander were the most significant things her children could learn.

"Wisdom."

"Compassion."

"Strength." They answered in turn.

"And which is the most important?" she asked searching their faces.

"Strength! You really only need to be strong to rule." Eric aged fourteen shouted with his chest puffed out an d his voice sure. The room was silent as Lexa stood up and all eyes widened when she drew her swords. Eric's face whitened a little when she inclined her head indicating for him to stand also, understanding the challenge the other Natblida's scurried out of the way and made room for a make shift arena with in the throne room.

Eric was well built for his age and was tall as he was wide, he had come from the Rock Line Clan also known as Boudalankru. They were known for their great size and strength and judging on Eric's physique he came from a concentrated gene pool. Sadly for him he was brought to Polis quite late being almost eleven years before his family discovered his night blood. This stunted his learning somewhat, however never missing an opportunity to teach any of them Lexa stood tall with her weapon by her side.

"If strength is all that is needed to be Commander Eric, strike me down with all your force and the throne is yours." She said, her face expressionless.

The teenager picked up his blade and took a deep breath suddenly being filled with confidence. He snarled as he swung his large sword wildly, his technique was not sloppy and his foot work was surprisingly fast for someone his size. Lexa deflected his blows holding her own blade with two hands so she could shock absorb the impact better. He lashed out faster and faster and Lexa had to start utilising the space around her to cater for his strength, she dodged and whipped herself away from each of his attacks with ease and she saw the anger and frustration start to build in him. He changed tactic and stayed still no longer chasing the nimble Commander forcing her to come in close, a plan well thought out, if only he had a different opponent.

Lexa brought her sword down hard forcing him to block with his own, while his attention was drawn away she landed a low swooping kick to his legs and he crashed to the floor on his back. Winded for a second Lexa was now able to disarm him and allowed both blades to rest by his throat. "I yield!" he shouted raising both hands. But Lexa did not move, she actually pressed the blades in closer causing Eric to gulp, sweat now starting to appear on his brow.

"If strength is all I need to Command what is to stop me from killing you now?" she asked.

His eyes widened and all the other children in the room held their breath. "Compassion." She stated standing up straight before holding a hand out to the defeated teenager.

"I beat you with strength, but that means nothing unless I know what to do with it afterwards. Our people deserve a ruthless leader who will make the hard decisions for them. But they also need a leader who can understand their needs and show them that they care. Compassion will save as many lives as Strength." She looked to Eric as she spoke her last words and he bowed before joining the rest on the floor.

"But what is Strength and Compassion without Wisdom? A leader should be wise, drawing from logic as well as feelings. They should be intelligent and use previous experiences to reach conclusions others cannot see."

This time Aden spoke. "We need all three to be a good Leader Heda. None are more important than the other. Without all Pillars we are not worthy to rule."

Feeling a sense of pride as all the children nodded in agreement Lexa smiled at all their little faces. "Very good. Now I have someone very important for you to meet. What do you say we go find the mighty Wanheda from the Skai and go and find something to eat?" She asked as they scurried up to follow their great Leader. Aden stood at her right side face stony and hard.

"Were you injured in the attack on the road Heda?" he asked quietly. Looking down at the tiny black mark on her top she rolled her eyes signing at the scolding she was about to receive from Clarke.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Hearing the door of the Commander's chamber click shut Clarke's eyes shot open, confused from sleep she patted her hand out towards where Lexa should be in the bed and she felt a sudden drop in her chest when her hand was met with a cold empty space. She lifted her head frowning looking around the room for her lover and was sourly disappointed to find it empty. With one last ditch attempt at finding her she blew her messy hair out of her face and called towards the large en suite at the back of the room. "Lexa?" And she was met with no answer. Feeling completely deflated she threw her head onto her pillow in frustration and let out a loud groan when her face slapped against the now chilled saliva patch she had produced while sleeping. Clarke wiped the residue from her face and rolled onto her back, she pulled the furs up high over her naked body trying to keep the chill away.

It annoyed her that Lexa had left this morning with no good bye, she was normally above such things but she felt a little hurt that the older girl obviously didn't feel as sensitive as she did. I mean come on, yesterday was unlike anything she had ever experienced now Lexa was giving her the cold shoulder? Perhaps she pushed too much she thought. Perhaps Lexa should be treated like a wild animal who could scare easy.

Moaning again the blonde threw her arms over her face and tried to concentrate on the good. Thinking back on the very rocky relationship she had, had with the Grounder leader in the past she could hardly believe she was sharing her bed and at the very least she loved being there. Her thoughts turned to the beautifully tanned woman, with her perfect curves and flawless features. Her mind reeled as she pictured the hundreds of different greens that pigmented her eyes, so many shades that it was impossible to imagine all of them. Clarke couldn't help the broad smile that crossed her face as she remembered how Lexa's eyes ignited every time she looked at her, how hungry and deep they became when they shared themselves with one another. Her heart rate quickened as she recalled all that they become the night before, she couldn't clear the thoughts from her mind and her body began to respond. Feeling a little embarrassed by her response Clarke sat up and shook her head trying to focus.

She had responsibilities she reminded herself. If Lexa could push their relationship aside for the day to fulfil her duties then so could she! Today she would send word to Arkadia, she would make the appropriate enquiries and she would also find Octavia and make sure she hadn't gotten up to anything stupid.

Finally dressed and letter to Kane and her Mother in hand Clarke headed towards the elevator. Thankfully Byron had previously pointed out where Lexa's most trust worthy post master was situated and she headed directly there to have her message sent out.

Looking around the market idly she received many looks from the people, some were inquisitive, some were looks of disdain and others of pure hatred. Clarke being defiant as she was did not cover up to hide her identity but she avoided eye contact and tried to carry on inconspicuously as possible. She looked at stalls that had beautiful laces and materials, her eye was caught by a beautiful dark red and almost navy blue scarf. The material was unfamiliar to her, it was translucent and delicate something they never had on the Ark ant it carried a stunning intricate pattern through it.

"How much?" she asked. The old woman who owned the stool gave her a quizzical look not understanding. Clarke apologised "Um I don't know how else to say it…"

"Hanch?" Jumping slightly Clarke turned round to see the dark haired Octavia standing behind her speaking Trigedasleng confidently to the old woman. Without consulting with Clarke she leant over and passed the woman some odd shaped tools and thanked the woman as she took the scarf from her with a smile. "Mochof." Clarke repeated with a slight nod and smile before they backed away from the stool.

"You owe me, I traded for those tools yesterday." Octavia said slightly smug as they walked further into the market. The Grounders still hadn't seemed to evolve enough to use currency yet and bartered and traded their way through life it seemed. Primitive but effective Clarke thought. "Lincoln has taught you their language well." She said a little taken back by Octavia's bilingual abilities. "Any chance you could teach me?" Octavia laughed and explained that she only knew the basics and could hardly teach her, however Clarke would love to learn their language, she would love to see the look on Lexa's face when she heard her shpeel out a fluent sentence.

Octavia's inquiring stare wiped the dreamy look off Clarke's face and she cleared her throat not wanting the younger woman to ask questions. "I have sent word to Arkadia about the attack and the threat on Polis. I advised that they should be on high alert. I also asked about whether Bellamy had been found yet."

Octavia's face was grave and she nodded in response, she glided over the comment about her brother and addressed what else was bothering her. "I feel bad being here Clarke, we should be back their helping our people. I mean don't get me wrong I love this place. But our people need us."

"I know what you mean, it's hard because things are slow burning over here in Polis, but I know that we can do what's best for our people in the long run here O. I hate to admit it, but I need you here, I can't do this alone." The younger woman gave a half smile and gently punched Clarke's arm before they were interrupted by one of Lexa's guards.

"Wanheda, the Commander wishes to see you." They looked at each other and Octavia followed closely behind Clarke. "I'll be OK O, honestly. She probably wants to go over plans."

"Yeah well she invited me here herself, therefore she can include me in her schemes." She stated strongly. Clarke inwardly groaned at not being able to be alone with Lexa.

They followed the guard who ushered them into the elevator and they were surprised to only be taken half way up the tall building. Everyone knew that the Commander usually occupied the top two levels and rarely ventured out into other parts of the tower. They stepped out cautiously and Clarke noticed Octavia grasp the hilt of her sword as they ventured down the corridor. Two guards stood outside a large room at the end and neither of them blinked as they walked towards them. Both feeling as though this may be a trap they looked at each other and Clarke drew out the dagger from her belt and they silently counted to three before barging through the doors ready to fight.

As she launched herself through the door Clarke could hear her heart beat thumping in her ears, she scanned the scene as quickly as she could and felt immediately mortified at the sight in front of her. Lexa sat at the back of the room around a large timber circular table with a look of shock and amusement on her face. Also sat around the grand table were nine smaller bodies with faces that equally matched the Commander's amusement. Hushed snorts of laughter could be heard from around the table at the two foolish Sky girls fixed in place holding their weapons in the air.

"It would appear the mighty Wanheda has come to slay our already prepared hog roast…but by all means please." Lexa gestured barley able to hold back a laugh as the children round the table roared at their Commander's rare joke. Clarke could feel the heat rise to her face and blushed at how stupid she must have looked especially as she was merely invited to dinner. She quickly stowed her knife away and approached the table giving an awkward wave to the audience in front of her.

"Natblida's this is Wanheda the Commander of Death, Clarke Kom Skaikru, Ambassador of the Thirteenth Clan." Still not used to her many formal titles she still felt a little silly responding to them but out of respect she bowed her head to the children and finally met Lexa's eyes. From where she stood they looked fantastic, whether it was the lighting or Lexa's mood, they shone brightly as she continued to speak.

"And I would like to formally introduce you to the Night blood children." She motioned across the table at each one of them as she recalled their names. "This is Aden, Eric, Pratack, Aaron, Gremma, Met, Dannal, Zara, and Que." When she spoke the last name a fair haired girl who couldn't be older than six crawled closer to Lexa shyly. The Commander spoke to her softly in their own language and the small girl sat back on her own seat smiling embarrassed.

Feeling her pain Clarke stepped forward and greeted them again with a wave. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I know we haven't had the chance to say hey." Some of the children exchanged looks across the table at the interesting Skaigirl, this was the first one they had come into contact with anyone from the sky and her use of words was unusual.

"And this is Octavia Kom Skaikru, she is a warrior and a guest in my house." Lexa's tone had hardened as she introduced the younger woman clearly annoyed at her unwanted presence. Lexa clicked her fingers and a servant came running into the room with another chair for her to sit on. Clarke was pleased that Lexa's mood had been untouched by Octavia's presence and she was glad she was there, she felt terribly outnumbered even if she was up against children.

The food provided through out dinner was exquisite the hog roast was delicious and cooked to perfection. Clarke had her fill no longer feeling shy. The conversation around the table was mainly about the giant sky box she had grown up in and the children found it utterly fascinating how they had grown up never seeing a real tree, or lake. Their questions were relentless but she didn't mind, it was nice for her to recall her childhood although she couldn't help but feel bad for Octavia who had no such fond memories. The night wore on and some of the younger ones appeared as though they would fall asleep in their chairs.

Lexa was engaged in a deep conversation with Octavia, she wasn't really sure what it was they were discussing but they looked content enough. Clarke had immensely enjoyed her evening and meeting these beautiful children under Lexa's ward. Their manners were impeccable and their ability to speak English was astonishing. She couldn't help but fall in love with each one of them especially little Que, who's rosy face and giggle lit up the room. All of their personalities were fantastic and they had her actually belly laughing at some points in the night.

Lexa was raising a fine team of leaders she thought, and as the idea popped into her head the light feeling in her heart came crashing down. These were night blood children, they would have to fight to the death in a conclave when Lexa died. They would have to kill one another to ascend to the throne, their own brothers and sisters. Clarke felt sick as she looked over the dysfunctional family, how could Lexa do this? Breed them to murder each other? How could she allow this to happen?

She stood and pushed her chair away suddenly needing to be away from the situation, away from Lexa. "Excuse me I'm not feeling well." She headed for the door.

"Clarke? Are you Ok?" Lexa was by her side before she was even able to turn the knob.

"Yeah, I just need some air. I'm fine. You stay here. I'll see you tomorrow Commander." She avoided her gaze and slipped out of the door before Lexa's could utter another word. She ran down the corridor and headed to the guest quarters on the seventh floor. Her room had been seldom used since her return to Polis, but tonight she was grateful for the space.

Again Clarke lay on her bed conflicted in turmoil over her feelings about Lexa. She was a fine woman with outstanding accomplishments behind her but there were parts of her that Clarke didn't understand. Ideals that she may never be able to condone. Decisions that were too harsh, Clarke needed time to heal from the mountain, she needed to not be reminded every day about the harsh reality of the world she now lived in.

As she cried softly on her pillow there was a gentle knock on the door. She wiped her eyes and approached the it warily. She took a deep breath and pulled it open to find an elegantly dressed Lexa stood in her doorway. She wore a simple black night gown that hung loosely but accentuated her womanly figure at the same time. Her face was unreadable, she didn't look angry but she was difficult to read. Clarke invited her in silently and sat down gingerly on the edge of her bed, Lexa followed suite and simply looked at her.

Realising that Lexa was not going to start the conversation Clarke could barely form simple words in her mouth. They sat in silence while Lexa waited patiently for Clarke to explain why she left so abruptly.

She swallowed hard. "Wh…How…I mean, how can you allow the Conclave to go ahead after your death?" she managed. Now the flood gates where open she stood angrily and paced as she ranted, flailing her arms dramatically. "Lexa they are children! If you died tomorrow then they would all be forced to murder each other! Children Lexa!" Her raving went on for some time and the Commander merely watched her with a stoic expression. This time her eyes had gone dark and blank, when Clarke realised that the girl in front of her looked as though she couldn't care less she stepped forward. "Jesus Lexa don't you get it?!"

Her question seemed to have done it and the brunette stood tall, the look on her face showed nothing but hurt and her eyes glazed with tears. "Don't I get it?" she repeated. "Clarke have you forgotten how I ascended? How the previous Commander's spirit chose me?" Clarke's anger extinguished almost immediately at the sight of Lexa. "These are my children, I have had them in my care almost from the day I took Command. How can you think that of me? That I am ok with this? Our ways are harsh yes, but I love them. The conclave is the law Clarke. It is the way things have been done for nearly a hundred years."

"Yes but so was blood must have blood. And you changed that. Your legacy is going to be peace Lexa. You could change the law of the conclave and none of them need die. I am sorry, I never meant to judge you. But maybe think about what I have said?" As she asked she placed her hands on Lexa's arms and the taller girl allowed herself to be drawn into a tight hug.

They stay like that for some time then they drew apart and looked into each other's eyes. Clarke felt so over whelmed yet again she couldn't stay away any longer and she leant forward and pressed her lips to Lexa's, the kiss was soft and lingering. The Commander stepped in closure and drew Clarke into her arms holding her tightly, in one swift move she hauled the Skai girl up as though she weighed nothing and picked her up clean off the floor. Clarke delightfully wrapped her legs around Lexa's waste and threaded her arms around her neck. Their need for each other now grew and Clarke opened her mouth so she could feel Lexa's tongue against her own. Lexa walked forwards and gently pushed Clarke's back against the wall as they tasted each other. Mind reeling Clarke tore at Lexa's back as the other girl began paying exquisite attention to her neck and collar bone. A moan of pleasure escaped her throat as she pulled back on her hair so she could crash their lips together once again. Clarke couldn't always make sense of her feelings but all she knew was how right it was to be in Lexa's embrace.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey Guys**

 **Sorry it has been some time since my last post. Is everyone ready for Christmas? I hope you all have an amazing one!**

 **Again thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think :)**

CHAPTER 37

" _Alexandria Kom Trikru!" Her name rang out loudly across the throne room. Lexa approached slowly and bent down onto one knee in front of the previous commanders who all sat upon identical thrones around to room. She set her jaw and looked at each one of them in turn. Lexa always hated being in their presence but being the current commander she now possessed the "flame" an entity that allowed her to have access to the previous leaders of her people._

" _Your decisions are becoming wild and ridiculous girl. SkaiKru should have burned!" One shouted across, she looked up to find that it was Grutus Kom Trikru the Commander she had succeeded who spoke. The room was filled with jeers and taunts as the others agreed with him. Lexa stood tall, anger immediately flaring within her. "You are wrong! As I have advised my council, we have much to learn from those who fell from the Sky, they are now my people." Her comment was met with snorts as they continued to look down at her. Before long she was bombarded with arguments across the room._

" _You want us to learn from these people? They think us savages!"_

" _We do not recognise their ways! Technology should be feared and destroyed!"_

" _This will lead to the deaths of our people!"_

" _Lay waste to Arkadia!"_

 _Feeling her blood boil Lexa tensed as she listened to the narrow minded remarks being thrown her way. She locked eyes with all of them and she could feel her nostrils flare as she tried to keep her voice even._

" _We have kept our people alive for a hundred years, but we need to change. We need to evolve from the existence we have now. Technology will bring an end to our primitive ways. Clarke has promised her peoples loyalty and devotion."_

" _Foolish child! You change a hundred years worth of tradition for these people? For that Skai girl?" Lexa stepped forward, baring her teeth she looked to the leader who now addressed her. She was used to being chastised and ridiculed by her elders and she often listened to their council however the mention of Clarke was a mark of disrespect that she would not allow._

" _I am the longest reigning Commander! I have brought peace to all our people! War was all of your legacies! And look where you now sit." She glared at every one of them and they all sat in silence._

" _The Skai girl does not make me weak, I listen to what she has to say because she is also working towards a New Future for our people. There are more changes to come Commanders. And I urge you to change your way of thinking or you are not going to like what's coming." Her voice had settled into its usual low stern tone and she was no longer shouting._

" _You threaten us?" They screamed in outrage and they all stood baring down on her. "You think things will be different with this one? You got the other girl killed Alexandria Kom Trikru. Think of Costia!" Grutus threw something large and heavy towards her and Lexa had to step back to avoid it, peering down her throat closed up at the image of Costia's severed head that rolled to a stop at her feet. The image was the same as the one that haunted her every day. The same one that put a black mark on her heart from the day she opened the box from Azgeda that housed her lovers head. Completely stricken at their cruelty Lexa closed her eyes and searched hard for the impending darkness._

Lexa sat bolt upright with a gasp, her eyes were wide and she looked around the room slightly frantic for a moment forgetting where she was. In a heartbeat she felt Clarke's arms encompass around her and the blonde's worried face came in close to hers. "Hey, hey its ok, you're ok." It took Lexa several seconds to ground herself and she forced herself to take some slow deep breaths. Flicking between worlds in her mind could be disorientating for her, especially if she transitioned while she was sleeping instead of meditation. She placed her head in her hands and leant her elbows on her knees, tears came to her eyes as she sobbed. The image of Costia's head came flooding back to her and she wept for her lost loved one. "Lex its ok, it was just a nightmare."

"No Clarke you don't understand. It was not just a nightmare." She managed between sobs. Lexa was mortified that she was once again crying in the presence of the Skai girl. She had barely cried in six years now it seemed to be a daily occurrence and what was worse was it wasn't only in her own company.

She calmed herself down and wiped her eyes and nose before she allowed herself to look at Clarke. "I'm alright now." She said with a sniff. "You were right, just a bad dream." Clarke's eyes narrowed as she watched the woman in front of her.

"What's going on Lexa?" The older of the two blew out her cheeks trying to think where to begin.

"You have heard me mention the spirit of the Commander and the 'flame'?" Clarke nodded and shuffled in closer placing a gentle kiss to Lexa's tattooed arm. "Well the flame is an entity only the current Commander and the Flamekeeper know about, it is placed within the newly ascended Commander right after the conclave. It allows the Commander to access the spirits of the previous leaders, all those who have ever possessed the flame live on within me." Clarke's brow creased a little but she said nothing allowing Lexa to carry on. "I cannot access them when I am conscious. I either have to be asleep or in deep meditation. This is generally why I don't sleep so well. They can give me a hard time." She said with a slight humourless chuckle.

"So if these are you previous leaders why are they upsetting you instead of helping you?" Clarke asked annoyed at the situation trying to understand the best she could.

"Well in all honesty they are getting worse. I have always found them trying but last night they showed me just how much they disagree with my decisions as leader." Lexa avoided eye contact with Clarke and played with the furs on the bed.

"It's ok, you don't have to go through it if you don't want to. I am sorry thy torment you so much. Is there no way you can remove it?" Lexa smiled and bowed her head gracefully removing her luscious brown locks away from her neck. No revealing a long thin scar at the back of her neck that was covered by a beautifully delicate infinity symbol permanently tattooed over it. Clarke's eyes widened as she gently traced the scar then the tattoo with her finger. The touch caused Lexa's skin to tingle and the hairs to stand up at the pleasurable caress. "Oh my god, Lexa how did I not see this before? So the flame is in there?" she lifted her head reluctantly and nodded.

"No one has ever survived its removal from a live host before, it was said that seventy years ago a commander tried to prise it free and died during the process." Clarke placed a hand to her mouth gently taking in everything she was being told. Lexa watched her expression and enjoyed the little crinkle that appeared between Clarke's eyes when she frowned. "But anyway, that is why the Commander has to be from the nightblood line, only those that possess black blood can carry the flame. Anyone else would die during the ritual." Still sporting the cute confused frown Clarke asked a few more questions to gain clarity on the subject and finished off with. "Why the infinity symbol?"

This time it was Lexa's turn to look confused. "Infinity?"

"Yeah the mark you have over the surgical scar on your neck. It's an infinity symbol. You know like a number that's unquantifiable or something that means forever." Lexa cocked her head as she regarded Clarke's answer, it made sense she concluded.

"To our people it is the sacred symbol. The symbol of the Commander. I suppose that is why it was chosen, the Commander's spirit will live on forever within the flame."

They sat quietly for some time, and Lexa enjoyed laying in Clarke's arms, her head rested gently on her chest and she closed her eyes concentrating solely on the delicate rhythm of the other girl's heartbeat. She tried to take a mental picture of this exact moment, so she would never forget this feeling of sheer happiness. It had been so long, it was difficult for Lexa to allow herself to enjoy this much happiness as thoughts of Costia often made their way back to her.

Lexa couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with guilt at times. Guilt for allowing Costia to die, guilt because she refused to remember her or think about her, guilt that she had now found someone that she could possibly love more. For so many years Lexa believed that she never deserved happiness, and led a life of solitude and despair. She felt that this was a life more deserving for someone like her. But deep down Lexa knew she wasn't cold and heartless, though she had spent years trying to convince herself that was the only way she could be, for her people's sake.

This was all now so complicated. Her feelings were so complex, they flurried around her like a constant vortex, allowing herself to feel again made Lexa think she would explode.

She scrunched her eyes tighter trying her best to rid the thousand thoughts and feelings rising inside her and she tried to take herself back to a place in her mind that would bring her peace. This place she transported herself to was the one space untouched by anything from the outside. Lexa had mastered the art of meditation at a young age, it was taught so that the Commander would be able to escape their crippling responsibilities for just a moment to keep their mind clear and strong. Titus understood that such a life of responsibility could make the mind unwell, this teaching promoted strength.

Lexa's place of meditation took her to a life of her choosing, a life where she never was or never would be Commander. She enjoyed the peace it brought her as she imagined living without Nightblood or the responsibility of leading millions of people and fretting about their entire existence.

She imagined herself leading a simple life that did not involve her being an accomplished warrior but perhaps a skilled carpenter or blacksmith who had people travel miles just to commission her work. She would have a fine house on the outskirts of Trikru, not a small tin hut often seen in Ton DC, but a strong spacious building constructed with only the finest Oak trees in the forest.

Of course her family would live a short distance away, Irena and her six children would visit often and her mother and farther would come by on Sundays. Lexa rarely included Adriana for obvious reasons but in her dream world she loved to think that she was happy somewhere, accomplished in whatever endeavor she attempted.

And for the first time in her perfect life Lexa allowed herself to look up from the intricate woodwork she was carving, to see her beautiful blonde wife walking out of their home with their newly adopted babe folded neatly in her arms. Clarke's stunning smile reached her eyes as she walked over with their daughter and Lexa's heart filled with a pure white light as she watched the sight in front of her unfold.

Lexa could not control the smile spreading across her face and the gentle tear form in her eye. She wrapped her arms around Clarke as she allowed herself back in the room. She looked up into the crystal blue eyes in front of her and she spoke the words in barely more than a whisper that she had denied for so long.

"Clarke, I love you."


	38. Chapter 38

**Happy New Year everyone.**

 **A little late I know! Here you go finally a new chapter for you. Let me know what you think, I always appreciate your opinions.**

CHAPTER 38

"Lexa?" Clarke walked over to the solid wooden desk in the Commander's chambers to find Lexa leant over the same giant map she had brought to Arkadia. She stood transfixed, her eyes darting back and forth over her vast lands while she absentmindedly tapped her index finger on the desk. Her level of concentration could be seen from across the dimly lit room as her jaw worked and her brow furrowed creating a small crease between her eyes. With her other hand Clarke noticed she was holding a fist full of the thin white bed sheet that clung tightly to her figure keeping it close to her chest preventing it from falling down.

Lexa made no move to suggest she heard Clarke call her name and remained in the same position. Clarke smiled to herself, she took a few more moments to enjoy the sight in front of her and stood in awe as she allowed her eyes to run over Lexa's fine form. Snapping out of it she wondered over to her and slipped her arms around the Commander's waist and pressed a small kiss across the back of her shoulder. She couldn't help but notice the hairs and other girl's skin stand up as she touched her, warmth spread to her heart as she pulled the taller woman in closer to her.

She heard Lexa sigh and moved her chin up to create room for Lexa's head as she rested it back on to her. "What are you doing up before dawn yet again Commander?" she whispered in her ear. Breaking position Lexa turned to look at her, she looked tired she noted. The lines in her young face seemed to make her appear older, the dark circles under her eyes were more prominent than ever and her complexion had lost its glow. Clarke placed her hand to her lover's face, a gesture that spoke a thousand words.

"Because Clarke I have an entire nation to run, thankfully my armies have come, but I cannot rest when I know my people are under threat." Her protest had lost its usual conviction, even her words conveyed her exhaustion. It had been eleven days since she had requested the presence of the Coalition's armies with in the capital and sent word to the leaders with an invitation to be her guests for a celebration of their new found peace. Lexa had been working hard with preparations to ensure her alliance with the other twelve clans excluding Azgeda, she couldn't afford to lose a single clan to Queen Nia.

Clarke was worried that a mere gathering in honour of the clan leaders was not going to be enough to ensure their co-operation. But Lexa had stated that a gesture such as this had never been afforded to any Clan by a Commander, this would be seen as a great act of respect and each of the leaders would feel greatly honoured. All had accepted her personal invitation and would be arriving in two days time. Unfortunately Lexa had received no word from Azgeda and Clarke could see the mounting tension this was causing her.

Clarke again could not fathom why Lexa would welcome Queen Nia into her home knowing just how much of a threat she was, but Lexa had maintained she knew what she was doing. When they had discussed the subject Clarke had tried to reason with her and change her mind, but Lexa was a mountain, routed to the ground never to be moved. Having been a leader of her people for only a matter of months Clarke knew she was a novice next to Lexa. She was cool and calculated and she was aware that Lexa would have been agonising over this decision for some time, going over every possible variable before she settled on a decision. If there was one thing Clarke was sure of, was that Lexa was more than capable of making a decision with her head.

In hind sight Clarke managed to understand why it was important to include the Ice Nation to the gathering as they were still technically a part of the Commanders coalition. Nia would have to be a fool to ever make a move during such an event and at least the people would see Lexa as the gracious leader she is.

"I am aware that you have responsibilities but you have to look after yourself, you are exhausted. Come back to bed."

Lexa stared at her blankly. "No." She simply offered and turned back to the table. Clarke blew out her cheeks in frustration at her stubbornness and unwillingness to ever put herself first. "Lexa, I am not asking."

The commander again did not move as she resumed staring over the map again and ignored the Skai girl. Her jaw was set and Clarke knew she was going to have a hard time getting through to her. "Do you not recall once, in your tent? You can't move forward and it's giving you too much time to think. You have taken every precaution you possibly can, you have you army in Polis, you are strengthening your bond with the Coalition, your Nightbloods are under the highest security. Lexa I'm sorry but there is nothing else you can do until your men find out more or Nia makes another move."

Lexa barely moved but her gaze immediately shifted to Clarkes face and she felt the heat of her stare, the pair of green eyes bored into her much like they had when she first met Lexa. Her cold glare made her mouth go dry and for the first time since she had returned to Polis Clarke felt like a stranger there. For what felt like an eternity neither of the two girls spoke and Clarke was relieved when the Commander straightened up and broke eye contact. "You're right Clarke." She stated simply. "I am exhausting myself. I am sorry to project my stress on to you. I just don't know how to clear my mind."

Feeling her fear melt away Clarke stepped forward and took hold of her for the second time that morning. "I know, I understand how much strain you're under." Clarke smoothed Lexa's hair and noticed the young woman's eyes had returned to their soft, open and warm gaze again. Something Lexa only gave Clarke.

Trying to change the subject slightly the blonde's face creased slightly into an awkward expression before she spoke. "So the Gathering is in two days, which meeeeeeans we have guests arriving today." Lexa's face dropped and she dramatically groaned holding Clarke's shoulders feigning the need for stability at the news. "No, oh Clarke today?" She moaned.

"Yes today, we invited them early remember! We agreed that it would be a good idea for them to be familiar with the place and meet you formally before the gathering." Clarke stated trying to keep the chuckle back at Lexa's reaction. The older girl closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, presumably to compose herself.

"You promised to receive them personally Commander."

Lexa's eyes opened and she still looked utterly unimpressed, especially when Clarke's face became decorated with a grin.

"Yes Clarke I will be there to greet SkaiKru and you Mother personally." She managed in a level tone.

Clarke couldn't say she was excited to see her people, the pain of the past still haunted her but the main reason was she was terrified of how they were going to behave in the Grounder Capital. Thankfully when Lexa had been to Arkadia there had been no incidents after Pike had been apprehended but Clarke was aware of the unpredictability of her people. One wrong move and the alliance could be broken and not even Lexa would be able to justify keeping them within the coalition. This is why Clarke had come up with the idea of Skaikru coming to Polis a day before all of the other Clans, just to settle in and become accustomed to their ways. She had to admit she was looking forward to her mother and Kane seeing the civility among the Grounder here in Polis. Lexa had once said how the Capital would change the way they thought about them. Perhaps her Mother would finally be comfortable with her decision to become ambassador when she realised that Lexa and her people really weren't savages.

"Thank you Lexa, I know you don't really like my people but this means a lot to me." And for the first time in days Lexa gave a half smile and simply nodded in response. They broke away and she noticed Lexa heading to her wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked wondering where on earth she would be going at this time in the morning.

"I am going to the sparring ring, I need to clear my head Clarke. I will be ready to receive them I promise. I will see you outside by the gates when it's time?" she asked discarding her sheet. If it hadn't been for the fact that woman of her dreams was stood baring all in front of her Clarke was convinced she would have been annoyed that Lexa was going off to engage in physical activity in her exhausted state. So she merely stood watching and nodded her agreement. Once Lexa was dressed she laid a gentle kiss to Clarke's mouth. "I will see you soon Ai Hodnes." She whispered lovingly before she picked up her knife and sword and marched out of the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey Guys!**

 **Another update on the same day! :) I have been on nights and over slept during the day, it is 04.30am in the UK at the moment so please forgive any typos!**

 **Ps the bold words have translation down the bottom, I try not to add too much Grounder language because it can ruin the flow if you have to keep scrolling down for translation, but a little bit keeps in with the theme :)**

 **Please follow if you're enjoying and thanks so much for reading!**

CHAPTER 39

The sweat began dripping down her brow as she thrust out her deadly combinations at lightning speed. Her sword cut through the freezing morning air and it almost made is sing as it made no contact with each slice. Her breath was quick and her muscles where contracted tight as she used her core to strengthen each blow. It had been some time since Lexa had come to the sparring ground to go through her own training, it felt good to have the sword in her hand as she expertly whipped through her lethal motions. It was a shame she had no opponent this morning, she was in the mood for a decent match. Most often she would have to spar with several partners at a time to have any real challenge some thought it was arrogant but she knew it was the truth.

From the corner of her eye she saw a figure moving towards her and without hesitation she flung her weapon round to rest mere millimeters away from the stranger's throat.

"Heda, forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you." Byron bowed his head careful not to make contact with his leader's dangerously sharp blade. Lexa swallowed and caught her breath, she had worked herself hard this morning and set her hard stare on him for a second longer than necessary before removing the sword from his throat. She blinked her eyes to suggest his apology was accepted and she swung her sword around repeatedly in her hand cooling down.

"You have been here since I left the tower?" she asked.

"Sha Heda, I was enjoying your sword work. But I thought you could use a sparring partner. That amount of energy should not be wasted. If you would grant me the privilege." He added. Lexa looked at him exasperated, it was as though the man was a mind reader and he always seemed to know her thoughts before she did. His perception and devotion was admirable and he had always proven to be a loyal subject. Lexa had always enjoyed his company, though neither were good with words she was always comfortable in his presence.

"The privilege would be mine." His hard masculine features softened and a wide smile could be seen under his thick black moustache and beard. He bowed low at the waist to show his appreciation of such respect coming from his Commander. Byron removed his thick coat and pulled his giant sword free and cast it to the floor. He swayed his head from side to side and cracked his neck in preparation, he stood his thick legs apart into a heavy stance and raised his hammed fists grinning.

Lexa had been stood next to this man many times, but it was only now that she appreciated his great size. His muscled arms almost equated to the same size as her head and his great height had her craning her neck to look at his face. She watch as he threw his weapon to the floor and she felt an ignition of excitement flare with in her when she realised they were going to engage a fist fight.

Byron bowed to her and she noticed the look in his eyes change, she was going to enjoy this. Nodding her head Lexa dropped into her own defensive stance and seconds later the match began.

Between them they were two of the most accomplished warriors her people had to offer, both fought with conviction and skill, each trying to exploit one another's weaknesses. Byron was faster than she anticipated, normally size slows a man down and his blows were powerful but he managed to keep a decent pace to the Commander's surprise. However to his dismay Lexa was equally as surprising as she was stronger than she appeared, speed and agility was expected of someone of Lexa's form but her sheer strength took him back.

Fists were flying in a fury, punches and blocks were thrown out faster than the eye could keep up with. They spun around each other both waiting for their opportunity to land the other on their backs. To Lexa's immense pleasure he was not holding back, she had expected him to give a half hearted performance out of fear of harming her. But he didn't, some of the blows he threw her way could have actually caused harm had he been able to land them, she loved the challenge and relished the opportunity to just let go and have a brawl.

Lexa threw a right hook in his direction missing, she threw up her leg in a vicious kick towards his head and he managed to block mere seconds away from it making contact. Taking the opportunity he gripped her foot pulling her off balance towards him and he sent a full forced punch directly into Lexa's face. She saw it before she could react properly but managed to glance her head away just enough to avoid its full devastation. Byron's fist made contact with her face and she felt an explosion of pain through her nose. Lights blistered in front of her vision and it took all her effort to remain on her feet. The ringing in her ears subsided before her vision returned and the unwelcome throbbing in her face made it hard to focus. Snapping back to reality Lexa regained her stance and took some slow deep breaths while glaring at her opponent.

"Heda!" Byron had dropped his guard and was about to take a step forward when she raised a firm hand to stop him. " **Jomp in**!" she demanded. The look of sheer horror still plastered his face when he saw the free flowing black blood drip from her nose. The determined look in her eye however was enough for him to cast his fears aside and he resumed his stance.

Lexa could feel her temper building inside her, she was livid that she had allowed him to land such a blow and she wanted to right it. She would not lose. Though the match was between friends her competitiveness and pride would not allow her to walk away defeated. She saw the understanding in Byron's eyes and he knew that she would not forgive him if he backed down now and with that he threw himself into a full blown onslaught of assaults.

Using all the space the arena allowed her Lexa darted back and blocked when she needed to, her anger rife she used it to her advantage and bided her time. He began to tire, his movements becoming slower and clumsy and she noticed his feet were giving away signs of his next attack. Watching closely she timed her strike to perfection and snapped out a low kick to the side of his knee, not hard enough to make him lame but enough to make his leg collapse momentarily. As his guard fell she deflected his arms clear of his face and drove her own knee up and smashed it into his nose. He called out and held his face in his hands, finishing the job she gave a half hearted kick to his chest that was enough to send him onto his back.

Lexa's chest heaved as she watched the mountain of a man crash to the floor and she watched in concern hoping she hadn't truly harmed him. The groans from behind his fingers turned to laughter as he opened his watered eyes and looked at her from the flat of his back. "Well played Heda." He laughed at their matching injuries spitting blood.

Staring at him Lexa was perplexed at what was so funny but before she knew it she was laughing too, they both became enclosable as one laughed harder the other took over as they found the humour of the situation infectious. Lexa lay herself down on the floor next to him wiping her face with her sleeve to manage the nose bleed. They lay chuckling for several minutes when their laughter finally died down.

"Thank you Byron." Lexa finally stated. They turned to look at each other and he said nothing but his deep eyes lingered on her still bleed nose. "It has been a very long time since I have enjoyed such a sparring match, thank you for respecting me enough to actually challenge me."

His face was serious and she could see the pure guilt in his expression but he smiled and nodded. "I am here to serve you Heda." They lay in silence for a while longer both enjoying the peace until the cold became unbearable. Lexa sat up and continued to wipe her face. She looked down at her saturated sleeve and rolled her eyes. "Clarke is going to kill me."

Byron began to chuckle again. "You fear the Skai Prisa Heda?" Lexa's eyes widened at the familiarity of his comment and she jokingly slapped his arm deciding that she enjoyed having a friend with whom she could share banter.

"You have no idea." They both laughed. Lexa felt better after her sword training and fight with Byron, she was finally able to vent her frustrations in a way that came naturally to her. Clarke wouldn't always understand her ways, but then they had, had very different upbringings.

"So tell me Byron how long have you known about myself and Clarke?"

"I have been a guard to you for six years Heda, I saw the look in your eye when Wanheda walked into your line of sight."

"You are wasted at my side Byron. You have abilities to see things that others can't comprehend."

He gave a small snort and smiled. "My place is by your side Heda, I have dedicated my life to serve you until the day of my death." His answer saddened her, she had never really gave much thought to how imprisoning it was for those guarding her. She stood up and gestured for him to do the same, they had much to do today.

 **"Jomp in" Fight**

 **"Skai prisa" Sky princess.**


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

They made their way back to the tower and Lexa knew she was short on time, the sun had risen hours ago and she had left herself very little time to prepare herself for the arrival of Skaikru. She reached her room and ordered Byron to be ready as quickly as possible as she required him by her side at all times today. He bowed understanding that they had now slipped back into their official roles once again. Lexa found her room empty assuming Clarke had gone back down to her own room to get ready.

She darted into the bathroom and quickly inspected her face and was relieved to find her nose unbroken and perfectly straight. On further inspection she was pleased there was no heavy bruising around her eyes and only a small amount around the bridge of her nose. Nothing too obvious that would get her into trouble with Clarke, especially as she was meant to be giving a good impression to her insufferable mother she thought. Sighing she showered, braided her hair and changed efficiently. Holding a clean white rag to her nose and pinching the bridge she darted back into the main room and felt a large smile plaster across her face as she caught sight of her full length Commander's coat and red sash neatly folded on her bed. She inspected the work of her servants and was thrilled with the results, the blood had been removed and the hole that had been left from the arrow had been patched up to such a degree no one would have ever known. She would have breathed in the smell of the garment had her nose not still be trickling but she was pleased it was fresh for the events ahead.

She met Byron and they made their way down to the front steps of the tower. Titus stood tight lipped with his hands clasped together, he barely looked at her as she came to stand next to him. She felt him tense and she ignored him when he gave his usual bow. The Fleimkepa was no doubt furious with her as she had refused to see him for over a week, she knew he was angry about Skaikru coming to Polis before the others but she simply couldn't entertain his protests. The friction between them was mounting but this was a problem for another day she thought.

Sniffing slightly she was content that her nose had finally stopped bleeding, it throbbed like mad but she was pleased that no one could see. Her fear of being perceived as weak still haunted her.

To her left she noticed someone had brought Theron out of his stables in case she would prefer to ride him to meet Skaikru. Normally she would as she always liked having the high ground however she concluded that Clarke would find this intimidating and inhospitable towards her guests. She chewed the inside of her mouth as she thought how different the Skaigirl was making her, she had to be careful not to become too soft. Lexa patted her beloved horse before abandoning him, she marched forward at haste and she enjoyed how it felt to have her Commander's coat back, she felt it flying back behind her as she strode forward and she felt powerful with her sash whipping in the wind. Now that her arrow wounds had well and truly healed the tight metal lattice across her waist forced her back straight into her usual perfect posture.

She saw Clarke in the near distance stood by the gates with Octavia stood at her right side. They were surrounded by guards and she noticed the two girls were laughing, it lifted her heart to see her girl smiling. Lexa also noticed Clarke wearing the coat she had made for her and it gave her a reassurance that she was hers.

Dropping all thoughts of love and affection Lexa brought up her wall and felt her face fall into its usual stony façade. She came to an abrupt stop and arrogantly draped her left hand over her sheathed sword handle. She made every effort not to look at Clarke and stood as though she was as insignificant as everyone else present, it was the utmost importance to keep her relationship with Clarke a secret for her own safety and protection. Lexa was under no illusion that people would respect her loved one, given the chance her weakness would be exploited she thought and Clarke would be the one to pay the price, she would not allow history to repeat itself.

Lexa was brought abruptly out of her thoughts when Octavia stood in front of her, bowed her head and loudly stated her title. "Commander." The bold use of her name suggested to Lexa that Octavia was annoyed that she had ignored them, obviously she was still unaware of the relationship and she was pleased Clarke had kept it from her. Not feeling it necessary to nod in greeting Lexa decided to just state the other girl's name. She turned her head and dropped her eyes momentarily toward Clarke "Ambassador." She stated coldly.

Clarke returned her icy gaze and bowed in greeting also stating Lexa's formal title. It felt unnatural to Lexa to behave this way with the blonde and she so desperately wanted to scoop her up and tell her she didn't really mean it and that she loved her. Hoping Clarke understood and hoping that she too was only keeping up pretences, she looked away and continued to ignore everyone around her.

Thankfully they did not have to wait long for Skaikru, as they approached the gates her warriors on the wall informed her of their imminent arrival.

Kane could be seen in front closely followed by Clarke's mother Dr Abbey Griffin and a band of other Skaikru members. Lexa was surprised at how many members had agreed to come to Polis as she estimated approximately one hundred or so among them. Some carried guns she noticed and her eyes narrowed at the bold decision on Kane's part. "Open the gates." She ordered and as she stepped forward so did her elite guard detail, ready to strike against the newest members of the coalition if needed.

Clarke followed suit and stayed close to the Commander as her friends and family approached. Kane stopped a few feet away and smiled proudly before holding out his arm respectfully. "Commander." He bowed his head and his tone sounded as though he was genuinely happy to be here. She grasped his outstretched arm and managed a tight twitch of the side of her mouth that could be interpreted as an attempt at a smile. "Marcus of the Sky people. Welcome to Polis."

"Thank you Commander." He gave her a large full teethy grin and stepped aside to allow Abbey to step through. The older woman bore an expression that looked as though she had sucked an under ripe citrus fruit Lexa thought. Abbey had plastered on the fakest smile Lexa had ever seen and it amused her how much she must have hated being here. "Commander." The word was tight and strained and this time the smile that played on the Commander's mouth was genuine.

"Dr Griffin." Abbey grasped Lexa's arm and her grip was solid and far harder than necessary, this woman clearly held nothing but contempt towards her she thought. So naturally Lexa returned the forceful grip accepting the silent challenge Clarke's Mother was setting.

"I trust my daughter has been treated well and looked after under your protection Commander?" Lexa felt her hard expression lift and replaced it with a light amused almost arrogant expression.

"Oh I can assure you your daughters needs have been well maintained during her stay Dr Griffin." She delivered confidently.

It took all her self control not to look at Clarke out of fear that she would crack and expose them, it pained her further when she heard Byron clear his throat as he too had to hold back from laughing at the Commander's statement. "Good, I am glad to hear it." She said with her eyes narrowed. Abbey turned to Clarke and brought her into an enthusiastic embrace, Clarke could be seen glaring over her mother's shoulder towards Lexa and she had to evert her eyes to maintain her composure. "OK Mom, we'll have a chance to catch up soon." Clarke stated pulling back looking rather embarrassed.

Lexa turned back to Kane "Come, I will lead you to my home. But first you will relinquish you weapons." A look of horror decorated the crowd's faces as the thought of being left defenceless among the grounders terrified them.

"Commander we need to protect ourselves." Abbey piped up.

"You are safe under my protection, no one would dare harm you. No guns in Polis." Leaving no room for negotiation Lexa's causally draped left hand now gripped the hilt of her sword. Not with the threat of drawing it but to show she had no patience for being questioned.

"Abbey its fine, we'll do what you ask Commander. This is your home. But we will keep our blades." Agreeing she gave a terse nod and watched as each member of Skaikru surrendered their fire arms. The tension was thick and Lexa could feel the atmosphere growing. Once she was satisfied that they were no longer armed she turned the conversation.

"You have brought more people than I think we catered for. I will ensure suitable arrangements are made for your accommodation."

"I am so sor…" Kane's apology was cut short when Lexa raised a hand to silence him. She turned on her heels and began her usual brisk pace back through the city towards her tower. She knew she was going to get a scolding from Clarke for her rudeness and inappropriate remark to her Mother but Lexa didn't care, Abbey was tedious and even though Kane was a good man with good intensions, the rest of Skaikru had to know their place.

She could hear chattering from behind her and exclaims of shock as they passed through the front of the market, obviously these members of Skaikru had never seen anything like this before. The people of Polis could also be heard buzzing about the new arrivals. Some jeers and taunts were shouted towards them and Lexa knew she would have to ensure she had a tight grip on security over the coming days. She looked back over her shoulder and saw that Clarke was just behind her engaging in small talk with a few member she had never met before. Content she was safe she continued forward ignoring the crowds calling out for their Heda.

Titus stood stiffly at the top of the towers steps outside the main door. His wore a frown and flared his nostrils as she ascended with her new clan, she threw him a warning glare forcing him to drop his gaze. Swallowing his pride he bowed to her and his hands remained clasped together under his robes. "We do not have enough room for this amount of Skaikru Heda."

"Yes we do, see to it now." His eyes widened at the disrespectful request, as Fleimkepa menial errands such as this were an insult but Lexa was desperate for him to no longer be in her presence. He gave a snarl before he left and she turned to her guards. "Show Skaikru to their communal quarters on the eighth floor." She commanded. She would give Clarke some time with her people before she went into them to officially welcome them to Polis she thought.

As the group was herded through into the tall building Clarke stepped forward, "Commander, are you going to join us?" Still aware of the audience watching them she gave a simple answer.

"Soon enough Wanheda."


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

Clarke lingered a few moments longer at Lexa's side while her people entered the tower. A flood of relief washed over her as the welcome at gates went better than anticipated so she began to relax her shoulders slightly. However she looked at the Commander next to her and gave her a disapproving look as the young woman stood practically glaring at every member of the Ark, intimidating them as they passed.

Clarke was annoyed with Lexa, her arrogant persona, her rudeness and not to mention her comment and behaviour towards her mother. She had almost forgotten the woman Lexa had been the first time she met her in the tent all those months ago and how everything about her intrigued but irritated her. She broke her stare and looked a little closer, realising they were the only two aside from Byron left on the stairs outside the tower, so she stepped forward feeling her eyes narrow.

"So Commander, are you going to explain why you have a black bruise creeping across your face under your left eye?" Her tone was harsher than she expected but still she stood her ground to let Lexa know she was in the dog house.

The taller girl drew her lips into her mouth and crinkled her nose slightly before answering. "Byron and I may have been a little over zealous this morning during our training session."

"Hmm, does that explain why his nose is swollen and looks broken? Great job Lexa, way to make yourself look like a merciful leader. Turn up looking like you have just come out of battle." Clarke scolded rolling her eyes.

"You're unhappy Clarke, but you will forgive me." Lexa stated confidently leaning in a little too close before she turned a strutted away as though unfazed by Clarke displeasure. This behaviour only sparked Clarke's annoyance more as she huffed marching closely behind.

Lexa headed to the south stairs with her close guard detail in toe and Clarke knew their conversation would be postponed until later. She headed towards the north stair case and ran to catch up with her people who had now been directed to the communal area made up for them.

Holding the stitch in her belly she panted realising the ascent never got easier. She walked into the room to find everyone in there, to her dismay every head turned to her direction and hundreds of eyes set upon her face. Clarke felt immediately uncomfortable and wanted to turn and run, ever since the mountain she felt very strained amongst her people as though she no longer belonged. Though many thought that she was a hero to her people she certainly did not feel that way, every time she looked into one of their faces the mountain just reflected straight back to her.

Thankfully within moments of her entering the room the more familiar faces stepped forward, her mother, Kane, Octavia and she was tightly embraced by an enthusiastic Raven. "Raven? I didn't think I would see you here, in the heart of the Grounders capital?" she stated smiling as the dark haired girl. Raven gave a shrug and an uninterested quirk of her face.

"Well I couldn't leave you and Octavia here unattended for too long, god knows what shit you'd get us into." She laughed. Octavia gave her a playful shove as the three young women laughed but the light heartedness of the situation was short lived as Abbey came in with a disapproving look towards Raven. As always she never left it long before she was down to strict business Clarke though sourly.

"Clarke you need to tell us everything, we received your letters but we need to know everything."

"Jeez Abbey, calm down we have all night to catch up on all this stuff! Can't we just take five to say hey?" Raven protested.

"Abbey's right, we don't have that much time. Clarke what can you tell us." Kane asked as he tried to bring the small group out of earshot of anyone else.

"Chancellor." She greeted officially. Her face turned serious as she recounted everything that had happened since her departure from Arkadia. How they had been attacked by unmarked assailants, Lexa being wounded, Roan's escape and the letter Lexa had received threatening her demise should she not give up her position.

All their eyes had become focused and none left hers until she was finished talking. "So do we think it's this Azgeda chick who is trying to over throw Lexa?" Raven asked in hushed tones.

"Yes, it has to be. Their rivalry has been going on since Lexa ascended, there's bad blood between them." Clarke explained, she didn't go into detail but advised them about the Commanders spirit and how those with Nightblood were the only ones who can rule.

"So does this Queen Nia have black blood?" Kane asked

"No not as far as we know, but Lexa is convinced there is someone out there who does."

"So why does Lexa not just step down? You say she will do anything for her people why wouldn't she do that to protect them?"

"Seriously Mom? Would you have stepped aside as chancellor of this was that case?"

"Perhaps we'll be better off if she did." Abbey snapped. Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes again and grit her teeth, but before she could retort an unusually quiet Octavia finally spoke up.

"Abbey, you know I am not Lexa's biggest fan but I can tell you now we are better under her rule than anyone else's. Azgeda are dangerous and we need to help hold this coalition together as much as we can." Grateful Clarke gave a half smile and nod in her direction and the five of them engaged in a heavy conversation about where Skaikru's future lay with the coalition. It was a tiresome topic and they all had their opinions that Clarke struggled to accept. This was not the time or place for them to be having such a discussion Clarke thought and she held her hands out, much like Lexa and silenced them immediately.

"Look we will discuss this properly soon. For now we need to play nice towards the grounders and Lexa. The other twelve clans arrive tomorrow and we have to set an example."

"You mean to tell me Azgeda are coming." Abbey asked as her eye brows shot up in surprise.

"Yes, they are a part of the coalition too. Lexa maintains they are not at war with Ice nation yet and this whole gathering is to ensure peace." No one said anything and Clarke could see her mother was seething, she knew this was not a perfect position to be in but it was the safest thing they could do.

The five broke off with the promise that they would talk further and Clarke let out a sigh thankful to be away from the tense situation. She sat down on one of the large sofas Lexa had furnished in there next to the other two girls. Immediately Octavia asked after Lincoln as he obviously couldn't accompany them to Polis. They engaged in general chatter for some time and Raven explained how things had calmed down after Pike was taken away in chains and how their people were finally starting to become self-sufficient. It was also a relief to hear that there had been no recent quarrel with Trikru since Lexa laid the law on her last visit. Perhaps peace between their two peoples could exist Clarke thought.

As she finally started to relax the double doors the communal area crashed open and Lexa and her men flew into the centre of the room. Every member of Skaikru stopped talking and almost jumped out of her way as she dominated the room. Clarke stared at her in awe as she captivated everyone, her brilliant green eyes were hard as she regarded all their faces and Clarke inwardly begged that she would look at her in a secret special way. But as the Commander's eyes glanced passed her and she felt a bitter disappointment feeling just like every other member of Skaikru.

Titus took Lexa's Left and side, he too glared at all those before him and he raised a hand, "Bow before your Commander." Everyone did as they were told and all rose when she gave a flick of her hand.

"People of the Sky. Welcome to Polis. I have invited you here as honoured guests. It is my privilege to include you and the other twelve clans of the Coalition in a gathering out of respect for your leaders and our future peace." Her words were calculated and her voice was firm and clear through the room, she continued. "I trust that as my guests you will respect my law and adopt my way while you reside under my roof. Know that should you defy any of my terms you will be subjected to severe punishment." No one spoke in the crowd but nervous glances were exchanged among them. "Lastly enjoy your stay here, take advantage of what Polis has to offer. I will join to this evening for dinner."

Lexa's face conveyed no emotion when she turned to leave, Clarke was desperate to get her attention without making anything too obvious to anyone else. But her efforts were in vain as Lexa left the room with her guards refusing to speak to anyone.

"What a cold hearted bitch." Raven whispered over her shoulder. Octavia laughed.

"Ah you get used to it, but she isn't always that bad. She's a bit of a softy when she's around her kids, isn't she Clarke?" Distracted still looking at the now empty door Clarke just agreed to whatever it was Octavia had said.

She was upset that Lexa was behaving this way, she had no right to be in a mood with her, it was meant to be the other way around! Clarke had shown her she was annoyed and now Lexa seemed to be doing everything she could to vex her more.

The room buzzed as the members of the Ark realised that the door had been left open and they were now free to roam the tower and polis as they wished. But no one seemed brave enough to be the first to go out. Octavia loving the attention shouted out "Come on then, who wants a tour?" A few laughed and followed and some stayed behind. Clarke however wanted to do neither and slipped out of the room with the crowd that followed Octavia.

Satisfied that she was clear to slink away she headed to the North stairs again and took a deep breath before she attempted more stairs for the second time that day. As she heaved she thought about commissioning a room for the Commander on the ground floor. Completely winded she sat on the top step until she caught her breath, there was no way she was bursting in on Lexa in this state.

Finally catching her breath she psyched herself up to approach the Commander.

The guards at the door had learnt to pay her no attention and she no longer needed an excuse to enter The Commander's chambers. She opened the door and stepped in to find Lexa stood in the centre of the room taking a large gulp of water, she turned around to look at Clarke and said nothing.

Clarke notice she had unclasped her long coat and let it hang loosely, her tight fitting top bore a lower neck line than usual and she could see the swell of what was underneath. Chastising herself for almost forgetting why she had escaped her own people to see Lexa, Clarke everted her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Are you ignoring me too now?" Clarke asked. "You not only restricting yourself to being rude to my people but me as well?" She asked feeling her irritation flare.

Lexa merely stood there looking at her with a blank expression. "My apologies Clarke. But please remember that we are meant to be keeping us a secret. Of course I am going to ignore you in the masses, I cannot allow anyone to know that my heart is yours. If you were ever hurt because of me..." The look I Lexa's eye was enough for Clarke to drop her guard.

Realising that she was being a petty fool Clarke stepped forward and slid her arms through Lexa's coat around her waist and looked at her intently.

"I know I know. I am sorry. Of course I understand. I guess I was a little taken back at your attitude today. I know you don't like my people but you have been so...blunt."

Lexa gave a small smile from the corner of her mouth. "Naturally that is my way. Again you have to remember your clan will only get respect when I feel they have earned it. This is not an unfair request, I have been more than Lenient with them. Skaikru lack any discipline, I am trying to ensure they behave, the next few days are going to be dangerous if anything goes wrong."

Her voice was soft and earnest, Lexa gently lay her forehead against Clarke's and she nodded in understanding. Again Clarke felt like a novice next to Lexa and she had much to learn. The two girls shared a quiet moment in each other's arms before Clarke broke the silence.

"You may be right Lex but none of that excuses your comment to my mother!" They both laughed at this and Lexa spun her around in her arms. They kissed playfully and Lexa agreed to perhaps make the effort with Abbey, at the very least not to be rude to her.

"You should go Ai hondes, I will see you all tonight. Go be with your friends and family." Clarke kissed her once more before agreeing to go, and turned to look over her shoulder as she left.

"Oh and Commander, try and hide that bruise you big savage!" She laughed as she walked through the door, ducking as Lexa threw a item of clothing at her.

The smile on her face instantly faded as she saw the sight of her Mother arguing with one of the guards. Her face became pursed into a pinched look when she saw her daughter walking through the double doors.

"I want to see the Commander!" She said in protest, the guards had now physically stepped forward to block her way. "No one sees Heda in her own chambers." Looking affronted Abbey pointed an accusing finger towards Clarke.

"Except my daughter?"

"Wanheda is an ambassador, she is different." The guard said to her surprise.

"Mom! What are you doing here?!"

"I want to speak to the Commander Clarke, we need our guns back!" Abbey was now shouting and Clarke stepped forward furious with her behaviour. She held her mother's arms tightly forcing her to look at her.

"Listen to me. Not here and not now. Come with me now." Clarke practically bore her teeth at her mother and dragged her down the stairs towards her own room on the seventh floor. She waited until they were behind closed doors before she looked at her.

Abbey spoke first, arms folded and back straight. "What were you doing in her room?"

"She requested to see me, it's not unusual. I am the Ambassador. She wanted to ensure our people are going to behave." Clarke hoped her anger was going to be enough to hide her lies, if there was one thing she found impossible it was lying to her own mother, Abbey always knew when she was bending the truth.

"Is that right?" She asked sceptically.

"Yes. That's right. Any way why were you outside her room raving like a lunatic? You have been a guest for no more than two hours and you're already breaking the rules!"

"Because Clarke we need our guns back! We can't protect ourselves, Azgeda are going to be here and not to mention the other eleven Clans who hate us as equally!"

Clarke stepped forward hands flying. "We're not going to war! This is about peace and Unity Mom! Lexa is working to stop the fighting..."

"Lexa? You're defending her?" Abbey asked, stricken. Her eyes never left her now pacing daughter and she jumped at the opportunity as the young woman seemed to be lost for words. "Have you forgotten who she is Clarke? What she did to us? What she's capable of?" Clarke still said nothing. "Now you stand here in front of me defending the Grounder's leader who could be our undoing?"

Finally Clarke stopped pacing and looked at her square on. "I am not defending Lexa, what she did at the mountain was unforgivable. But we need to let go of the past and move forward for our people. If Lexa falls we are the next to follow her! Don't you get it? She is the key for Arkadia's future."

"She has left us defenceless Clarke. How are we meant to be safe here?"

"Because we have her word."

Abbey scoffed bitterly and Clarke knew she would never understand Lexa, she would never know her the way she did.

"After everything Clarke I cannot believe you have allowed her to manipulate you like this." Abbey said in barely a whisper, she looked defeated and exhausted by their fight. Clarke was furious and spun round to look at her mother, but before she could say another word Abbey put her hands up conceding, she shook her head voicing her disappointment silently and left Clarke's room before anything else could be said.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! So, I am really sorry it has taken me forever to add anything to the story! I really hope you enjoy the new installment and let me know what you think!**

CHAPTER 42

Lexa stood tense behind the heavy wooden doors of her chambers, clenching her fists as she grasped the majority of what was being said on the other side. Her anger flared as she listened to Abbey Griffin's rantings towards Clarke. Soon the shouting dissipated as Lexa correctly assumed Clarke had hurried her mother away, before she was able to hear every abhorrent comment the older woman had to say about her.

Lexa was not naïve enough to think that she was immune to offensive and distasteful slights among her people. Being Commander came with the territory of being hated by some, however it was rare she was privy to it. Thankfully for her there were very few people who could truly land an insult and Dr Abbey Griffin was certainly not one of them.

The Commander strode over to the table where she had been sipping water casually before Clarke had burst in and for the first time in a very long time wished the water was wine. Never being one for drinking the heavy liquid, Lexa rarely enjoyed the thick intoxication that came with it. She never liked being out of control, her body and mind should always flow with perfect synchronicity so that her judgment may never be impaired. But the arrival of Skai Kru had her anxieties flowing to the surface. One wrong move on their part would see her having no choice but to lay waste to the small clan. An option that would truly break her heart.

Some time passed as Lexa pondered on the events of the day, she sincerely hoped that Clarke's mother was not going to be a significant hindrance. As she tapped her finger on the table her mind wondered further. If Abbey ever found out what was between herself and Clarke she would probably be the only person capable of sabotaging what she had with the Skai girl. Being Clarke's mother gave her a power and sway that Lexa was not comfortable with. Lexa felt her heart harden at the thought, she felt the muscles in her face tighten and swore inwardly that this would not be an option. For Lexa she had been trained from birth to fight, to survive, all she knew was war and how to bring an enemy to their knees. Right now Abbey could most certainly fall in that bracket. In all her defensiveness, anger and apprehension the young woman did not allow this to overcome her better judgment. Fighting fire with fire was not going to work. Though she would love nothing more than allow Abbey to know her true feelings toward her. May it be through a snide remark or a blatant act of disrespect, Lexa knew this would only create more friction on an already fragile relationship. Clarke needs this to work, Lexa needs this to work.

Through gritted teeth the young Commander rolled her eyes and decided to be amicable. Her task now for the near future would be to let Abbey see how reasonable she could be. To show her perhaps a side that wasn't all leadership, sacrifice and primitive. With that decision made up in her mind Lexa strode to the bathroom discarding her long coat and clothes on the way. She peered at her reflection and half heartedly smiled at the obvious black bruise across her nose and eye. She recalled Clarke's annoyance and worry that she may appear to be a complete savage to her people. Smirking Lexa knew exactly what to do to surly drop the Skai girls jaw to the floor.

The feast hall was filled with bodies all cradled around in varying sized groups. Some were sat at the tables provided while others occupied the spaces in between and alcohol of some description was being handed out generously by Polis's serving staff. The buzz of voices flowed through the air, though the mood did not carry any light heartedness. The atmosphere was tense, the people of the Ark stood as though trying to enjoy themselves but the knowledge of being collected in a round room in the heart of the Grounder's capital with no weapons had them ill at ease. They were not alone, higher ranking officers of Trikru and members of Polis had also been invited to this evening's event. Lexa had thought it a good idea to have Skai Kru dine with members of her people to start integrating them into her society.

Kane could be seen clearly making circles around his people in an exaggerated attempt to reassure them that they were there to have a good time. His attempts to build relationships with the people of Polis could have been interpreted and desperate and cringe worthy. The toothy smile he had plastered over his face as he excitably introduced himself had many of the Grounder's perplexed and uninterested in his advances to communicate. Octavia made every attempt to control her features as she set about toning Kane down.

"Marcus, you are scaring everyone!" She whispered sharply taking hold of his arm. He looked at her indignantly before relenting and sighing in defeat.

"I am just trying to build a report with these people. If this doesn't go well…"

"It will go well. Look Lexa is on our side. She has bled to get us this far, we have to trust her Kane."

"You're starting to sound like Clarke." He said through raised eyebrows.

"Yeah well we would be in more shit without her." Octavia huffed and turned to look at him directly. "This whole gathering is to bring us all together, all thirteen clans. Things are a little tense yes. But you have to let things happen naturally. See what happens tonight, our people might take a little time before they trust Lexa again."

He smiled and nodded thankfully. He was surprised at how much this young woman had grown, the ground suited her he concluded.

Both Kane and Octavia were interrupted by the presence of Clarke. She strode over with a tight lipped expression and Octavia could sense the stress emanating off her. Though she looked stressed and the usual crease between her eyebrows remained after she had gulped down a sizable mouthful of wine. Octavia noted that the young Ambassador had braided her hair in a traditional Grounder fashion and she wore a simple garment that reflected that of all the other women of Polis. The pretty green dress hung loosely, not so loose that she appeared drowned but elegant and floaty.

"Well, well. Look who really has joined the Grounder club." Raven stated as she limped over. Clarke threw her an unimpressed glare and committed to emptying her glass.

"I think she looks great! Nice to see everyone made an effort this evening." Octavia piped up sarcastically to Rave, who was the only member of Skai Kru who had not bathed and changed into their best.

"Has anyone seen Le… the Commander?" Clarke asked scanning the room. Through a raised eyebrow Raven gave her a scrutinising look. Clarke didn't care what the others thought, it had been several hours since her departure from Lexa's room and she'd had her confrontation with her mother. She so desperately wanted to see her, to know if Lexa had heard her mother and to ask her if she was alright. Deep down she was aware that Lexa was too strong to concern herself over such trivial matters but it worried her none the less.

Clarke continued to glance around the room in between menial conversations with members of the Ark, she couldn't see her mother anywhere and the apprehension began to build.

Sometime later armed guards began streaming into the hall. Anyone belonging to the sky became stiff with fear and their eyes all widened in unison. They all watched as more warriors entered, all making their way around the room, encircling all those inside. Raven stood solidly next to Clarke.

"What the hell Clarke?" Having nothing to say to her the blonde merely stood there watching as everything unfolded. The room had become so silent the air had become a platform to house the sound of solo footsteps being made. Lexa made her way unescorted into the hall, she stood atop the steps and silently regarded every face upon her.

Clarke felt all her blood flood to her face as she peered upon the perfect creature in front of her. Her eyes dilated to their full capacity and she felt her mouth fall agape. Lexa stood silently with her arms relaxed by her sides. The woman at the top of the stairs looked like Lexa, but not in any way she had ever seen. She no longer wore the long black coat of the Commander, her hair held no braids and her face was devoid of any black war paint. In fact what she did have was perhaps the exact opposite, unlike every other woman's gown hers was quite different. Lexa stood tall in a long elegant black and red dress. Its shape caressed her every curve, the tight fitting garment complemented her perfect figure in every way. The low plunging neck line bore the flesh of her chest, the swell of her breasts were covered with such dignity it made her all the more sexy. The Commander's usual intricate braids had been replaced with thick curly locks that cascaded down and over her left shoulder. And her face was decorated in fine eye makeup that delicately highlighted her already sparkling green eyes.

She finally broke the silence with a gentle welcome and what Clarke could have sworn was a smile. She invited everyone to enjoy all the good food and wine this evening, she apologised for the array of platers on offer but promised the true party would begin tomorrow. As Lexa finished speaking it seemed to take the room several seconds to register what she had said and prise their eyes away from her.

Right on que the room became filled with serving staff bringing in trays and trays of food. This evening was more formal than Clarke had anticipated and she was glad she had dressed for the part. Her mouth had gone dry as she failed to peel her eyes off Lexa. The young leader had seated herself at the end of head table. She had coolly rested her arms over the sides of the chair and her eyes finally zoned in on Clarke. As if able to read her thoughts the look in Lexa's eye was hungry, she looked over the Blonde greedily. The sexual tension between them felt like a force greater than gravity. Clarke made her way through the bustle her vision tunnelled, only able to see the woman in the black and red dress.

Suddenly their gaze was interrupted, Lexa breaking contact first as she stood up to greet Kane who had hastily made his way over to her to pay his respects. She greeted him with her usual arm to arm clasp, but this time with a smile. He looked taken aback but undoubtedly very pleased. She gestured to him to sit to her left and formally spoke up to Clarke. "Good evening Wanheda. Please take a seat." Following her out stretched palm Clark took the seat to the Commander's right also greeting her awkwardly in the process.

Lexa had made sure that all the members of Skai Kru who were close to Clarke were seated at the head table as a mark of respect to her Ambassador. Upon entering the hall Lexa had been immediately aware of the absence of Dr Griffin, this annoyed her more than she thought it would yet said nothing to Clarke. In all honesty it was difficult for either woman to truly concentrate on anything other than each other. All Lexa could think was clasping Clarke and taking her there on the table. The thought brought a red tinge to her face and she quickly dismissed the inappropriate thought.

Sensing Lexa's unease Clarke subtly pressed her knee to the Commanders exposed leg, the slight pink in her face rose to crimson as the blonde proceeded to place her hand on the leader's inner thigh. The thought of getting caught pressed each of their desires more and Lexa felt as though she couldn't breathe. She took a deep gulp of wine, giving in to the need for alcohol.

The two women barely engaged in conversation with one another solely as Kane found it impossible to hold his tongue in front of Lexa. He discussed how well things had been progressing between Skai and Tri Kru and how they have investigated as much as they could into whoever had attacked her on the road. Lexa had to use more energy to look interested in his rambling than she had fighting Byron this morning.

During Marcus's constant chat Lexa had become aware of Dr Griffin sauntering over to the head table. If she had not already made a pact with herself to be amicable she would have had her seated at the bottom table for the obvious insult.

Through pursed lips Abbey approached the table and muttered her apologies for being late. She took a seat next to Clarke and began helping herself to the food on offer. Lexa flexed her jaw as it was customary to only be seated at the Commander's table if an invitation had been extended. Finding it difficult to let it slide Lexa began speaking before Kane had yet another opportunity to chew her ear.

"Welcome Abbey Kom Skai Kru." Her voice was blunt and clear enough to stop immediate conversation across this end of the table. Abbey cleared her throat and fixed a very forced smile on her face. "Thank you Commander, it is very gracious of you to hold a banquet for us tonight."

Lexa regarded her for a long moment before smiling sweetly. "Oh this is not a banquet, you will know the true meaning of a banquet soon enough. Hopefully you won't miss out on the proceedings tomorrow."

Abbey gave a nod in recognition of Lexa's displeasure. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it." The doctor resigned herself to her plate of food and Lexa sat back toying with a grape in her hand as she surveyed those in her home. Everyone had resumed their mindless chatter and she noted a distinct looking man on a table to the left. He glowered over in her direction, his gaze lingered for a fraction too long for Lexa's liking and he finally looked away.

Another member of Skai Kru to keep a close eye on she thought. No doubt Byron had clocked him as he stood behind her. Worrying about the mounting bad blood Lexa made an effort to casually make conversation with those at her table. The exchanges she made were short and uninteresting as the majority of Skai Kru were clearly still intimidated by her.

After every morsel of food had been devoured the tables had been quickly stowed away making more room for integration. Lexa gracefully made her way around the room greeting friendly faces from Polis and members of the Ark, personally introducing herself. These were her people now and she saw it as a pleasure to get to know them.

"So where is Lexa and what have you done with her?" Clarke asked as she subtly stroked her hand across the Commander's buttock. Lexa recoiled at the touch feeling the heat rise back to her face. She never usually had such an obvious reaction but the wine was making her more flushed than ever. "Be careful Commander, you wouldn't want people to know." The blonde said seductively.

Distraught "Then stop touching me!" Lexa replied quickly, secretly loving the attention. Becoming aware that she always had prying eyes the Commander cleared her throat. "Tonight seems to be a success. Everyone looks like they are having fun." Lexa stated trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I think it is."

"Is your mother going to be a problem?" She asked in all seriousness looking into her lovers beautiful blue eyes.

"I honestly don't know."


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

The mid afternoon sun held out as Lexa stood outside her tower awaiting the arrival of every clan leader. It was expected of them to arrive in a timely fashion and not too keep her waiting even as some had an extensive ride ahead of them. She stood tall in her formal ceremonial armour, black coat and red sash of the Commander. Today was not a day for dresses and girlish make up. She was the Commander and she would present herself as such.

She flexed her neck from sided to sided revelling as the built up tension burned away with each crack. Today posed more danger than she had ever faced, even more than the conclave that she faced all those years ago should anything go wrong. She greeted each Clan leader with as much exuberance as she could muster, because in all honesty that was why they were here, not in her honour but theirs. She needed to show the clans that she valued them and needed them on her side.

Twelve of the thirteen had made it thus far. Indra had assumed her role well, being the first to arrive at dawn marking her respect to Lexa as she was born of the Trikru Clan. She had arrived in her best, the finest clothes Lexa had ever seen Tri Kru produce. Though she was of their blood she wasn't fool enough to think couture was their strongest suite, but Indra's unique garment conveyed her womanhood and warrior persona alike in a favourable way. The Trikru leader stood strong and unmoving next to Lexa's side as the other leaders made their way into the capital. Marcus stood formally next to Indra with his hands behind his back and head held high as the newest member of the coalition.

Each and every leader came to the gates, baring their gifts and words of solidarity to their young Commander and she received them with as much faux warmth as she was able. The interaction with the Desert Clan leader was at best awkward as they both supplied pleasantries to one another following her harrowing interrogation about Marko. She gripped his had firmer than the rest, not with malice but with determination to show her appreciation of his loyalty.

The leaders in turn took their place behind their Commander upon the tower steps. At the sight of the progressing leader ahead Lexa remained stoic and professional as Luna Kom Floukru made her way up the steps. The young woman that Lexa had not seen for many years pulled her face into a mask of control as she reached her arm to the Commander. Lexa barley recognised the woman who now stood before her and she took a moment to take in her now mature features. Her face had grown more beautiful with time, with high chiselled cheek bones, full lips and eyes that peered so deep, they could only be described as earnest.

The only thing that reminded Lexa who she truly was, was the fantastic mien that framed her face. Luna was illuminated with her signature frizzy course hair that couldn't go unrecognised. "Heda." She croaked in a weak greeting as she bowed before Lexa. The young Commander had tried to prepare herself for Luna's return to the capital for some time, but seeing her childhood friend for what seemed like a life time proved more difficult that she had anticipated. She found herself without words in the very public display and opted with a forced smile, nod of the head and quick grasp of the arm. As Luna passed her right shoulder to take her place among the Leaders Lexa couldn't help but look back at her longest and oldest friend.

The afternoon wore on and the people of Polis had become impatient, the twelve leaders stood unmoving with their escorts and people nearby. Lexa knew it was time she began the celebrations of the gathering but grated her teeth at the absence of Azgeda. It was always going to be a gamble inviting her enemy to her home, but not doing so would have been an act of war. She had extended the longest hand of hospitality awaiting their arrival into the eve. They had, had their summons in good time and should have been here had the Queen accepted.

Lexa was more than aware that Nia would never agree to it, she was thirsty for Lexa's blood and of course would never willingly give herself over to Polis. Though Lexa had no interest in collecting Nia's head during her stay here but the thought of this woman being in her home made her very soul recoil. It was an insult to Costia's memory and it cut deeper than Lexa was prepared to admit.

No. the gathering was for peace, unity among her clans. A chance for her leaders to commit to her cause and fulfil their sanction towards the coalition. To hell with Nia and Azgeda she thought. The Leaders of the other twelve clans will surely see them as the weaker link and remember their fealty to her, the strong fearsome leader they need her to be.

The Commander turned to face the Fleimkepa who understood her meaning, he raised his arms and stepped forward.

"Azegeda! The Commander and the Coalition wish you well for your safe journey to the capital. The hour grows late so we are forced to start the celebrations without you and beg you attend soon." The bolding man's formal and short statement gripped the attention of the gathered crowds, Lexa was now able to address the whole of Polis with her speech that she truly meant and hoped conveyed across to her people and the Leaders of her coalition.

"People of Polis and honoured guests of the coalition, welcome to my home. This is a momentous occasion. Thirteen clans come together as one for the first time in our history! What a prosperous society we have become?" Lexa's strong confident voice carried high and wide across the thousands, she lifted her arms as she spoke which prompted louder cheers than expected.

"We are so privileged by the presences of the clan leaders and I am humbled to call them close friends of mine." Lexa nearly choked on the analogy but continued on flawlessly.

"These people here behind me are the ones who have made this possible, the food we shall dine with, the shelter we shall accommodate tonight…and the safety of our armies, conjoined for the sake of the people. May our unity remain strong." As she spoke the last words Lexa's voice dropped a notable octave as she turned to her Leaders, staring them each in the eye in turn making sure her words sank into their very core. Not lifting her gaze until she was completely satisfied Lexa turned back to the people.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Her final words struck every member in Polis and the crowds erupted in celebration, her title was screamed repetitively in a chant of love and devotion. Never in their life time or time before that had the people on the ground ever celebrated unity since the fires that raped the sky nearly a hundred years ago.

Lexa scanned the many faces and felt a heat course through her as she concluded that this was best course of action as her people rejoiced. Had she finally achieved it? Peace? A concept her people had never truly known, if only Azgeda were here she thought darkly. Her brooding was cut short as the twelve leaders enveloped her in a mass of gratitude and salutations. Lexa became overwhelmed by the sudden invasion of personal space by the leaders and concentrated on appearing unfazed.

She spent the best part of an hour appeasing them and engaging in small talk, trying to seem interested in their trivial chat. She supposed it was customary as host to listen to their insistent droning as the people of Polis began the festivities. Lexa had been inconspicuously trying to sought out Clarke from the crowd and failed miserably. The anxious feeling building in her chest was beginning to grow uncomfortable as she was unable to find her lover among many potential threats.

Though this whole gathering had been nothing more than about peace Lexa wasn't a fool and knew the dangers before Skai Kru. To her surprise Kane was doing better than she had imagined, his easy demeanour and likeable personality seemed to be a hit with some of the Clan leaders but she had never dreamt that they would be laughing along with him so early on in the night.

That aside Lexa would not be content until she had a twenty on Clarke. Sensing her unease Byron held tight to her right shoulder and scanned the horizon, assisted by his great size.

"Heda, she is with Dr Griffin and the Octavia girl over there." Lexa's eyes darted frantically until her vision settled on the perfect blonde in the distance. She was stood with a small group of Skai Kru and seemed to be laughing at something the dark haired girl in the red coat had said. Sighing in relief Lexa took her leave from the leaders on their steps and made her way into the crowd.

Naturally a parting like the red sea appeared in front of her as the Commander approached the small group. Lexa noticed a subtle quirk appear on the edge of Clarke's mouth as she nodded in greeting. "Heda."

"Wanheda." The exchange was charged and Lexa couldn't help but let her gaze linger longer than needed. She felt Abbey's presence step closer and she turned her attention to the tedious older woman. "Doctor Griffin, I see you made it in time today." Lexa offered curtly.

"Yes, this is quite the display Commander, I am excited to see what it is you call a banquet." Clarke's mother offered shrewdly. And involuntary nostril flare and arrogant smile crossed Lexa's face. "In good time Dr Griffin. In good time." Turning her sole attention back to the young woman that stole her thoughts, mind and heart Lexa allowed herself to look over Clarke without a care in the world who was looking. Her inner most thoughts of course concealed Lexa noted the Skai girl had opted for traditional clothes of Arkadia. She wore her signature V neck t-shirt, tight black trousers and worn leather jacket. But the subtle braids of her own people woven in her hair made Lexa's heart skip as Clarke displayed her unity in her own unique way.

Some hours later the gathering was in full swing. The streets of Polis had been transformed, the roads had been plastered with banners, flowers, lanterns and decorations salvaged from the old world. Tables extended across the roads surfaces filled with more food than anyone could have ever imagined. Gifts from each clan had brought with them foods from their culture, smoked meats, rich cheeses and exotic fish that could only be found in the most remote corners of the land. Delicate breads decorated in fine art works were passed around.

The people sang, chanted and laughed as they consumed the ales and wines from their neighbours, enjoying the new intoxications they brought with them to the Capital. Lexa surveyed the scene ahead and smiled as she let her left hand relax across the hilt of her sword.

"You know Commander, Head, Heda. Whatever you like to be called you're a hard nose cow do ya know that?" Lexa turned instinctively towards a swaying Raven who clung despairingly to a cup of presumably Monty's moonshine. She cleared her throat before taking a firm hold of the girl's upper arm, she did not need this right now. A scene from Skai Kru could ruin everything.

"What ya doing'? Ger off me!" Before Lexa could reply.

"You ok there Raven?" Clarke asked, her face solid and authoritive.

"Yeah." She answered wrenching her arm out of Lexa's reach. "I was just trying to have a conversation with the Commander here. Just wanted to say a proper well done for tonight. Shits bangin'. And the public speaking…" She swayed as she gave and over exaggerated wink. "Brilliant. I mean Burgh!" Feigning sickness, "I couldn't do it!"

Lexa pursed a smile and thanked the drunken Raven. She nodded to Clarke who promised to get rid of Raven before she was able to truly cause a scene.

Distinct music carried across Polis and Lexa revelled in the happiness of her people. Though she couldn't say she was relaxed for obvious reasons, tonight was shaping to being a promising evening indeed.

"HEDA!" Lexa's head snapped behind her and her right hand gripped her sword as she peered towards the commotion. Her vision zoned in on several of her warriors rushing towards the gate. Needing no prompting she flew forward hissing orders to Byron to ensure Clarke's safety no matter what. The dim light of the fire torches made it difficult to see as she and her body guard entourage made their way down. It became apparent quite quickly as a small force made their way to her Capital.

The Commander strained her eyes into the distance and made out the single figure in front of perhaps one hundred men. As they drew closer Lexa was able to see that a woman of slim build and Raven Black hair approached first. She held her arms up and hands out in an admonition of peace. As the young woman came closer Lexa's assumptions were confirmed as the distinctive scarring to her face was that of Ice nation.


End file.
